


The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

by oh_on_343



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Bad Parenting, Bathing/Washing, Black Plague, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Coronation, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Drama, First Kiss, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Happy Ending, Healing, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jousting, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Political Coup, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serious Injuries, Slightly Out Of Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Struggle for Power, These Two Have It So Bad For Each Other, it’s adorable, questionable morals, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 53,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_on_343/pseuds/oh_on_343
Summary: Being a prince can be a lonely occupation, so when Prince Edmund (035) became close to the doctor to the point of romantic infatuation he was willing to do anything to cling to it, and luckily Andrew (049) returned those feelings. But, the life of a prince is also never a stable one.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things:   
> 035- Edmund 049- Andrew (049-j is still Fellow)  
> 096- Arthur 106- Lawrence  
> 079- Henry 682- James
> 
> For a bit they seem kinda out of character but towards the middle and end they become more in character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund gets hurt during a horse riding accident, and Andrew is sent to help.

Andrew sat at the table in his room and hummed softly to himself as he wrote in his journal. The candle flickered steadily as he wrote, almost in time with the scratching of his quill. He dipped it in the ink and just as he lowered it to the paper there was a knock on his door. He sighed, then cleared his throat. 

"Yes?" 

The door opened and his brother, Fellow, walked in, "It's prince Edmund, he's fallen off of his horse. The queen sent me to get you." 

Andrew quickly stood up, "Where is he?" 

"His room." 

Andrew grabbed his bag, hastily threw on his cloak, and rushed out the door into the snowy afternoon. Fellow walked alongside him, telling him what had happened. 

Fellow was supposed to be a doctor as well, but wasn't very good at it, but he had a knack for comedy so the royal family kept him around as a jester. 

Andrew listened closely as his brother told him everything he knew, he hadn't seen it himself, but was nearby when it happened so the queen sent for him to get Andrew. 

Once they got to the main castle they parted ways, once the guards saw Andrew they quickly let him in. He was a familiar face so there was no need to stop and question him. He uttered a quick 'thank you' to them and rushed in. 

Andrew's footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he jogged through the large corridor, and even more so as he went up the stairs. 

Soon he found himself in front of the prince's bedroom, he could here voices inside, and the sound of pained groaning. He knocked on the door, it opened and he was greeted by the servant Arthur. 

"Good to see you Andrew, come in." 

Once in the prince's bedroom he bowed. He faced the queen. 

"Your majesty, you sent for me?" 

The queen, Isabelle, nodded, looking tearful, "Yes, I did. Edmund had taken a nasty fall off his horse. His horse lost her footing and stumbled, sending him to the ground, and she stepped on his leg." 

Andrew nodded, "I see, Fellow told me, don't worry ma'am, he's going to be okay." 

Isabelle nodded again, a small smile pulling at her lips, she was very fond of Andrew. He was good at what he did and often said how the lord must've blessed him with his skill. 

Isabelle led Andrew to the bed where Edmund laid. His eyes were screwed shut, his pale cheeks tinted red either from the cold or pain, and his clothes were wet too. He looked at his leg, seeing some bruising and noticed how it seemed to bend at an awkward angle. 

"Yes, this is fixable, it'll just take some time. If I could have some space please?" 

Isabelle nodded, ushering everyone out, "Arthur will remain outside the door, just get him if you need anything. Okay?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

With that the room was empty besides him and Edmund. He took his cloak off and tied his black hair up loosely with a ribbon. He stepped back to the prince's bedside. 

Edmund was only a few years younger than himself, only 20 to Andrew's 23. But with how clumsy Edmund could be Andrew figured he had the body of an elderly man. 

Andrew bowed again, even if Edmund couldn't see him, "Your royal highness, I'm the doctor. I'm going to be attending to you, okay? Do you remember me?" 

Edmund slowly opened one eye and looked at the doctor, smiling a little, "Andrew, right?" 

"Yes. I've helped you out once before, last year when you were ill." 

"Good to see you again." 

Andrew nodded, not quite sure how to respond. 

"Right," he said, "let's take a look here..." 

He moved down the bed and bent down, closely inspecting his leg. He stood back up after a few minutes. 

"I'm going to need Arthur's help, is that okay with you sir?" 

Edmund nodded, "Yeah. I don't mind him." 

Andrew nodded and went to the door opening it, "Arthur. I'm going to need your help." 

The man nodded and stood up from the stool he was sitting on, tripping over his long limbs. 

Arthur asked, "What do you need doc?" 

"Might need to get him out of his clothes, and might need some help bandaging his wound." 

Arthur looked nervous at the second part. 

Andrew said, "Don't worry, it's nothing horrible. I just might need you to pass me the stuff I need for it. I'm not going to make you do anything." 

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay." 

They went back to the prince's bedside. Edmund was gazing out the window, watching as the snow fell steadily. 

Andrew cleared his throat, "Edmund, we're going to have to uh...get you out of your clothes." 

Edmund nodded and sat up a little. Andrew turned around and faced the wall as Arthur undressed Edmund and got him into fresh clothes. Once Andrew got permission he turned back around and started getting his supplies ready, not saying a word. 

Edmund chuckled lightly, "No need to be so shy Andrew." 

He nodded and eyed Arthur who was just getting back from hanging the wet clothes over the fire. Arthur shrugged a little but stayed silent. 

"Arthur, can you grab that candle and bring it over here please?" Andrew asked politely. 

Arthur nodded, "Of course." 

He grabbed it and sat it on the small table not too far from the doctor. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Andrew worked quickly and quietly as he did his best to patch up the wound, Arthur helping hand him tools as he asked for them. 

"There," he said upon finishing, "all done." 

Edmund nodded, the pain had subsided and he was more coherent now than he'd initially been. Andrew began packing his stuff back up. 

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Until then, just stay in bed. Okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Andrew put his cloak back on and left the room with Arthur by his side, "Just keep an eye on him, I really don't trust him to listen to me. Have his meals brought here and everything. I'll go notify the king and queen of his condition." 

"Of course, thank you." 

Andrew made his way to the great hall, where the king and queen spent most of their time. He knocked on the large doors and waited patiently for them to open. Once they did he walked in and bowed before them. Isabelle stood up once she realized it was him, worry on her face. 

"Is our son okay?" She asked, voice shaky. 

Andrew stood back up, "Your majesties, I'm happy to tell you that Prince Edmund is okay and should make a full recovery." 

"Oh thank god!" Cried the queen, the relief evident. 

Edmund was their only son after all. The king smiled a little. 

"Thank you Andrew, we're very grateful for your help." 

"Thank you sir. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him, he'll probably be bedridden for at least a month. So just have his meals sent to him and make sure he stays off of that leg." 

"Of course, you may go now." 

Andrew bowed one last time and took his leave, heading back to his own little house on castle grounds. It wasn't much, but it was enough and he was content with that. Once he got there he saw Fellow snooping through his notes. 

"Fellow, what did I say about going through my stuff?" 

Fellow yelped and scurried away from his journal. 

Andrew scolded him, "You can't intrude on people's stuff like that, if the king and queen caught you acting like this you would be in extreme trouble. Understand?" 

"Understood. Is the prince alright?" 

Andrew nodding, taking his shoes and cloak off, "Yes, he should be fine. Just a leg injury." 

He sat back down and continued making notes from his latest study on a cadaver. And as much as he tried he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the prince, he knew it wasn't normal, but he chalked it up to an over abundance of concern and went about his day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew starts to notice Edmund displaying some odd behavior.

Andrew walked the lengthy walk back to the castle, humming a church hymn to himself as he did so, being mindful of his footing in the slippery snow. It was a cloudy and cold day, but he'd take that over the blinding snow of yesterday. He still wasn't entirely sure Edmund chose to take a ride during conditions like that, any rational person would know better. Then again the prince had a reputation of taking risks and doing stupid things. 

He got to the castle and smiled as he saw his friend on guard duty. 

"Lawrence, it's good to see you." 

Lawrence smiled as well, "Good to see you too Andrew. Everything alright? I hardly see you up here." 

Andrew chuckled, "Everything's fine, just the prince took a nasty spill on his horse yesterday, hurt his leg. Just here to check on him." 

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Hope he heals by spring so we can joust together again." 

"Well, we'll have to see about that." 

Lawrence opened the door and waved him in, Andrew thanked him and began the walk to Edmund's room. 

Ever since yesterday his thoughts seemed to revolve around him. It even made it difficult for him to sleep because his mind was so preoccupied. It stumped him, it wasn't anything serious, Edmund wasn't on death's door. It he were he would've stayed in the castle instead of heading back to his own place. He also knows for fact that Edmund had been through worse. 

Before he knew it he was back at the prince's bedroom, he took his hat and cloak off then knocked on the door. Arthur let him in. 

"Good to see you doctor, come in." 

Andrew nodded and stepped in, Edmund looked up from his book. 

"Back already? If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved me." 

Andrew blinked dumbly before bowing, "Your royal highness. And you know for fact that I said I'd be back yesterday, so please refrain from getting any ideas." 

Edmund laughed, a sound that sent shivers down Andrew's spine, and shut the book. 

"Well, come on then Andrew. You know what to do." 

"Right." 

Andrew willed his blush away, slightly confused at the events that had just taken place, and couldn't help but wonder if he was delirious. 

Andrew undid the bandage on Edmund's leg and inspected the wound, seeing no sign of infection he placed a new bandage on it. Then proceeded to place it in a splint. 

"I'll be back weekly sir, understand?" 

Edmund nodded, not once having taken his gaze off the doctor, a little smile on his face. Andrew quickly packed his stuff and left, weirded out by the prince's behavior. He shook his head and went back to his own place.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund may be a lot of things, and self aware is about half of it.

Edmund sighed and tossed his book aside, irritated at his inability to go outside. Arthur looked up from his stitching. 

"Is something wrong sir?" 

"I want to go outside." 

Arthur frowned, this was the topic of most of their conversations lately, "You heard what the doctor said." 

Edmund huffed, "I know what he said." 

"Besides you only have three more days until he comes back for the final check. Then you could be good to go." 

"True. What do you think of him?" 

"Who? The doctor?" 

Edmund nodded, pushing his bright blond hair out of his eyes, "Yeah, him." 

Arthur went back to work, "He's a nice man. Quiet, but respectful. Good at what he does. And very smart. It's almost like he was blessed." 

Edmund smiled, scratching his chin, "Indeed he is. He's also not bad to look at either." 

"Come again?" 

"I said Andrew is attractive. Is he not?" 

Arthur stumbled for a response, most men didn't call other men attractive, "I-I mean he's not- umm- he's not n-necessarily bad to look at. No...no. Are you feeling alright sir?" 

"Yes. I feel fine. Why?" 

"No reason." 

They fell into an awkward silence, and Arthur forced himself to focus on mending the prince's clothes. Edmund gazed back out the window, eyes falling on Andrew taking a walk with Fellow. They were nearly identical but Andrew was taller, a bit younger than Fellow, and had long hair. Edmund watched him closely, chest tightening with an unfamiliar feeling he'd only felt for a few others in his life. 

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Andrew burrow his nose into the scarf he was wearing, shielding it from the cold. He wanted to get to know him more, and he knew just what to do.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Andrew is starting to experience emotions!

"Well," Andrew sighed, "your leg seems to have healed just fine sir." 

Edmund smiled as Andrew helped him stand up, Arthur coming to stand on the other side of him. Isabelle watched carefully as Edmund took a few assisted steps. His gait was a bit unsteady and a little painful but he managed. 

They helped him sit back down, "Still take it easy. Going for walks is fine but take time to work back up to horse riding. And if anything changes you know where to find me, okay?" 

Isabelle and Edmund thanked him and he left the prince's room. He took a deep breath as he headed down the corridor. It felt like Edmund's arm was still wrapped around him, and he could still feel his weight leaning against him. It was odd to be so affected by a patient but Andrew figured it was just because he had spent so much time with him. But a voice in the back of his head was starting to tell him otherwise. He pushed them down, reminding him that it was unnatural and immoral to feel that way for another man, especially the prince. 

He got to his house and was relieved to find that Fellow wasn't there, he laid down and stared at the ceiling. Wondering what had gotten into him. He felt sick with himself, and kept trying to tell himself it was just fatigue and exposure and that it would eventually go away. Without meaning to, he drifted off to a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew starts an eternal battle between what he wants and how religion views people like him.

Andrew walked into the chapel slowly, clutching the rosary his mother had given him tightly in his hand. A few other people were in there saying their own prayers, asking for forgiveness for their own sins, so nobody paid much mind to him. And he was grateful for that. 

He sat down in the back far from the others in there and stared at the cross. He felt a pang of guilt course through him as he eyed Jesus' body on the crucifix. He shouldn't be feeling this way for another man. It's been a month and he still couldn't stop thinking about the prince and it was starting to become problematic. Sometimes even leaving him incapable of doing his work. 

He got down and began praying, asking for forgiveness and for guidance. He felt sick with himself, he felt angry and upset with himself. He wasn't supposed to feel these things, he wasn't supposed to find a man attractive. He knew it was wrong, and knew he could very well be executed for it. 

Once he was done he got up and left the chapel, unable to stand another second in there, no doubt being mocked by all the angels in heaven and all the demons in hell. It was an insufferable feeling and he hoped it didn't linger.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund is a little shit, but that’s not a shock to anyone. And the battle of Andrew v Religion v his feelings continues!

Andrew should've known avoiding the prince wasn't going to be easy, and he felt ready to beat himself up for ever thinking that. So when he was alerted that Edmund was ill he felt a mixture of emotions. Ranging from mild excitement, to fear, to uneasiness. He grabbed his stuff and headed up to the castle, trying to figure out what awaited him. 

If Edmund was gravely ill that meant a lot of pressure was on him to save the heir to the throne, and if it was contagious he would have to monitor the king and queen as well, along with the princess. 16 year old Matilda, she was nothing like Edmund. Shy, quiet, intelligent, and artistically inclined. She preferred more laid back activities compared to Edmund's. She didn't mind being in her brothers shadow either, always telling Andrew the few times they've met how it was easier for her. Although she often complained about her future husband from another kingdom. 

If Edmund died her and her husband would then take the throne upon the death of the king. Andrew really didn't want to put that kind of pressure in a 16 year old so he was determined to cure Edmund of whatever was ailing him. 

He got to the prince's room again and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to announce his arrival. He was allowed in and ushered to the prince's bed, Andrew noticed instantly how Edmund didn't appear ill, at least not at first glance. He wasn't pale, wasn't sweating, wasn't writhing in pain, he was just laying there. But the real icing on the cake for Andrew was when Edmund let out a few fake coughs. Of course to the untrained ear they sounded real, but by this point he was quite familiar to the sounds of someone faking illness. 

Isabelle looked at him and he bowed courteously, "Your majesty." 

"Doctor, is he alright? It's come on quite suddenly, whatever it is." 

"Hmm, I see," he looked back at the prince, noticing a faint smirk on his lips, "would it be alright if I did a small exam? Alone?" 

"Of course Andrew, come on everyone, out of their way." 

With that she led the servants out of the room and shut the door behind her. Andrew thanked her then turned back to the prince. 

"Your royal highness, what seems to be the problem today?" 

The prince sat up and smiled, "Oh, nothing really, just bit of a cough and my throat hurts a bit as well." 

"I see." 

Edmund kept staring at him, much like he had last time, and it made Andrew slightly uneasy. Sure Edmund was attractive, he was able to admit that, but he wasn't sure as to why he captivated the prince as well. 

"Are you feverish at all?" 

He pressed a hand to the prince's forehead gently, and noticed nothing abnormal. 

Edmund said, "No. Don't think so at least." 

Andrew nodded and removed his hand, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. 

"It's probably just the cold weather. Just stay in bed for the day." 

"What's the rush doc?" 

Andrew froze in his spot, "What?" 

Edmund sat up even further, pinning Andrew in place with his piercing gaze, a smirk on his lips, "I mean you've only been here but a few minutes and you're already ready to leave. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Just have a busy schedule. That's all." 

"Mm-hm..." Edmund hummed as he laid back down, "if that's what you need to tell yourself doc." 

Andrew finished packing his stuff and quickly left the room. Once in the hall Isabelle stopped pacing. 

Andrew smiled and bowed, "He's going to be fine. Probably just the cold weather, and there's also that eclipse tonight so that could be making him feel under the weather as well. Just have him rest for the day and he should be back at it tomorrow." 

"Thank you Andrew, you're free to go. Also, tell Fellow to get here an hour early this evening, we have some guests coming over." 

"Absolutely your majesty." 

With that he turned and left, Lawrence walking alongside him, switching from room guard to castle guard. 

"So, what's up with Prince Edmund?" 

Andrew lowered his voice, "He's not ill in the slightest." 

"Figured as much myself, but I'm not a doctor. He's been acting odd since the horse incident." 

"Has he?" 

"Yes. He keeps talking about you." 

Andrew furrowed his brows in confusion and shook his head, "Must've gotten a head injury as well, I'm sure it'll sort itself out." 

Lawrence nodded, not too convinced, but opted against saying anything. They soon parted ways and Andrew decided to head into town for a little bit. 

He walked aimlessly around, hoping to clear his mind, after a little while he headed back to the castle and to his house. When he got there he saw Fellow getting ready for his work. 

"How's the prince?" 

"Hmm? Oh, he's fine. It seems the weather and eclipse have got him feeling-"

"Not what I meant."

Andrew stared at his brother, confused, "What else do you mean then?" 

Fellow looked up at him, smiling a mischievous smile, one with trouble written all over it, "I've been chatting with Edmund for a bit now, and he seems to have taken a liking to you-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

"Oh! Yeah! I gotta go!" 

With that Fellow bolted out of their house and in the direction of the castle. Andrew sighed and shut the door, sitting down at his desk. He grabbed an astrological chart and began studying it. Searching for any sign that would point to why he was in the situation he was in. 

He was confused to say the least. He'd done everything right so far in his life as far as he's concerned. He goes to church regularly, reads the Bible, prays when he wakes up before he eats and before he goes to bed, he does his work well and in a timely manner. 

Andrew groaned in frustration and rested his head in his hands, on the verge of tears. To have romantic thoughts and feelings for another man was wrong. Sinful. Dirty. Repulsive even. Yet here he was wanting nothing more than to kiss and hold the prince. 

He was a sinner. He was dirty. He was repulsive. 

He took a shaky breath as he came to terms with himself on that. He came to terms with his awaiting eternal damnation. The flames, the torture, the screams. All those awaited him the moment he took his final breath. 

He stood up and got into his nightclothes then got in bed, settling down for a restless sleep, completely avoiding prayer.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund continues being dramatic (but c’mon it’s just a human version of 035, he HAS to be dramatic). And Lawrence gets pulled into it, and tries his best to be the voice of reason, but really just wants to be the cool friend.

Edmund sighed as he situated himself on his horse, then cast a glance at Lawrence, a smile on his face. 

"Ready?" 

Lawrence smiled back, "Of course." 

They headed out of the stable and down the pathway towards the woods. Once a safe distance from the hustle and bustle of the castle Edmund struck up a conversation. 

"Have you seen Andrew around lately?" 

Lawrence cocked an eyebrow, "Every once in a while, he's been in town most days helping with the small outbreak of dysentery. Why?" 

Edmund sighed, "No particular reason. Just not used to seeing him as often as I had been." 

"How come?" 

Edmund shrugged, then looked back over his shoulder then leaned in slightly, dropping his voice, "I mean...he is kind of attractive. And I'm sure under all the seriousness he probably has an amazing personality." 

Lawrence slowly processed what Edmund had said to him, "You mean you have...romantic feelings for him? The doctor?" 

"Yeah. I mean, please do not tell anyone. I really am not wanting to think about what would happen to me. But I can trust you, right?" 

"Of course! Yes. You can. But isn't that a bit...unnatural?" 

"I mean maybe, but if it were truly unnatural then it wouldn't happen." 

"I guess there's some truth to that. But still." 

Edmund asked, "Do you think he has feelings for me too?" 

Lawrence shrugged, "Not sure. Why don't you ask him?" 

Edmund gasped, "What?! Ask him, to his face?!" 

"Yeah..." 

"I couldn't do that and you know it. Now, answer the question." 

Lawrence shook his head, "Maybe, I don't know. Listen, all I'll tell you is that not once have I seen him with a woman. Nor has he ever spoken of one. And he never seems to take any interest in them. So you might have a chance, but don't take my word for it." 

Edmund nodded, "Okay."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund has it bad for the doctor, and Andrew feels the same but doesn’t want to accept or deal with it.

"Arthur." 

Arthur looked up from his book, to the prince, "Sir?" 

Edmund sniffled, "Send for the doctor, I feel ill." 

Arthur stood up quickly, "Of course." 

Arthur exited the prince's bedroom and rushed to Andrew's place. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, until Fellow answered it. 

"Hey Fellow, is Andrew here?" 

Fellow nodded, "Of course, what's going on?" 

Arthur took a deep breath, "Prince is feeling ill." 

"Who's at the door?" Came Andrew's voice. 

"Arthur. He says the prince is sick again." 

"Again? Really? Let me grab my bag and I'll be out there in a minute." 

Arthur waited patiently again until Andrew stepped out and they walked back up the hill towards the large castle. 

Andrew broke the silence, "What seems to be the problem this time?" 

"Not sure, he didn't tell me anything." 

Andrew sighed, "I find all these reoccurring yet mysterious and frequent bouts of illness odd. Don't you?" 

"A bit." 

The rest of the walk was quiet, Andrew's thoughts racing a mile a minute. Had some bad luck or curse befallen the prince? Surely that couldn't be true. Why go for the heir? The king and queen were fine. So was Matilda. So why go just for Edmund? 

"Your royal highness, what seems to be the problem today?" Andrew asked once everyone else had cleared the room. 

"My throat is hurting again. And I could've sworn I felt a lump on it." 

Andrew nodded, "I see. Tilt your head back please." 

Edmund listened, sucking in a breath as Andrew's hands carefully touched his neck. He gazed up at the doctor, looking him directly in the eyes. 

Andrew noticed, and his stomach flipped. He tore his gaze from him to the wall and continued his inspection that way. 

Andrew then pulled his hands away, "I'm not noticing anything." 

Edmund shrugged, "Maybe I was just worrying myself." 

"Mm-hm..." 

Edmund sighed, noticing how Andrew's touch lingered. He reveled in it silently. 

"Just take it easy, there's not much else I can do. Okay?" 

Edmund nodded, and watched as the doctor left. He sighed again and laid back down, reaching up to touch his own neck, he smiled. Andrew's hands were soft yet calloused from work, and Edmund would be lying if he said he didn't want to experience more of it.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and queen begin to notice something’s off, and are ready to interfere.

Isabelle looked at her husband and whispered, "Something is seriously wrong with Edmund." 

"Is he ill again?" 

Isabelle shook her head, "No, I'm talking about his...obsession with the doctor. Andrew." 

The king, Harold, scratched his beard in thought, "Now that you mention it, it does seem quite odd. Perhaps he's lonely and needs more companionship?" 

"A wife maybe. He is at that age after all Harold. And he needs to produce an heir as well." 

Harold said, "I know, but he's my boy, I don't want to-"

"I know, I know. But it's time." 

Harold stood up from his seat, "I will send a message to nearby kingdoms and see if they have a worthy princess for our son." 

"Good. It's what he needs."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with the king and queen start to get weird, and results in Edmund being upset and showing a much more human side of himself to Andrew.

Edmund stared at his parents in shock and horror. 

"You're making me do what?!?!" 

Harold said, "I'm not sure why you're complaining? We have found a lovely girl-"

"I don't want to marry anyone! Especially not some woman I haven't even met yet!" 

Isabelle frowned, "Edmund, we're just worried about you." 

"Why?" 

"You've been awfully attached to Andrew." 

Edmund rolled his eyes, "That's what this is about? That's stupid! Setting me up for a marriage for no reason other than that!" 

Harold scowled, and he took a step towards the heir, "Don't talk to us like that!" 

And he struck him across the cheek. Edmund sucked in a breath, one of his father's many rings had sliced his cheek open, and he felt warm blood slide down his face. His father pulled his hand back, looking stunned. 

"E-Edmund I'm so-"

"Save it." 

With that Edmund turned and jogged out of the castle, to the stable, he grabbed his horse, ignoring those around him, and took off towards the woods. 

Tears slid down his cheeks, burning the cut as they slid down, but he didn't care. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of divine punishment for his interest in men. He wondered if the torment started before he even died and went to hell. Was it all catching up to him? 

He saw a figure in the distance and slowed as to not hit them or it. But that proved to be a mistake. 

"Edmund?" 

Edmund looked down and saw Andrew, confusion on his face. 

"I-oh, uh...hi...hi Andrew." 

"Are you alright?" 

Edmund sniffled and wiped his tears, laughing wetly then nodding. 

Andrew then gasped, "Oh, forgive me," he then bowed, "your royal highness." 

"No need for that right now Andrew. It's just us out here." 

"Sure. You're bleeding..." 

"I know." 

Andrew asked, "Do you want me to check it out?" 

"I suppose." 

"We'd have to go to my house, my supplies are there. Is that alright with you?" 

Edmund nodded, not wanting to face his parents quite yet, "Hop on." 

"You sure?" 

Edmund reached a hand down, "Of course. It'll be easier for us that way." 

Andrew took his hand and got situated behind him, but froze when he realized where his hands were going to have to go. Edmund seemed to notice this and chuckled slightly. 

"It's alright Andrew, I'd rather that than you falling off." 

Andrew took a breath and wrapped his arms around the prince's waist. Edmund smiled and savored it. It felt good, almost natural, as if his arms were always meant to go there. They began the ride to Andrew's house and rode in silence. It wasn't necessarily an awkward one, but definitely uncertain. 

They got there and dismounted the horse. Andrew led them in, and sighed a breath of relief when he saw Fellow wasn't there. He nodded to his bed, "Sit there. I'll be right back." 

Edmund listened and sat down, the bed was much more uncomfortable than his own, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about that. Why? He wasn't sure. He just did. He waited patiently as Andrew returned with some supplies. 

He watched as he sat the items down on the table and as Andrew tied his hair up. He tried to ignore the feelings that action ignited in him. 

Andrew grabbed a rag and poured something onto it, "This might burn a bit." 

He moved so he was standing between Edmund's legs, and carefully tilted his head up, inspecting the wound closely. He pursed his lips and got to work, keeping a hand on Edmund's jaw. 

Edmund yelped a little as he touched the cloth to the wound, swearing under his breath. Andrew's chest tightened. 

"Sorry..." 

Edmund breathed, "It's fine." 

Andrew sat the cloth aside then rubbed an herbal ointment over the cut. Then patched it up with a clean cloth. 

"That should do it." 

Edmund swallowed around the newly formed lump in his throat, "Yeah." 

Andrew slowly stepped away from him, "May I ask what happened?" 

Edmund eyed him intently, wondering if he was someone he could really trust. 

"They're trying to set me up with some random princess from another kingdom, one I haven't even heard of or met yet. I kept telling them I had no interest in any of it and my father got mad. And hit me." 

"The king hit you?" 

Edmund nodded, laying back dramatically, "Yes he did. It's not the first time either. I'm just fed up with it at this point." 

Andrew looked at the prince, unsure of how to help. This was the first time dealing with something like this and to say he was unprepared would be an understatement. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Edmund." 

Edmund sat back up and fixed Andrew with a curious gaze. 

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Edmund asked. 

"Me?" 

Edmund rolled his eyes a little, "Yes you, who else is in here?" 

Andrew's eyes widened, "Uh, yeah, I am." 

"How about you meet me by the western entrance to the castle tomorrow night at eight. Does that sound good? I want to talk to you about something." 

"Of course. That works for me." 

"Good." 

They stared at each other for a few moments until Edmund moved to get up. Andrew rushed to help him, placing a hand on the small of his back to steady him. Edmund smiled. 

"I should get going. But tomorrow night's a go?" 

Andrew smiled back, "Of course. Will you be okay traveling back on your own?"

"Absolutely. Thanks Andrew." 

"Anytime." 

With that Edmund left, and Andrew watched as he rode back towards the castle, obviously much better than he had been earlier.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve all been waiting for is finally here, and again Edmund allows himself to be vulnerable around Andrew, and oh boy does Andrew have it bad for the prince.

"Tell me, how do I look Arthur?" 

Arthur looked at the prince as he finished helping him get ready. 

"You look wonderful Edmund. I'm sure Andrew is going to love it. The purple brings out your eyes." 

Edmund's smile grew, "I know. That's why I chose it. And my family is distracted?" 

"Mm-hm, Fellow has them and the guests wildly entertained and so does Lawrence." 

"Perfect. Thank you Arthur, you're free to rest now." 

Edmund exited his room and made sure to take the back ways to ensure he didn't get caught. Once at the western entrance he took a steadying breath and approached the doctor, who was leaning against the tree, reading. 

"Hello Andrew." 

Andrew looked up, "Ah, your royal highness." 

He bowed and Edmund laughed lightly, "Again, no need for that when it's just us. Edmund works just fine." 

"Right, sorry, I forgot." 

Andrew looked him up and down, noticing he was in some of his finest clothes, then blushed as he thought of his own outfit. Edmund seemed to read his mind.

"You look fine Andrew, I swear." 

Andrew nodded nervously, "So, you said you wanted to talk about something." 

"I did. Here, come on." 

They began walking away from the castle but made sure to stay where there was still light. Edmund fought the urge to take Andrew's hand in his. Once Edmund felt they were a safe enough distance, he stopped, and Andrew stopped too. Edmund ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath. 

Andrew was thrown off by the sudden change in demeanor. Edmund was rarely ever nervous. 

"Are you alright?" 

Edmund nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. There's just something I need to get off my chest. Can I trust you?"

Andrew said, "Absolutely." 

"I think...I think I'm in love with you. No, I actually know I'm in love with you. And I get it if you hate me now, I get it if you think I'm disgusting and sinful now, I get it. I won't blame you if you marched right back up to the castle and told my parents. I'd even understand if you killed me-" 

"Hush." 

Edmund stopped his babbling and looked at Andrew. Andrew was looking back at him with an unreadable expression on his face, and Edmund took a step back in fear. 

Andrew asked, "Can I say something too?" 

"Of course." 

"I feel the same for you." 

Edmund's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you do?" 

Andrew nodded, "Yes, I would never lie about something like this. You've infatuated me since day one. You've been all I could think about for the past few months as well." 

Edmund smiled, relieved, "Oh thank god." 

Andrew chuckled a little at his relief, which turned to a gasp as Edmund pulled him in for a hug. Andrew gently wrapped his arms around him in turn, and smiled when he heard Edmund make a happy noise. Edmund looked up at the doctor, a big smile on his face, and giggled. 

Andrew laughed too and wiped some of the drying tears off of Edmund's face. Edmund then shivered and buried his face back in Andrew's chest. 

Andrew said, "It is getting cold isn't it?" 

Edmund nodded. 

"We can head back to my place for a little bit if you want. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah. Let's go." 

They walked to Andrew's house, hand in hand, and talked quietly amongst themselves. Once they got there they went inside and Andrew started a fire to warm them up. 

Edmund sat down on the bed next to Andrew and curled against his side, humming happily. 

Andrew asked, "Can I get you anything?" 

"No, I'm just fine." 

Edmund snuggled closer to the doctor and Andrew wrapped an arm around him, smiling. Edmund then shifted so he was sitting comfortably on Andrew's lap, nuzzling his neck, it was almost instinctual, and he'd be embarrassed if it were anyone else but Andrew was different. 

The doctor held him closely, adoring the prince. But something sorrowful tugged at his heart. Something seemed a little off in the way Edmund so freely absorbed the affection he was being given and craved it so desperately that he was willing to risk his life for it. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

The prince nodded, staying quiet, but tended slightly in Andrew's arms. He quickly began rubbing Edmund's back, to show him it wasn't anything bad. 

Andrew asked, "The king and queen aren't very affectionate, are they?" 

There was a pause, and Andrew started getting nervous, afraid he'd over stepped. But then Edmund nodded. 

"I'll be honest with you Andrew. Being a prince is not as fun and lavish as one usually thinks. It's usually a lonely existence. My parents are the king and queen, so they're usually too busy for me. Which leaves me with my servants. Arthur is nice and all, but not someone you can be affectionate with. Well, I can't. And I'm not allowed to socialize with just anyone, no, the people I can associate myself with are picked my parents. And are usually way more stiff and stuck up than I am. I really don't think I'm meant to live this kind of life, maybe God made some kind of mistake and accidentally put me here. Matilda, bless her heart, is much more capable of this than I am." 

Andrew frowned and held Edmund tighter, "You're great at this, the people love you Edmund!" 

"They won't love me when I take the throne and fail to produce an heir." 

"You worry yourself too much. Just relax for a little. It's going to be okay." 

Andrew reached up and began playing with Edmund's hair, running his hand through the soft blond. Edmund smiled placing a small kiss on the side of Andrew's neck. 

Edmund then sighed and sat up, "I really need to get going before my parents figure out I'm gone." 

"Right..." 

Edmund got to his feet and Andrew stood up as well, both of them weren't to keen on letting the other go, but that's just the way things were. 

"Before you go," Andrew said, making Edmund stop in his tracks, "can I just do something real quick?" 

"Of course." 

Andrew turned Edmund around gently and pulled him to him, so they were chest to chest. Edmund smiled, wrapping his arms around the doctor yet again. Andrew carefully placed a hand on the side of Edmund's face. 

Edmund smirked, "Just kiss me already doc." 

Andrew happily obliged. Edmund's grip on him tightened a little with excitement as they kissed. Andrew rubbed small circles onto the apple of his cheek with his thumb, making the prince shiver happily. Once they parted Edmund's cheeks were a deep red, and he had a giddy smile on his face. Andrew was sure he mirrored him. 

"Okay, I really need to get going now." 

Andrew snapped out of his trance, "Y-yeah." 

They kissed a final time then Edmund left, skipping the whole journey back to the castle. 

That night as Arthur helped him get ready for bed he was still unable to stop smiling. 

"Something good happen Edmund?" 

Edmund laid down, laughing, "Yeah. We kissed." 

Arthur's eyes widened, "Wait, hold on. Fill me in."

"To keep it simple, I'm tired, we confessed, we cuddled, then kissed before I left." 

Arthur smiled a little, "I'm happy for you, you've been awfully depressed lately. I think this is what you've been missing." 

After a few more minutes of idle chat Arthur left for the night. Leaving Edmund to himself, he yawned and got comfortable on his bed, then fell asleep dreaming of the doctor.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see that Andrew (true to 049 fashion) actually CAN experience the full spectrum of emotions. (Ft. a jousting scene)

Edmund took a long, deep breath as he finished putting his suit of armor on. Arthur finished dusting off a few places and smiled shyly at his friend.

"There, good to go." 

Edmund nodded, "Thanks Arthur. I'm glad it's spring again, I hate winter with a passion." 

"Oh I know you do. You don't let anyone forget." 

"Arthur, before you go, I did read Andrew that poem I wrote last night." 

"Finally, you've been going on about that for months. What did he think?" 

Edmund smiled, "He loved it, cried a little, but I don't mind that a bit." 

"Glad to hear, see you later?" 

Edmund nodded and he watched as Arthur left his room. It was the beginning of spring and his kingdom was holding their annual spring festival to kick off the farming season. He and Andrew have been going strong for three months as well, and most talks of an arranged marriage have dropped. So, overall things have been good. He's also had lots of time to work on the play he was writing, reading it to Andrew whenever they meet up, always doing the most theatrics as well for him. 

There was a familiar knock on the door and he smiled again, "Come in." 

Andrew stepped in and shut the door gently behind him. 

"You look handsome." 

Edmund blushed, Andrew's words of affection always made him do that. 

"So do you doc." 

Andrew snorted and looked down at his outfit, a simple white shirt and black trousers. 

"Right." 

"You really do." 

Andrew blushed and scratched the back of his neck, a little tell for him. Edmund adored it and walked towards him, pecking him on the lips. Andrew smiled and played a little with Edmund's hair. 

Andrew sighed, "Be careful out there, yeah?" 

"I will be. I promise." 

"Jousting is just so dangerous...I really don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

Edmund rolled his eyes playfully, "But you'd take care of me if something did?" 

"No doubt about it." 

"Then I have nothing to worry about!" Quipped Edmund, a cheeky grin on his face. 

"And I have everything to worry about." Teased Andrew. 

Andrew kissed Edmund again, "You'll do great though, I'm sure. You always do." 

"You know it." 

"Who are you going up against anyways?" 

"Some folks from a neighboring kingdom. Haven't gone against them before, but it could be fun." 

Andrew said, "I'm sure it will be. I'll be watching though, so make me proud." 

"Like I'd let you down." 

"Well, I better go before anyone suspects anything. Good luck." 

"Hey, where's my good luck kiss?" 

Andrew laughed softly, "Of course, how could I forget." 

They kissed again, then Andrew left, returning to his neutral state everyone else saw him in. He headed out to the stands and placed his bag between his legs, Lawrence, Arthur, and Fellow came and sat on either side of him.

Lawrence leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Excited to see Edmund all done up and on horseback?" 

Andrew blushed, "Stop." 

The three of them laughed at his reaction, only making him blush harder. Soon the court began making its way out and they all stood up, along with everyone else. Andrew found himself blushing again as Edmund rode by, winking at him. He heard Lawrence chuckle at that and he wanted nothing more than to just disappear. 

Once they were seated again the crowd settled in for what was surely going to be an entertaining jousting match. Andrew remained on guard though, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. 

Andrew quietly cheered for Edmund after his first successful pass. Edmund flashed him a smile. Edmund then loudly made a few snarky remarks about his opponent which got the crowd laughing. The next pass was successful as well, Edmund skillfully knocking his opponent off his horse. 

Edmund turned to Andrew, a playful glint in his eyes, and mouthed 'did you see that'. Andrew laughed and nodded. 

The crowd watched as Edmund prepped for the third and final pass of the round. They took off, and in the blink of an eye Andrew watched as Edmund was thrown violently off his horse. His opponent cheered loudly, and so did his fans, but Edmund didn't get back up. 

Andrew decided to take that as his cue and the match was paused so he could take care of Edmund. He jogged into the arena and was joined by the king and queen. Andrew noticed how the breast plate was dented and grimaced. 

"Well?" Asked Harold, anxiety clear in his voice. 

"We need to get him to his room, he's definitely injured." 

Isabelle nodded, "Arthur, Fellow, Lawrence! Come help Andrew!" 

They nodded and helped Andrew carry Edmund to his room. Then the queen and king helped get the festivities started again, knowing if anything went awry Andrew would get them. 

The whole journey to the prince's room Andrew had to fight off tears. Not wanting to appear weak, but the others noticed his struggle. And we're sympathetic of it.

Once Edmund was situated on his bed, Fellow rested a hand on Andrew's shoulder, "Do you want us to stay with you? We'd be more than happy to do so."

Andrew shrugged, Fellow then shook his head, "I think we're gonna stay anyways. Alright?" 

"Fine." 

Lawrence helped Andrew remove the armor, and Arthur helped him remove his clothes. Andrew gasped when he noticed the amount of discoloration near Edmund's ribs. He gently pressed his hands against it, and frowned when he felt a noticeable crack in them. 

He stepped back, "Broken." 

"What can be done?" Arthur asked. 

Andrew sighed, "Just wrap it up and hope for the best." 

He grabbed strips of cloth from his bag and carefully wrapped them around Edmund's rib cage. Once that was done he did his best to ensure he was comfortable on his bed. 

Andrew crouched next to him and brushed his hair out of his face, still doing what he could to fight off tears. 

Lawrence was the first to speak, "Come on, let's give them some time." 

Fellow, Arthur, and Lawrence then filed out of the room. That's when Andrew finally let the tears fall.

"Oh god..." 

He took one of Edmund's hands in his own and kissed it softly. 

"You need to wake up Edmund, please, please wake up..." 

Andrew could hardly function knowing there was a chance Edmund wouldn't wake up, or ever fully recover. He felt powerless for the first time in his life. He's used to having some kind of control over situations, but this one was way out of his hands. 

He said a prayer and asked-no-begged god to keep Edmund alive. Andrew knew he wasn't worthy of such a thing, but he knew he'd feel worse if he didn't try. He then took a minute to collect himself and got up, exiting the room. 

Just as he shut the door he saw the king and queen rushing his way. Fellow, Lawrence, and Arthur trailing behind them. 

"Is he alright?" Isabelle asked, voice shaky. 

"It's hard to say at the moment your majesties."

Isabelle looked up at Harold, fear on her face. Harold rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"It'll be alright dear. Andrew, go rest, we'll send Arthur should anything change." 

Andrew nodded, Fellow and Lawrence stepped forward and led Andrew out of the castle. Lawrence walked with the brothers all the way back to their house, and helped make sure he was situated before leaving. Throwing a pitiful frown at Andrew as he left. 

Andrew stared at the wall, blankly, and Fellow watched, his concern for Andrew growing by the second.

"Andrew?" He asked, hoping to get his attention. 

The doctor proceeded to burst into tears once more, cradling his head in his hands, pulling at his long hair. Fellow rushed to him and pulled him close to him, letting his baby brother sob into his chest. 

"Edmund's going to be okay, I know it." 

Andrew whimpered, "I can't lose him, oh god I love him too much to lose him..."

Fellow sat in a stunned silence, just holding Andrew, unsure of what else to do. Andrew wasn't one to always show this much emotion so he was a bit stunned, but understood. 

"It's going to be okay Andrew." 

Andrew shook his head frantically, "You don't know that. I don't know that. None of us do!" 

Fellow pursed his lips and opted on staying quiet after that, not wanting to upset him further. After a while Andrew's crying began to subside, going from harsh sobs to soft sniffles. Fellow just gently rubbed his back grateful the worst of it was over. 

"I told him to be careful." 

"I know you did. But jousting is just-"

"Dangerous. Very dangerous. I've never been fond of it." 

Fellow smiled a little, "I know you haven't." 

Andrew pulled himself out of Fellow's grip and stood up, wiping his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" 

Andrew looked at his brother, "Going for a walk." 

Fellow stood up, "Want me to come with? I'm worried about you being on your own." 

"I'll be fine." 

With that he left their cottage and walked into the woods, if Edmund didn't make it he wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself. 

Edmund's the only one who truly understands him and appreciates Andrew for who he is, well aside from his brother, but that's different. Andrew had never been good at the whole 'romance' thing, but with Edmund everything came naturally and easily to him. It felt right, and it was the most stable thing he's experienced in his life. 

He sat against a tree and rested his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Edmund needed to live.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and queen really are up to some weird stuff, also the bubonic plague is here, but it’s just a plot device.

Lawrence ran to Andrew's and Fellow's house, feet slamming against the grass as he did, swearing as he almost slid and fell. Once there he pounded on the door. 

"Andrew! Fellow! It's urgent!" 

The door flew open, and Andrew stood there, looking shocked, "What?!?!" 

Lawrence coughed then looked back at Andrew, "The king and queen need to speak to the both of you. Get your best clothes on and head to the throne room, it's very important." 

Andrew got a sinking feeling but nodded, "Alright, we'll be there in a minute." 

Andrew and Fellow quickly put on their nicest clothes, the ones they typically wore for formal events, then rushed up to the castle, Lawrence jogging alongside them. 

"Is it Edmund?" 

Lawrence shook his head, "No. as far as I know he's fine." 

They got there and Lawrence went into the throne room first, "Your majesties, I have Andrew and Fellow with me, like you asked." 

"Good, let them in." 

Lawrence gestured them in, Andrew had only been in there a few times. When he first got the job, when being assigned to help out during a military campaign, and after he'd healed the king of an illness a year or so ago. Fellow is in there frequently when they have their most high profile guests. It was elaborate but almost suffocating. 

Andrew and Fellow bowed simultaneously. 

"Your majesties." They said in unison. 

They then stood back up and waited for whatever awaited them. 

The king looked directly at Andrew, and Andrew nearly shrunk in fear. Did he know about him and Edmund? Andrew bit his tongue in an attempt to calm himself, the shock of pain brought him back to reality. 

"There's been reports of a mysterious illness in a nearby village. It's killed lots of people and livestock and seems to spread to every living being. I want you to go help out the other village doctor there and figure out what's going on." 

Andrew furrowed his brows, "May I ask what the cause is? Or what the symptoms are? Can I get any information at all?" 

"Not at the moment. Now, you," the king said, turning his attention to Fellow, "are now in charge of watching over Edmund as he recovers from his injuries. You have enough skill to do so, I'm sure. Can you handle that?" 

"Y-yes sir." Fellow stammered out. 

Andrew's breath caught in his throat, everything was happening so quickly. He was being pushed out to help with some deadly sickness and Fellow was being tasked with the prince.

Fellow glanced at Andrew out of he corner of his eyes and saw the tangible fear on Andrew's face. His heart broke but there was nothing he could do, he wasn't in any power to change the situation. He feared for Andrew's safety and his sanity. He wanted to yell at the king for this, tell him to send someone else, but Andrew was one of the best doctors around, so it had to be him. 

Isabelle then looked at him, "Fellow, say your goodbyes to Andrew, then head up to Prince Edmund's room, Arthur is there and will help you out. Okay?" 

"O-okay..."

Fellow turned to Andrew and Andrew looked at him, a facade of stoicism on his face, Fellow could see right through it. Down to the sadness, fear, and anger. 

He pulled Andrew in for a hug without a word, and wrapped his arms around him tightly, knowing it could very well be the last time they hug. And as much as Fellow was happy, and upbeat, knowing his brother was in danger often put a damper on him. Especially knowing it was some odd illness affecting everyone, that only made it worse. 

He whispered, "I'll pray for you, and your safety." 

Andrew nodded and whispered, "Watch over Edmund for me, yeah?" 

"Absolutely. He's my top priority." 

They parted and soon Fellow walked out of the room after being dismissed, Fellow kept looking back until his brother was no longer in sight, then trudged to the prince's room, a pit in his stomach. This was going to be rough.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew becomes weary of the king and queen as he sets off to help the new town deal with the plague.

Andrew watched as his brother left then turned his attention back to the king and queen in front of him. 

The king looked him up and down, “The doctor there will explain everything to you. You know where his office is, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good. Isabelle, can you hand him his new uniform?” 

Isabelle nodded and got up, grabbing a pile of clothes off the floor next to her, she walked to Andrew and placed them in his hands. 

“Thank you ma’am.” 

She merely nodded and walked back to her husband. A stony look on her face. 

Harold said, “Those should help protect you a bit. The doctor told me to tell you to put them on before you get into town and to mind the dead. You’re allowed to take your horse as well. They have a stable where they can keep him.” 

Andrew nodded, “Anything else.” 

“You can also pack some of your personal belongings. You’ll be staying there until this is over, or you die. But if anything changes we’ll send for you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Dismissed.” 

Andrew bowed and left, making the walk back to his house. He went in and grabbed his bag, and began packing his important items. A few changes of clothes, hygiene supplies, his journal, and his blanket. He threw on the uniforms robes and decided the bird like mask could wait. He then grabbed his bag of medical supplies along with his belongings and left. The walk to the stable felt like a thousand years. Once there he was greeted by Lawrence. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Fellow will explain. I must head to the town, there’s a disease and they need my help.” 

Lawrence frowned, “Right, let me go get your horse.” 

A few minutes later Lawrence returned, Andrew’s black horse by his side. Andrew skillfully got up and secured his stuff. 

“When will you be back?” 

“No idea. But it’ll be best if you all stay out here, I’m sure.” 

Lawrence just nodded, mad that the king and queen were making him do this. 

Andrew swallowed around a lump in his throat, “Goodbye.” 

“Bye.” 

He then started for the gate, once there some guards opened it and let him out, once he heard them close up behind him it sunk in. 

He very well could never return. The king and queen have quite possibly sent him to his death. And he’d never have the chance to bid a proper farewell to Edmund. Oh god, Edmund. 

He’s going to pitch a fit when he comes too, or if he does for that matter. It’s been a week and a few days and he’s still unconscious. Andrew clenched his jaw as he thought about Edmund. But he wasn’t mad at him, no, he was mad at his parents. They had to have figured it out by now, Andrew’s nearly certain, and that’s probably why they’re making him do this. Otherwise they probably would’ve kept him. He shook his head in doubt, they probably would have confronted him had they found out, and they didn’t say a word about them knowing. So it couldn’t be that, right? 

On the way to town it began raining lightly and he huffed in annoyance, it seemed the heavens felt keen on mocking him. He nudged the horse to make it go faster, and he listened to the doctor, also not thrilled about being in the rain. Once the buildings came into view he put the mask on, just like he’d been instructed to do. Even placing some lavender in the beak, which was also a tip the doctor had given him. He mentally prepared for whatever was awaiting him. 

Once he got into town limits he was met by eerie silence and stillness, not the screaming and chaos he’d been inspecting. It was deathly quiet and deathly still. He peered down, gazing at the corpses that lined the street, in various states of decay. He fought down a gag and instead tried to focus on his mission and the scent of lavender. 

He quietly asked himself, “How did it get so bad so quickly?” 

Once he got to the doctor’s office he got off his horse, gently rubbing him and tying him to the post. 

“Wait here, okay? I’ll get you some water and food.” 

The horse made a small noise in turn and stamped at the ground a little. Clearly unnerved by his surroundings. 

“I know, not ideal, but it’s necessary.” 

He went knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” 

He let himself in and saw a man sitting at a desk, the man appeared to be roughly ten years older than himself, and Andrew felt a slight bit of relief at being in the company of a more experienced doctor. 

The man gazed up at him, “You must be Andrew, yes?” 

“Yes sir, I am. The king and queen sent me to you.” 

“That they did, I’m Henry by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you Henry.” 

Andrew took his mask off and ran a hand through his hair, “Hate to be a bother at the moment, but where could I get some water for my horse?” 

Henry laughed a little, “Don’t worry my assistant Jacob will take care of that.” 

Andrew nodded, relieved at the one less task he had to deal with. 

“Have a seat, do you need anything to eat or drink?” 

“No, I’m fine, thank you though.” 

Andrew sat across from him, and Andrew took note of the mans formality and monotonous tone. It was slightly unsettling but he could manage. 

Andrew watched as Henry grabbed a leather bound book and place it on the table between them. 

“It seems to be a plague of sorts,” Henry said, “it kills quickly and spreads even quicker. Quicker than what I can keep up with. There were two other doctors helping me, but they’ve already died. It got here about eight days ago, and it’s already done so much damage, I’ve never dealt with anything on this scale. We’ve tried prayer, tried killing sinners, banned gambling, banned dancing, banned alcohol, nothing. We’ve even tried killing a few suspected witches.” 

“I see...” 

Henry opened the book and showed Andrew the sketch of what he presumed to be a victim of the plague. 

Henry said, “It leaves no part of the victim unaffected. Their necks, groin, and armpits swell. They sweat, vomit, have dysentery like symptoms, they cough blood, their bodies heat up. They struggle to breathe, shiver uncontrollably, and are in extreme pain.” 

With each symptom listed Andrew grew discouraged. He thought about Edmund for a moment, and silently prayed for his safety. Along with his brother’s and friends. Andrew knew they were in for a long one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s first day of handling plague victims, and he can’t stop worrying about Edmund.

Andrew walked into the house of his first patient, or victim rather, a stick and his bag by his side. A young woman greeted him, looking panicked and exhausted. 

"My husband, he's got it, he's in that room over there." She nodded in the direction of a doorframe. 

Andrew nodded and went in, the woman following closely behind. Her hands clasped together and at her chest, almost as if she were praying. He cast his eyes to the man laying on the straw bed, covered in sweat and buboes. His body trembled a little and jolted as he coughed violently, some blood coming out. Under the mask Andrew grimaced. 

Andrew said, "Hello, sir, I'm here to help you." 

The man looked at him, fear in his glazed eyes. 

"Fear not, I'm not going to hurt you." 

The man relaxed slightly, either out of trust or exhaustion, Andrew didn't care to figure it out. Just wanting to get to work. 

He sat his bag and stick down, and opened the bag, pulling out a glass bottle filled with vinegar and an onion. He turned to the woman. 

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but do you have a bowl or something I could borrow." 

She lit up slightly, a small hardly noticeable smile on her face, "Of course. I'll be right back." 

Andrew nodded, waiting patiently, also keeping an eye on his patient. She came back a few minutes later and handed him a bowl. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." 

He poured the vinegar into it and approached the man, crouching to his level. 

"Drink this." 

He tried to reach a hand out, but it flopped down after trembling a great deal. 

Andrew said, "Don't worry, I can help." 

He cradled the man's head under his hand and propped him up a little, he felt the sickly warmth radiating off of him, even through the thick gloves he wore. He held the bowl to his chapped lips and let him drink it slowly. The man retched at the bitter taste and Andrew apologized. Once it was gone he sat the bowl aside and held the man as he coughed and sputtered, body shaking with the force. When the episode ended and he caught his breath again Andrew helped lay him down. He then grabbed the onion and cut it in half with his knife, and rubbed it over the boils on the mans skin. 

When he finished he packed his bag and got up, grabbing his belongings. 

He said, "This should help ease the pain a little and drive away any bad spirits. I'll be back tomorrow if need be, okay?" 

The woman nodded and thanked him, then walked with him to the door. He exited the house and sighed before moving to the next, then the next, then the next one. It seemed every house had at least one infected person in it and he felt distressed knowing not all of them would make it. He wasn't a miracle worker after all. 

Once he had checked up on every house he went around the streets tallying the dead to the best of his ability, and watched as Henry recruited people to help them cart off the dead, the last task of the day. Once they had a reasonable amount of helpers they loaded the bodies onto wagons and carried them to a mass grave, just outside of town. They were thrown in and quickly covered up with dirt. Everyone then parted ways, too scared to even stick around for a prayer. Andrew walked back to the office with Henry, both men were exhausted beyond belief. But dinner and their beds were waiting for them, and they couldn't be happier about that. 

Once there they stepped out of their uniforms and Andrew sighed as his body already ached from the exertion. 

Henry noticed and smirked a little, "You'll get used to it in a few days, I'm sure." 

Andrew nodded. They washed up a little then sat at the table, their food already there thanks to the friendly assistant Jacob. They said a quick prayer than began eating. It was a watery soup with cabbage, potato, and carrots in it. Wasn't what Andrew was used to, but he wasn't one to complain. 

"So, what's life like working for the royal family?" 

Andrew shrugged, "It's okay, can be pretty slow at times. Can't go into too much detail though." 

"Right, right. Do you have a romantic partner or anything? I mean, you're young, surely there's someone." 

Andrew lied, "No, while the work can be slow I'm kept just busy enough to not have time for romance." 

"Understandable." 

"Do you? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Yeah, but things didn't work out." 

Andrew apologized. The rest of the dinner was spent making more pointless small talk, while Henry was kind Andrew wasn't fond of his monotone voice. 

He was used to Edmund, Fellow, Lawrence, and Arthur. All of them are extremely expressive when they talk. Especially Edmund. Andrew bit back a smile as he thought of his secret lover's voice. It was deep and smooth and suited him well. At times it could be soft, like when he talks to small animals or tries to sweet talk Andrew. Other times it could be loud and rough, like when expressing his frustration when a poem doesn't come out the way he wants it or when he gets into a fight.

That night as Andrew got ready for bed he thought about Edmund. He wondered if he’d woken up yet, it his condition had worsened at all. If he had woken up, was he asking about him? Was he wondering where he went? Was he upset about it? 

The moment he laid down he was fast asleep, body fatigued by the day he’d had.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has a nightmare about Edmund.

Andrew woke with a gasp, shooting up abruptly, chest heaving. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, his nerves slowly calming down. He buried his face in his hands as he replayed the nightmare he’d had. 

///He’d been summoned back to the castle for unknown reasons, upon returning the castle was in disarray. Bodies strewn about, the horses running wild having broken from their stables. He’d gone inside and the first body he saw was that of Lawrence. Large oozing buboes on either side of his neck, lips caked in blood. As he made his way through he came upon more familiar faces. Fellow, Arthur, Isabelle, Matilda, Harold. But one person was missing Edmund. He walked up to the prince’s bedroom, being mindful on the decaying staircase, wincing as pieces crumbled and broke off beneath his weight. He began the trek down the hallway and it felt like it went on forever and just as he got ready to turn back around he suddenly found himself inside the prince’s room. Once in there he retched at the smell, instead of the usual aroma of flowers and herbs it smelt like death and decay. He approached Edmund’s bed, now enclosed by a white canopy, he pushed the curtain aside and screamed at the sight before him. Edmund lay on his bed, nude, covered in blood and buboes and sweat. The smell was also unbearable and Andrew could hardly catch his breath. He gasped and gagged, tears streaming down his face. Edmund reached out to him, quietly begging for help and mercy, but before Andrew could do anything he quickly decayed, right in front of him. Andrew screamed again and was swallowed up by flames as the floor gave out beneath him, dragging him right into the pits of hell.\\\\\ 

Andrew took another shaky breath and fought back sobs as he tried to forget the dream. He silently repeated the words ‘it was just a dream’ to himself repeatedly as he watched the sky lighten. Before he knew it, it was time to get up and get back to work. Helping the townspeople amidst the plague. 

He and Henry are their breakfast in silence, both too tired to say anything, they got ready in silence and parted ways after going over their plan for the day. Andrew decided to head to houses with newly infected first. 

He got to the first one and knocked on the door, “It’s the doctor, please open up.” 

The door opened and Andrew greeted the man who’d opened it, he seemed to be around his age, but looked extremely stressed. 

The man let him in, “I’m Abraham. My daughter Mary has come down with whatever it is that’s going around. She’s been in extreme pain all night, I’ve tried comforting her, but she’s just inconsolable. Doesn’t help her mother died a few days ago.” 

Andrew said, “Sorry to hear that, I’m Andrew by the way, where is she?” 

“Follow me.” 

Abraham led Andrew to a back room, there a young girl lay on a small bed, curled up and crying. 

Abraham spoke first, “Mary, the doctor’s here, He’s going to help make you feel better, okay?” 

Andrew nodded, and crouched down, he wasn’t used to dealing with young children, but had enough experience that he wasn’t too worried. 

She uncurled herself and let Andrew do some basic treatments on her, while Abraham did his best to distract her and comfort her. Once he finished he and the father left her alone. 

“When will you be back?” 

Andrew shrugged, “Tomorrow.” 

The father became a little panicked, “Y-you can’t stay here? Not for a little while at least?” 

“I’m sorry, I wish I could, but I have other people I need to tend to.” 

Abraham frowned, “Please, I don’t want to lose her....” 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Andrew said before leaving. 

He moved on with his day, going to each house and doing what he could to help, but was starting to realize it was futile. He still had a job to do though, and intended to do it even if it killed him. 

The next several days went on like that. Wake up, help the ill, cart off the dead, go to bed. It was repetitive and exhausting, but necessary. He just wanted to be back with Edmund, happy and safe.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund finally wakes up after the jousting accident.

"So, there's just this possibility that Andrew might not come back?" 

"Correct." Fellow replied. 

Arthur frowned, "I don't want that to happen, Andrew's nice. I mean, not that you're not-"

Fellow laughed a little, "Don't worry, I get what you mean." 

The two looked at Edmund's sleeping form, he was coming in and out of consciousness every once in a while, but wasn't entirely coherent when he did. But they'd take it. 

Arthur leaned in a little, dropping his voice, "Do you think, you-know-who, is behind it?" 

Fellow nodded, "Absolutely. I mean, royal doctors aren't supposed to leave for things like this. They're supposed to stay and keep the king and queen safe. It just doesn't make sense to me. Why would they make him leave for something like this? For dysentery and stuff like that, I can see why they'd have him help. This just really doesn't make any sense. I feel like they know about my brother and him." 

Arthur said, "I agree. The king and queen have been acting odd for a while now, basically since the time the two finally got together." 

"Mm-hm." 

"Do you support him?" 

"My brother?" Asked Fellow.

Arthur nodded. 

Fellow smiled, thinking about his little brother and how much he watched him struggle with that part of himself, "Of course. I know we're often taught that it's not right or abnormal, but I can put that aside so long as he's happy."

They turned their attention to the bed as Edmund shifted and slowly sat up. Edmund winced and laid back down quickly, but his eyes stayed open and he glanced around. Fellow got up. 

“W-where....where’s Andrew?” 

“I’ll explain later. For now though, I should go get your parents. Actually, Arthur could you go get them please and let them know he’s awake?” 

Arthur nodded and left the room. Fellow turned his attention back to the prince. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Edmund grunted, “I hurt really bad...and I want to know where Andrew is.” 

“I’ll explain once your parents leave.” 

Edmund eyed him warily but nodded, staying quiet. Fellow took off the bandages and inspected his ribs. 

Fellow murmured, “They’ve healed some, I can tell. But I bet it still hurts.” 

“It does.” 

Fellow wrapped them up in a fresh bandage and sat back down, just as the king and queen entered the room. He quickly stood back up and bowed. 

Isabelle and Harold rushed to Edmund and worried over him, Fellow and Arthur just stood off to the side making small talk amongst themselves. Once the king and queen were done fretting over Edmund, they thanked Arthur and Fellow, then left the room. 

“Okay now that they’re gone,” started Edmund, “I want to know where Andrew is.” 

Fellow sighed, “Listen, Andrew was sent to town a few days ago to help them with a deadly plague. I guess a few of the other doctors died and they really needed his help so the king and queen sent him to help out. We don’t know when he’ll be back, but that’s where he is.” 

Edmund took a few moments to absorb the information he’d been given. 

He scowled, “My parents made him do what?!?!” 

Fellow’s eyes widened, “L-listen, I know you’re upset but please calm down.” 

Fellow looked at Arthur, unsure of what to do. Arthur got up and approached the prince. 

“Andrew’s smart, he’ll be okay.” 

“I can’t believe this! How could they just send Andrew off like that!” 

“I know you’re upset-”

“I’m beyond upset! Here, help me up, I’m talking to my parents about this.”

Arthur and Fellow quickly shook their heads. 

Fellow reminded him, “You can’t intervene without them knowing the truth, and that’s so dangerous.” 

Edmund looked him in the eye, “I think they already do. Otherwise they wouldn’t be purposefully putting Andrew in harms way.” 

Arthur said, “Right, but you talking to them could make things worse. And neither Fellow or I want anything bad to happen to you two.” 

Edmund sighed, defeated, “Fine. But if they do something like this again, I’m going to tell them exactly how I feel. They find everyone so disposable. It’s disgusting.” 

Arthur and Fellow stayed silent on that. 

Edmund said, “I don’t care what happens anymore, as long as Andrew comes back to me safely.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into Andrew’s and Fellow’s *extremely* tragic backstory.

“Andrew, there’s a letter for you.” 

Andrew looked up from his journal towards Henry, Andrew thanked him and grabbed the paper in his hand. Henry walked off so he could read it in privacy. 

He unfolded it and began reading, automatically recognizing the handwriting as his brother’s,

‘Andrew, 

Hopefully this letter finds you in good spirits and even better health. Can you believe you’ve already been gone for two months? I can’t. None of us can. Prince Edmund, Lawrence, and Arthur kept begging me to write you, I was hesitant at first knowing how busy you must be, but I’ve finally caved. Edmund woke up about three days after you left and he’s doing really well, although he’s not thrilled about your situation. But his prayers are with you and the townspeople. 

Lawrence told me to tell you that he misses you as well, and that he wishes you were back here, saying how it would be more fun again if you were here. Arthur says the same. I, obviously, feel the same as well. 

The king and queen have been acting off lately, so the four of us are watching them closely. We can’t help but feel that they deliberately put you in harms way. But don’t worry, we’ll handle it. 

The nights have been awfully quite and lonely without you at home as well. I’m used to having you around and having to fret over you. You are my baby brother after all. 

Well, I suppose that’s everything, you don’t have to write back if you don’t want to. Just wanted to let you know we’re still thinking about you. 

Your brother,  
Fellow’ 

Andrew smiled and quickly wiped his tears away. While he was ecstatic that Edmund was getting better again he couldn’t help but worry about him. He knew Edmund could have a quick temper and knowing that Edmund was upset about Andrew he feared he was going to do something stupid. 

He also worried about what Fellow had said about the king and queen and how he felt that this was done on purpose. Maybe his gut had been right all along? He shook his head and folded the paper up and tucked it into his cloak just as Henry walked back into the room. 

“Good news I hope?” 

Andrew nodded, “Yes. The prince has practically recovered from his injuries from a few months ago.” 

Henry smiled, “That’s good to hear, we were all worried about him.” 

“It was a scary time but he has a way of pulling through the unexpected.” 

The day went on as normal and Andrew pushed all thoughts of the letter out of his head as to remain focused on his tasks. 

That night before bed, as he sat up journaling about his findings during the day, the letter creeped back into his head. Once done with the journal he pulled it back out and reread the part about the king and queen. 

He’d always had an off putting feeling about them, but he tried giving them the benefit of the doubt. Basically blaming it on the fact that it was because their troops stormed and took control of his old kingdom and town when he was a kid. He was the youngest son of peasant farmers with a skill in medicinal treatments. So, after their troops killed his and Fellow’s mom and dad, they were captured and brought to this kingdom. 

He’d been trained by the old royal doctor, alongside Fellow, and excelled. Fellow didn’t do too well and but was quite comedic, so they found use in him as a jester. 

They weren’t treated the greatest when they were younger, but it was something. So they accepted it. So, while they did cause them a lot of problems, they did help them in a way, so he tried to put their differences aside, even if just for that. 

But now he sees how that just may have been a fatal error.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since Andrew’s departure, and Edmund is in a sticky situation.

Edmund paced the room back and forth quickly, muttering under his breath as he did so. Arthur watched, concern evident in his eyes. 

"Do I need to send for Fellow?" 

Edmund shook his head, "No." 

Arthur whimpered and leaned back slightly, the prince's erratic behavior was starting to get out of control. Andrew has been gone for a year at this point, in the town and other nearby villages helping with plague victims. It had been pretty much confirmed by this point that the king and queen knew about his relationship with Andrew. So, in an attempt to keep him from going after him, they'd placed him in the palaces dungeon. Arthur and most of his belongings were with him, but it was nearly impossible to escape from. 

"I need to get out of here...I need to find Andrew..." 

Arthur stayed silent this time, letting the prince ramble. His worry for him though was steadily increasing with each passing second. He feared Edmund would kill himself from stress and anger. Arthur tried calming him with prayers, hymns, bible verses, and just being supportive. But nothing worked. 

Edmund walked up to the barred window, purple cloak dragging on the dirty ground, and stared out of it. A scowl on his face, it seemed permanent these days, and it saddened Arthur deeply. 

Edmund spat, "We're basically prisoners! Fucking prisoners...I'm the prince, and I'm imprisoned by my own parents!" 

Edmund then turned to Arthur, and softened, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess...I really am." 

"It's okay. So long as we're together it's more tolerable." 

Edmund sat down and grabbed his book, it was a poetry book and began reading. Trying to pass the time. Arthur turned and looked out the window, praying for better days. 

Just as the two got comfortable they heard frantic and quick footsteps heading towards them. Arthur and Edmund looked at each other in confusion. Edmund got up and went to the cell door, peaking out of it, watching as Fellow rushed towards them. 

Arthur asked, "Who is it?" 

"It's Fellow."

Fellow stopped at the cell door, breathless and looked at Edmund. 

Fellow panted, “It’s the king...the king is...the king is gravely ill.” 

Edmund’s eyes widened and Arthur gasped in shock, looking at the prince. 

“Andrew’s on his way, but it’s not looking good for the king.” 

“Oh god...” 

Edmund sat down and took a shaky breath, sure he and his father didn’t have the greatest relationship, but it was still his father. And he didn’t feel quite ready to take the throne yet, if they’d even let him after all this. 

Edmund said, “Wait, Andrew is coming?” 

Fellow nodded, “Yes. They decided this is serious enough to warrant his return.” 

“Can I see him?!?!” 

“Maybe, I’ll see what Lawrence and I can do.” 

Edmund nodded, and Fellow left. 

Arthur broke the silence, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, at the moment. Just a lot to process.” 

“No doubt.” 

Edmund and Arthur sat back down and waited for any changes to happen.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and Andrew reunite under tough and odd circumstances, but are happy about it nonetheless.

The gates flew open once the guards caught sight of Andrew, perched up on his horse, a frantic look on his face. He rushed to the stable to drop his horse off then rushed inside, not saying a word to anyone. His first priority was the king, everything and everyone else could wait. 

He ran to the king's bedroom and saw his brother waiting outside, anxiety written on his face. 

"Fellow!" 

Fellow perked up a bit, "Andrew!" 

The brothers hugged for a moment, happy to see one another again. Once they broke apart things turned serious again. 

"What's going on with the king?" 

"A few nights ago the king had an episode of intense chest pain, and ever since he's been in and out of consciousness. His condition hasn't improved a bit." 

Andrew nodded, "I'll see what I can do." 

He knocked on the door and was granted permission to go in. He entered the room alone, Fellow having been relieved of his duty. Andrew bowed, and looked at Isabelle, who sat at the bedside of her ailing husband. 

"Your majesties, I came as quickly as I could." 

Isabelle said, "Do you think he's going to be alright?" 

Andrew looked at the king, his complexion a deathly pale, dark circles under his eyes, his lips tinted a light blue. He furrowed his brows and took a small step forward. 

"May I?" He asked. 

Isabelle nodded, and watched as Andrew stepped to the other side of their bed, and slowly inspected the king. After just a few minutes he reached his conclusion, and it left a sickly feeling in him. 

"Your majesty," he said, looking up at the queen, "I'm afraid the king is dead..." 

"W-what?" 

Andrew stood up straight, and looked Isabelle dead in the eye, "I'm sorry your majesty, but your husband is dead." 

Isabelle gasped, "Oh god, oh god no!" 

Andrew apologized again, and eyed the kings corpse. He couldn't have been dead for too long, but he probably wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways. 

Isabelle looked at him, "Go tell Edmund. I wish to be alone, servants will take care of the rest." 

Andrew bowed again and exited the room, shocked to find Fellow waiting for him. 

"Well?" 

"He's dead." 

Fellow's eyes widened, "Oh my god...what do we do?" 

"Not sure, but I was given permission to tell Edmund. I assume he's in his room, right?" 

Fellow shook his head, "No, he's not." 

"Then where is he?" 

"The dungeon."

Andrew froze, “He’s where?” 

Fellow said, “He’s in the dungeon. I’ll explain on the way, alright?” 

Andrew nodded, too stunned for words. Fellow took his brother by the hand and began the long walk to the dungeons. 

“How did he end up there?” was Andrew’s first of many questions. 

Fellow began to explain, “Well, shortly after Edmund had woken up we, Arthur and I, explained where you were and what you were doing, and who sent you to do it. He wasn’t pleased about it, he saw it as a personal attack from his parents. So when he confronted them for their actions and said how royal doctors aren’t supposed to be involved in things like that it got heated quickly. They ended up pressing him as to why he was so upset and in doing so he accidentally revealed his secret, not of your relationship, although we’re sure they know, but of how he’s only attracted to men and not women. At first they didn’t seem to be too terribly bothered by it, but they definitely complained alot, and ignored him after that. But it got worse as he kept asking about you and kept demanding you come back here. They wouldn’t budge. Then he threatened to leave and never come back, that’s when they threw him in. And voiced their disgust at his interest in you. Once he was tossed aside, Arthur is with him by the way, the king and queen worked exception hard to keep the two of you separated. Which is why they kept allowing merchants who were infected into the town and villages, to keep you busy. And why they kept finding pointless issues to keep Edmund in the dungeons.” 

Andrew’s anger was at a level it had never been at, and he could hear his own pulse racing in his ears. 

“I can’t believe it.” He growled. 

Fellow frowned, “I know, I know. I’m angry too, but hey, you get to see him for a little while.” 

“Yeah to tell him his dad died, then I’m probably going to have to leave again.” 

Fellow elected to stay silent, the anger on his brother’s face concerned him, but he was unsure of what to do. Just a short while later they found themselves at the entrance to the dungeons. Fellow grabbed the key he stole from his pocket and opened the door. 

“Where is he?” 

“Last cell-”

“Andrew!” Edmund’s voice cried out. 

“Last cell on the right.” 

Andrew took off running. 

“Edmund!” Andrew replied. 

Andrew got to his lover’s cell and was greeted by a tired yet ecstatic looking Edmund. Andrew reached through the gaps in the bars and rested a hand on Edmund’s grimy cheek, slowly stroking it. The prince’s eyes fluttered shut and he smiled a little as the doctor doted on him. He’d missed it, missed his gentle affection, his soothing demeanor. Andrew couldn’t help but smile as well, almost forgetting the situation they were in. 

Fellow and Arthur watched the exchange, happy looks on their faces. They were glad to see the two reunited, knowing just how badly they’d missed each other. 

Andrew soon pulled his hand back and Edmund opened his eyes, looking directly into Andrew’s. 

“You’re here, you’re really here.” 

Andrew nodded, “I am.” 

Andrew then looked at Arthur, “I’m so happy to see you too.” 

Arthur was taken back slightly, shocked that Andrew was paying attention to him at a time like this. 

“Same goes for you.” 

Andrew then looked back to Edmund. 

Edmund said, “So, what’s going on with my father?”

Andrew took a deep breath, “He’s dead Edmund. Had died shortly before I got here. There was nothing that could be done...I’m sorry.” 

Edmund’s face fell and his eyes became glossy with tears. Arthur looked stunned and eyed the prince warily. The prince could be extremely unpredictable at times, especially when receiving bad news, but given the nature of his and the king’s relationship he was liable to go either way with the news. 

Edmund sheepishly asked, “Does this mean I’m king now?” 

“No idea. Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Andrew pushed a little, “What do you mean by that?” 

Edmund sighed, “Like I’m angry at him for what he’s done to all of us. You me, Arthur, Fellow, Lawrence. The rest of the staff and the townspeople, and villagers. But he was still my father, at the end of the day. And I don’t feel ready to be king yet. I’m so confused.” 

Andrew reached through the bars again and took one of Edmund’s hands in his own. 

“We’re all here for you, my love.” 

Edmund lit up a little at that, heart skipping a beat. 

“I knew it.”


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get real interesting.

The four boys quickly looked in the direction of the voice, their eyes landing on the queen, a scornful look on her face. 

"I knew there was something up with you two." She jabbed a finger in the direction of Andrew and Edmund. 

Andrew quickly regained composure and so did Edmund. Andrew stepped back from Edmund, a fearful look on his face. Isabelle then glared at Edmund. 

"You're not fit to be king." 

Edmund scoffed, "What do you mean by that? I'm way more capable than you!" 

Isabelle shook her head, "You're really not. Your infatuation with men is a sign of mental weakness and you won't be able to produce an heir! Having an heir means everything!" 

"Then put Matilda and her husband on the throne. What's stopping you from that? They could produce an heir." 

"I don't think she's capable either." 

Edmund scowled, "Don't you dare talk about her like that! You married into this! Matilda and I have way more right to the throne than you! You're just power hungry!"

Andrew mouthed, 'Calm down dear.'

Edmund listened, taking a shaky breath, "It's my duty as the first born son of the king to be on the throne, it's my divine right to be on the throne. God now speaks through me, the true heir, not you. And by putting yourself up there you're setting yourself up for eternal damnation." 

Isabelle scowled even more, "Watch it Edmund, you're playing with fire. And as the new ruler, I want the four of you imprisoned." 

Edmund knew there was no way out of it, but knew he still had some say. 

"Fine. So long as Andrew is with me. And Arthur and Fellow are together, in the cell right across from this one so we can keep an eye on each other. And I demand the three of them have the same access to food and warm linens that I do. Is that a deal?" 

"...fine. Guards!" 

Two guards entered the room, one of them Lawrence, his eyes widened in shock as the queen explained to them the situation but he stayed quiet. 

Once the four of them were placed where Edmund requested the queen and guards left, not after Lawrence signaled that he'd be back later. 

Andrew said, "You did good Edmund. Standing your ground like that." 

He kissed Edmund's temple to help get his point across. Edmund cracked a small, yet tired smile. 

"But I still got you guys imprisoned. And now we have a madwomen on the throne..." 

Fellow chimed in, "It's okay Edmund, we're not mad at you, right guys?" 

"Right." Andrew and Arthur easily agreed. 

Edmund went and laid down on the bed. Andrew followed him, sitting next to him and playing with his hair. He smiled and nuzzled into Andrew's stomach, sighing happily. 

"As much as this sucks, at least we're together." 

Andrew nodded in agreement, continuing to play with Edmund's hair and rub his back. 

Andrew murmured, "I missed you so much..." 

"I missed you too." 

Edmund sat up and slowly kissed Andrew, almost crying with joy because of how long it had been since they'd last gotten to do this. 

The broke apart and laid back down, curling up together and falling asleep. 

Fellow smiled as he gazed across the hall at his brother's sleeping frame. 

Arthur whispered, "It's good to see them happy again. I was really worried for them." 

"Me too." 

Arthur stretched before leaning back on his own bed, "What do you think is going to happen now?" 

Fellow though for a moment, "Not really sure. But I'll assume this isn't going to sit well with quite a few people. Namely princess Matilda. And the townspeople. Because Edmund’s right, she’s not the actual heir to the throne. She married into the family, so she has no blood born or divine right to the throne. Edmund does. So, a lot of things can happen now, insurrection, revolution, or we just remain complacent. But I doubt the people will allow that, they’re not overly fond of her. Never have been. But they adore Edmund, so I can see people putting up a fight to this.” 

“Me too.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence comes up with a plan.

Lawrence cursed once he got to his quarters. His friends were imprisoned by a tyrannical queen and he was one of the few who could stop it. He had to think up a plan, and had to do it quickly before things got worse. 

“Shit...” 

His stomach churned with fear. He may have fought in battles, and may serve as a royal guard, but this is something entirely different. The stakes were much higher than he was used to, and it scared him. 

Isabelle had always seemed off to him and now he understands why. She was only ever in it for herself, and now mad with grief with the heir imprisoned, the kingdom is on a collision course with disaster. 

Lawrence grabbed a piece of parchment and sat down at his desk. He quickly began penning a letter to the one person he knew would be on their side. 

‘Dear Princess Matilda, 

Your royal highness, I’d like to start this letter off by sending my sincerest condolences about your father. He was a great man, and an even better king,’ 

He huffed at that, straight lies, but formality’s a bitch sometimes. He continued, 

‘But the untimely passing of your father has brought unforeseen issues to the kingdom. Your brother, and rightful heir to the throne may I add, has been imprisoned by your mother on phony charges, and intends to take the throne for herself. Which is not rightfully hers to claim. As you know. I was reaching out to you in hopes of getting some kind of assistance. Anything would be greatly appreciated. 

Sincerely,   
Sir Lawrence’ 

He folded it and placed it in an envelope. He went to his close friend, who he knew could be trusted with the letter. 

“James! Come here!” 

James stopped grooming the horse and walked to Lawrence. 

“What’s going on? I haven’t seen the prince, the doctor, or the jester at all.” 

Lawrence held up the envelope, “That’s what this is about.” 

They walked to a secluded area and Lawrence handed the letter to James. 

“I can’t tell you much, but to keep it simple, the queen stole the throne from Edmund and has wrongfully imprisoned him. So we’re going to need some help to set things straight around here. I need you to take this to the Lancaster kingdom and just say that I sent you, and that it’s urgent, and make sure it ends up in princess Matilda’s hands. Understood?” 

James looked slightly bewildered but nodded, “Of course. I’ll go straight away.” 

“Good. And don’t worry, I’ll cover for you over here.” 

James nodded and jogged off. Lawrence took a deep breath and headed back inside the castle, and snuck down to the dungeons. 

Arthur was the first to notice him, “Lawrence! What are you doing back here already?”

“I have a plan.” 

Andrew, Edmund, Fellow, and Arthur looked at him intently. 

“I wrote to princess Matilda asking if maybe they could provide some assistance, Isabelle won’t go easily or quietly. And depending on her response we’ll go from there. Sound like a plan?” 

Everyone nodded, Edmund appearing relieved at the mention of his beloved sister. 

Edmund said, “Sounds good. Thank you Lawrence.” 

Lawrence nodded, said bye to his friends, and quickly snuck back out. Undetected.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little filler chapter

Andrew opened his journal and began reviewing old notes, just for the sake of something to do. Edmund sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder peering at the journal. Andrew smiled and wrapped an arm around Edmund's waist. 

Edmund hummed, "You're so smart." 

Andrew blushed deeply and Edmund laughed a little, "So bashful."

"I can't help it when I'm around you."

Edmund gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "You really are smart though, you know that, right?" 

"I guess I am." 

"You guess?" Teased Edmund, "You guess? That's it?" 

Andrew chuckled as Edmund peppered kisses all over his cheek and neck. Edmund hugged him and Andrew hugged back. 

Edmund said, “I’m not letting go until you admit that you’re smart.” 

Andrew smiled, “Then I won’t, that way you won’t have to let go...” 

It was now Edmund’s turn to blush and he buried his face in Andrew’s hair to hide it. Andrew laid back and held Edmund close to him, enjoying the warmth in the cool and damp dungeon.

And like that, the two fell asleep.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James talks to Matilda and hopefully gains an ally.

James sighed with relief once Matilda’s land came into view, he’d been traveling for a few days and was more than eager to get the message to her and her husband. He got to the gates and one of the guards approached him.

“Who are you, where are you from, and why are you here?” 

“I’m sir James, I’m from the Binem Kingdom I work as a royal guard there, I’m here to deliver a message to Queen Matilda in regards to her father’s passing.” 

The guard eyed him up and down but nodded, “Okay, hang tight.” 

The gates open and he was waved through, he thanked them. Just as he was heading to the stable he saw Matilda heading his way. She smiled upon seeing him. 

“James! Is that you? All the way from Binem!” 

James laughed and got off his horse handing it to the stable boy. He bowed deeply to her. 

James said, “It’s been a while. Hasn’t it?” 

As kids and young teens the two were close, nearly inseparable, they were never romantically involved and always saw each other more as siblings. James’ father was on the royal court so the two spent a lot of time together. 

Matilda said, “Come in. Edward is out right now, but whatever you need can easily be passed to him, I’m sure.” 

They went inside and headed to one of the many state rooms. 

“Actually,” James said, “I’m here to talk to you. I’m sure you’ve heard about your fathers passing by now.” 

Matilda nodded, looking slightly puzzled. 

“Well, it seems that your mother is keen on taking the throne for herself. So, she has thrown Edmund in prison. So, sir Lawrence, surely you remember him, wanted me to give this to you.” 

He handed her the envelope and she took it, thanking him, then read it. Her eyes widened and by the end of it she was practically fuming. 

“I always knew something was off with that women. I can’t believe she’d just throw Edmund away like that! And on what charges?!? Do you know them?” 

James said, “I believe he’s romantically involved with another man.” 

“That’s it?” 

James nodded. Unsure if her reaction was a good one or bad one. 

“Do you know who?” 

“The doctor. Andrew.” 

A small smile pulled at Matilda’s lips, “Not really surprised about that one. But I’m happy for them. And I don’t think that is a hindrance on Edmund’s leadership abilities.” 

“Me neither.” 

Matilda went over to a small table and began writing her response, James waited patiently. 

Matilda stood up and placed it in an envelope, “Tell you what. I’ll chat with Edward and we’ll keep in touch, until then give this one to Edmund and this one to Lawrence. I put their names on it.” 

James nodded and put them in his bag. 

“Hate to kick you out so soon but I’m sure it’s urgent. Can I get you anything for the road?” 

James smiled and shook his head, “No, worries. And I have enough. Thank you Matilda.” 

She smiled back and nodded they walked out together, reminiscing on old times. Then James got to his horse and left, waving to his old friend as he left. 

Once the gates slammed shut he smiled with relief, hoping to soon have a solution to their problem.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda’s in the game, and Edmund voices his lack of confidence in himself to be king.

"Prince Edmund." James called out once he entered the dungeon. 

Edmund got up from his bed and walked to the cell door, peaking down the corridor. 

"James! It's good to see you!" 

James held up the envelope from Matilda, "Message to you from your sister." 

He passed it through the bars and waved hi to Andrew, Fellow, and Arthur. Then made a quick departure before he got found out.

Edmund opened the letter and read it silently to himself. Then a large smile broke out on his face.

"She's agreeing to help, so long as she has permission!" 

Everyone cheered quietly, and celebrated a bit. Andrew hugging Edmund tightly. 

Edmund said, “She’s a real good fighter, incredible swordsmanship. It’ll be good for her to be on our side.” 

“No doubt,” Andrew hummed, “Bet the queen won’t expect it.” 

“Oh god no she won’t. In her eyes Matilda is a helpless little girl still, incapable of much, but that’s far from the truth. In some areas Matilda is far more skilled than I am, and I respect her for that.” 

Matilda was a woman of intellect and strength, always craving adventure and knowledge. Their parents despised it, hence why they sent her off to marry at such a young age, but her husband indulged these traits of hers. 

Edmund went and laid down, Andrew joining him. 

Edmund turned to him, “Should I take the throne, women will be getting more freedom. Matilda is a fine example of what they’re capable of. I find it pointless to keep them down.” 

“Sounds good. You’ll be a fine king Edmund, you really will be.” 

“Think so?” 

“I know so. You’re what they call a man of the people. You like mingling with ordinary people, you have their best interest at heart, and want to make things better for them. As opposed to your parents, no offense of course.” 

“None taken. But what if I don’t meet their expectations? What if I let them down? I couldn’t forgive myself for that.” 

Andrew sighed, slightly amused at Edmund’s insecurity, he knew the insecurity was pointless. They both knew it. But Edmund still harbored it due to the way he was brought up. 

Andrew said, “And while you do enjoy the finer things, you don’t do so to a frivolous extent. Which will please the people as well. You’re passionate about the arts, that’s something else the people will love about you. You’re extraordinarily personable and easy to relate to. Which is a good way to gain the trust of the people. You have it all made for yourself to be one of the best rulers around. So please, I’m begging you, stop doubting yourself. This is just a minor hiccup. One I’m sure we’ll work through.” 

Edmund smiled, tears in his eyes, and leaned up, kissing Andrew. Andrew smiled into the kiss, holding Edmund tightly. 

“There we go,” Andrew whispered once they pulled apart, “all better now, yeah?” 

Edmund nodded, letting the doctor wipe away his tear. The prince moved so he was laying with his head on Andrew’s chest. 

Andrew hummed, “Get some rest now love. Lord knows you need it.” 

Edmund nodded, not bothering to fight the fatigue that washed over him, and quickly fell asleep. 

Fellow teased, “Didn’t take you for such a sweet talker Andrew.” 

Andrew glanced at him from across the corridor, “Oh shut up, and you’re not?” 

“Not really. Actually.” 

“And that’s why you’re a fool.” 

Arthur chuckled at their harmless banter. 

Fellow said, “It’s good to see him finally relax though. The whole time you were gone he was as tense as a bowstring.” 

Arthur nodded in agreement, “It was awful. Nearly intolerable. He was always angry. No matter what.” 

Andrew frowned slightly and looked down at the sleeping prince. Edmund’s head rested snugly on his chest, a small smile on his face. Andrew’s frown turned to a smile. 

Andrew said, “Better days will come, I’m sure of it.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle finds out about the coup, and placed Andrew in a compromising position.

Isabelle looked out the window, in the direction of town, a look of disgust on her face. Her most trusted advisor, Elijah, stood by her side. The same contempt on his face. 

Isabelle asked, "How much longer do you think it will take before they completely bend to my will? I've thrown everything at them that I could. Plague, I took most of their crops and money as well. At some point they'll have to admit their submission to me, well, if they want to survive that is." 

Elijah shrugged, "No clue ma'am. But I do have some rather urgent news for you." 

"And what would that be?" 

He said, "I heard from a stable boy, ah Matthew I believe, that there's a coup to get Princess Matilda involved." 

Isabelle scowled and turned to face him, "There's a what?" 

"Apparently, and this is what Matthew told me, knights James and Lawrence have been working with the prince, Andrew, Fellow, and Arthur to get you out of power. And give the crown and throne to Edmund. Now, this is just hearsay, but James was nowhere to be seen for quite a few days. And James and Lawrence have been reported to be sneaking into the dungeons as well." 

Isabelle clenched her dress in her fists, practically shaking with rage, "How dare he still undermine me! I am his mother! I am the queen!" 

"I'm aware your majesty. What would you like me and your other advisors to do?" 

Isabelle clenched her jaw and weighed her options, she couldn't go directly for the prince, no that would be too obvious and create even more tension. Couldn't go directly for the knights either, they're too strong for her to deal with. 

A smirk made its way onto her face, "Bring Andrew to me. He started this mess, had Edmund not seen him, it wouldn't be like this." 

"Yes your majesty." 

Elijah left the room and went to the stable to get Matthew and Lawrence. Once he got there and collected the two he instantly noticed how Lawrence was eyeing him warily. Almost like he knew something was wrong. 

Elijah began leading the pair to the dungeons, "The queen wants to speak with Andrew. I need you two to help me get him to her." 

Lawrence's heart picked up, everything in him telling him something was wrong. Severely wrong, but he had no way of doing anything at the moment. 

They stopped outside of the dungeon as Elijah grabbed restraints, and handed the two men swords. 

Elijah said, "Should any of them fight it, put a stop to it immediately." 

Matthew nodded excitedly while Lawrence just stood there in silent horror. They went in and walked to the end of the corridor, where the four were being held. 

Edmund was the first to show opposition, "What is the meaning of this?" He scoffed. 

Lawrence just shrugged, and mouthed, 'I honestly, hand to god, have no idea what's going on'. 

Andrew sat there calmly, yet there was a hint of confusion on his face. Fellow and Arthur looked frightened.

Elijah said, "The queen wishes to meet with Andrew." 

Andrew's eyes widened, "May I ask why? Before I'm placed in chains." 

Elijah chuckled, "Request denied. Lawrence, open the cell. If any of you try and fight this, you'll regret it." 

Matthew laughed in a sadistic manner. It took every ounce of strength for Lawrence to not lash out on either of them. Knowing it would only make things worse. 

Lawrence shakily opened the cell, mouthing apologies as he did so. Andrew turned to Edmund, whispering how he loved him, and to behave while he was gone. 

Fellow watched in horror and barely contained rage as his brother was placed in chains. Arthur shook in fear by Fellow’s side. Fellow noticed and wrapped a protective arm around the younger man. Edmund looked to Lawrence, Lawrence looked back. 

Edmund mouthed, ‘I’m not mad at you, I know this isn’t your doing’. Lawrence nodded. The cell door slammed shut behind Andrew once he was in chains being held by Lawrence and Elijah. 

“Matthew,” Elijah instructed, “go on back to the stable. And don’t utter a word about this. Understood?” 

“Yes sir!” 

Matthew rushed off, giddily. 

Elijah turned to the three still in cells, “anyone have anything to say?” 

Edmund bit his tongue, but made his disgust known by spitting at him. Fellow glared daggers and Arthur scowled. 

“Hm, I can handle this. Such a shame none of you fought, really pity I didn’t get to spill blood. Anyways, we’ll be leaving now.” 

With that Lawrence and Elijah walked Andrew out of the dungeon. Lawrence kept having to fight off tears as he walked Andrew to the queen. Andrew remained calm. A neutral and unreadable expression on his face, his demeanor relaxed, his mouth shut. Elijah yanked roughly on the chain, making Andrew wince. 

“Don’t worry doctor, I’m sure the queen will be most merciful to you.” 

Andrew stayed silent. Knowing talking wasn’t going to help. They got to the great hall and led Andrew inside. The three of them bowed before her, Andrew struggled a bit but managed due to the restraints. 

Elijah spoke first, “Your majesty, here’s Andrew.” 

“Perfect!” 

Isabelle glared at Lawrence for a split second, the knight didn’t take the bait, much to the queen’s disappointment. 

“Andrew, it’s come to my attention that you’re romantically involved with my son, Edmund. And while that alone is an issue, there are many other alarming things that have come from this attraction. You have brought out the absolute worst in my son. And I mean the worst. Because of you he has become rebellious. Going against my wishes, as well as his father’s wishes. He became obsessed with you and stopped focusing on what was important. That’s why we had to send you away, we had to get our son back. But, of course, things didn’t go that way. He only got worse upon your absence. Fighting and disobeying us as if he were a child. We had no choice but to lock him up, and it was clear he was not fit to be king. Once his father passed I knew I had no choice but to take the throne, and throw you in there as well. Knowing you are just as bad as he is. But now I hear that you guys are continuing to undermine me and go behind my back. Such behavior cannot and will not be tolerated. And I can’t help but feel as if you were the instigator here. So I had to remove you. You will be held in a different cell in a different part of the castle as a prisoner. And I have decided you will be executed as well. In twenty days. Any questions Andrew?” 

“On what charges?” 

“Pardon?” 

“On. What. Charges.” 

“Insurrection and blasphemy. Anything else?” 

“How am I set to die?” 

Isabelle looked at him carefully, “I should have you burned. Or flayed. Or drowned. But I can’t deny that your service to us has been helpful. So beheading. By Lawrence.” 

Lawrence gasped a little, but Andrew didn’t react, “Will I be allowed to say goodbye to my brother at the very least?” 

“Perhaps. Depends how you behave the next twenty days and if anything else happens.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Good. Elijah, Lawrence, escort him to the south tower cell. Understand?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

The three bowed and soon Andrew was on his way to his new, and probably last, cell. Lawrence and Andrew looked at each other as they walked, a silent conversation taking place between the two. 

Once there Andrew was unshackled and forcefully shoved in by Elijah, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving him alone in the dimly lit, cold, damp cell. He peered out of the small window and saw how high up he was. Escape was impossible. He could see over tree tops, and fields, and buildings in the distance. He sighed and laid on the thin straw mattress that rested on the floor, and curled up to preserve body heat. 

He fell asleep thinking of Edmund and Fellow, and will never admit to shedding a few tears.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund comes unglued. And we start to see him really fall into line with 035’s characterization.

Edmund screamed in anger, picking up the wooden stool in his cell and slammed it against the wall, watching it shatter into pieces. He then screamed again as he flipped his bed over and threw books around the cell, some landing in the middle of the corridor. 

Arthur and Fellow watched in fear as the prince came unraveled right in front of them. 

Edmund shouted, "What on earth could they want with him?!?!" 

Edmund started tearing pages from books, sobbing loudly in frustration. The queen entered the dungeons, smirking as she heard her sons despair. 

"My, my, what have we here?" Isabelle asked, crouching in front of Edmund. 

Edmund scowled, "What did you do to him?!?! Where is he!" 

Isabelle laughed coldly, "Andrew? Oh, don't worry about him. He's all cozy up in the south tower. In his very own cell." 

Fellow, calmly, asked, "Why is he there? That's where you put political prisoners. Why is he there? My brother hasn't done anything wrong! He's a good man!" 

Isabelle stood up and walked to him, "Don't ask stupid questions. Besides, he's going get taken care of properly." 

Arthur mumbled, "I don't like the way that was said." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing!" 

Isabelle straightened up, and dusted off her dress, "He's set to be executed in twenty days." 

And with that, she left. Fellow stood frozen, fear in his eyes, Edmund began to shake with rage again. 

Edmund began screaming again, this time he resorted to punching himself in the legs. 

Arthur gasped, "Edmund! No!" 

Fellow moved to sit on his bed, putting his head in his hands, breaking down into body wracking sobs. Arthur rushed to him and began comforting him the best he could, although he wasn't sure if Fellow could even hear him over his sobs. 

Edmund soon cooled down, resorting to laying on the cold stone floor in the middle of all the mess he'd made. His throat burned and aches from his screaming, his face was raw from the tears as well. He whimpered and curled up slightly, knowing that Andrew would've tended to him had he been there. He reached up, grabbing one of Andrew's cloaks, the dark green one that Edmund loved so much. 

He held it to his nose and sniffed it, smiling a little as he noticed it smelt like Andrew. He wrapped it around himself, and sniffed it again. Trying to imagine Andrew was there with him, holding him, and that things were okay. 

The dungeons soon fell silent as Fellow calmed down, now just sniffling occasionally. 

Arthur chose to spoke up, "He'll be okay. I know it. He's smart! He might be able to talk his way out of it! And with Matilda on her way, and with Lawrence and James still free, he could be okay!" 

Fellow smiled a little at his optimism and at the amount of unwavering faith Arthur had in his brother. It was truly heartwarming. Edmund smiled too, Andrew was extremely intelligent. And they still had outside helpers, so long as Isabelle didn't put a stop to them. 

Edmund said, "Thank you Arthur. You're right, there's still some hope." 

Arthur smiled proudly. Fellow gave him a side hug. Their silence was broken by Lawrence rushing in. Edmund quickly got up off the ground. Lawrence was clearly distressed and this concerned the three men, Lawrence was stoic and easygoing, never panicked. Not even during battle. 

Lawrence gasped out, "They're gonna make me execute him!" 

Edmund's eyes widened, and Fellow became tearful again. 

Arthur said, "They're making you what?" 

"Isabelle is going to make me be the one who executes Andrew. I'm sorry! I tried, there wasn't anything I could do! I'm powerless and she knows this!" 

Edmund said, "We're not mad at you, we know this isn't your doing. Who I am pissed it is that Elijah and Matthew pair. Doing their bidding for an illegitimate queen. Should I take the throne, or bust out of here, they’ll be punished severely. ALL OF THEM WILL!” 

Fellow said, “Quiet down Edmund, they might hear you.” 

Edmund listened. 

“What do we do?” 

The voice sounded foreign to Edmund, and he was shocked when he registered it as his own. He’d never sounded so weak before, so defeated. 

Lawrence shrugged, “Pray. All we can do is pray.”


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda is ✨that bitch✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCP-011 (the sentient civil war statue) is Ryder!

Matilda rode past her troops, poised high up on her horse, a dignified yet humble look on her face. Each man stood as straight as an arrow as she did so, having the utmost respect for her. 

“As you know,” she spoke, voice loud and clear, devoid of any anxiety, “my brother, Prince Edmund of Binem has been undermined by our mother. Upon our fathers passing she took the throne by force and imprisoned him with no charges. This has come as a great disrespect to me, seeing as my brother is fully capable of being king. Our mother, Queen Isabelle, has no birthright or god given right to be on the throne. It never was hers, not once in her life was it. But it has always been Edmund’s. So, a friend of my brother came to me asking for help, Isabelle is going mad with power, and is harming and imprisoning innocent people. All the while letting the plague and famine run rampant amongst her people. She is no leader, and it’s time we step up and fight for my brother. The one true heir, the one fit to be king, the man of the people!” 

Her troops cheered, and her husband watched from afar with a smile on his face. He was to remain at their castle to watch over things, but he had overwhelming confidence in her to lead the men successfully. They were close allies with Binem, and Edmund was a friendly and popular face around their neck of the woods. So helping fight for him was never doubted, not for a second. 

Matilda smiled, “Well, if that’s the case, let’s get going. It’s urgent.” 

In an orderly manner the troops began filing out of the gates, Matilda at the front. The journey to Binem would only take a few days, but each second counted, and Matilda didn’t intend to waste a single second. 

Next to her was a friend of hers and Edmund’s, sir Ryder, he smiled, “That was a wonderful speech ma’am.” 

Matilda smiled as well, “Thank you Ryder. Let’s hope morale stays up throughout the duration of this. It could get ugly.” 

Ryder nodded, “As stuff likes this tends to do. Have you heard anything from Edmund?” 

“No, so I have a feeling things are dire.” 

Ryder said, “Hmm. Do you know what bogus charges Isabelle threw at him? If you can tell me, that is.” 

Matilda shrugged, “You’re a family friend. You’ve met doctor Andrew before right? The royal doctor.” 

“Yeah, I believe so. What does he have to do with this?” 

Matilda steered her horse a bit closer to Ryder’s, “Edmund is romantically involved with Andrew, hence why Isabelle threw Edmund in prison, thinking he was mentally unsound to be king. Andrew has been imprisoned to from what I can tell. Which isn’t fair, and I don’t blame him for any of this. It’s all Isabelle’s doing, she’s never been quite right in the head. Besides, Edmund is still perfectly fit to rule. The people of Binem adore him, practically trampling each other to see him sometimes. And he’s proven plenty of times before to have the capacity of a good king. So it’s all for nothing.” 

Ryder took in the information with a surprised look on his face, “I’m not surprised that Edmund’s into men at all, honestly. I could always kind of tell. But for Isabelle to just crack like that, that’s the shocking part. I mean, like you said, she always made me feel unsettled around her, but I never thought she would go and do something like this. Do you think it could be grief?” 

Matilda shook her head vehemently, “No. I don’t believe so. I don’t think her and my father ever truly loved each other, it was arranged. Isabelle came from a kingdom that has since fallen as a last ditch attempt to save themselves. Or to at least keep their bloodline going, one of the two. And from what I heard the two hardly talked to each other for the first few years, didn’t really show any sign of interest in each other either. Once Edmund and I were born they became a little more involved with each other, but that was out of necessity. We still spent most of our time with servants and nannies. But we had to put on the appearance of a happy family. It went on like that, when people were watching they acted in love, but behind closed doors they pretended the other didn’t exist. So, no, I’m almost certain it’s not grief. Perhaps this is the moment she has been waiting for, for all these years.” 

Ryder whistled in shocked, and Matilda moved away from him again, “But that’s just my observation, of course. I could always be wrong.” 

Ryder asked, “Are Andrew and Edmund happy?” 

Matilda smiled at the change of subject, “From what I’ve heard, yes. I’ve always been very fond of Andrew. Not romantically of course, he’s not my type at all for that. But for a friend he’s perfect. When Sir Lawrence, my childhood friend, went to war before I was married off Andrew became my closest confidant. He would listen to me for hours and hours and provide intellectual input and gave sound advice. It stubs me that he’s not too much older than I am. Mind you, he’s never been interested in me either. But he’s very polite, intelligent, and nice to be around. So I could see where Edmund would fall for someone like that. Opposites, but they make it work.” 

“Glad to hear he found someone that makes him happy.” 

Matilda nodded, “Yeah. It’s funny though, Edmund apparently took to faking illnesses and injuries to get the attention of Andrew. Andrew apparently caught on quickly. Leave it to Edmund to pull something like that.” 

Ryder laughed softly, “Yeah, that’s just like him.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Matilda thought about her brother. Edmund, in certain situations, could be extremely emotionally volatile. And this was probably taking a toll on him. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, praying that he hadn’t done anything too drastic yet. Praying and hoping that it wasn’t too late. 

She worried for Andrew too, knowing he was too docile to really speak up about things. So if anything horrible was happening to him, he’d most likely just be taking it without complaint.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is struggling in his new situation. ((PLEASE READ THE NOTE))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first chapter where things start to get pretty intense. Nothing horrible, but obviously some might still be bothered by the contents of it. So, from here on out if you see this ‘⚠️‘ symbol in the chapter title that is a warning to either skip that chapter or read with caution if you’re bothered by depictions of violence, fighting, and well...medieval imprisonment. But you’ll never have to worry about pedoph*lia, inc*st, r*pe, or any other unsavory topics like that here. I don’t fucks with that. Got it? Great. Good. Thanks for reading this far! ❤️❤️

Andrew woke with a start as someone pounded on the door, it swung open and he was met face to face with a man he’d never seen before. 

Andrew rubbed his eyes, “Who are you?” 

He then sat up and cracked his back, body aching from sleeping on the floor. 

The man smiled, “I’m Matthew. You’re new friend!” 

Andrew cringed at that, not trusting him in the slightest. 

“Who sent you?” 

Matthew’s whole demeanor instantly switched from fake happiness, to malice, in a matter of seconds. It unnerved Andrew but he didn’t dare to show that. 

“You’re not in any position to ask further questions. Understand?” 

“Understood.” 

Matthew shut the door behind him after lighting the candle, he stepped forward. 

“Stand up.” 

Andrew didn’t move.

“Stand. Up.” 

Andrew slowly got up, eyeing the man cautiously, waiting for him to make a go at him. Andrew may not seem like it, but he can fight if necessary. He didn’t want to, and he certainly didn’t enjoy it the times he has, but this was a matter of survival. 

Matthew stared him dead in the eye, and Andrew felt as if he were staring back at the devil, his stomach churned with anxiety. But again, he swallowed it down, lest he show them a sign of weakness. He couldn’t give them that kind of advantage. He refused to do so. He had to survive. He had to win this. For Edmund. For Fellow. For Arthur. For Lawrence. For James. If not for himself. 

Matthew slapped him across the face, he bit his tongue to prevent a reaction. 

“Not going to fight back?” 

Andrew shook his head, “I have no interest fighting people like you.” 

“No?” 

“No.” 

Matthew hit him again, harder. Again, Andrew didn’t indulge him with a reaction. Just standing there, silent, emotionless. 

Enraged Matthew hit him over and over and over again. Until Andrew yelped in pain, upon that Matthew smirked. 

Matthew pulled out a dagger and cut Andrew across the face, not too deep, but enough to sting and bleed. The warm liquid dripping down his cool skin. 

“Anyways,” Matthew said, “the queen doesn’t like that you still have your clothes. So strip from those, but don’t worry, she was merciful and allowed you a blanket.” 

Andrew stood there nothing short of aghast at the situation. It was humiliating. Being treated like this. Like a dog. He supposes he stood there a second too long because a punch to the cheek brought him back to the moment. He quickly stripped of his clothes, too confused and bewildered to be embarrassed. Not that he was a bad looker, but the circumstances of the situation. He handed them to Matthew who waited with his hands out. 

“Good. Here.” 

Matthew chucked a blanket at him him, it was rough and itchy, but he’ll have to make do. 

Matthew said, “That’s it from me. You’ll get some food later. Only one meal a day.” 

And he left. Just like that. Andrew stood there in shock long after the man had gone and the door had shut. Part of him wondered if it was some horrible and obscure dream, but the intense pain on his face said otherwise. 

The blood was starting to dry, and it was uncomfortable but he had no water to rinse it off with. So he’d just have to wait. 

He unfolded the blanket and frowned once he saw it barely even covered his lower half. But it’d have to do in the cold tower. He took a minute to look at his surroundings. 

There was the small straw bed on the floor, a bucket in the corner for him to relieve himself in, a candle on the wall for light, a bible, a tiny table and chair, a slim window, and that was it. A far cry from what he’d been used too while with Edmund. 

He didn’t have his journal, any clothes, a nice bed, other books, access to water, or good food. He well and truly was a prisoner and this realization shook him to his core. 

Before Andrew could stop them, tears slid down his cheek, and he whined as they stung the cut. He stumbled and sat back down on the bed. Curling up under the small piece of fabric, trembling with fear and cold. 

This was comparable to hell. He was sure of it. 

Andrew was woken again as the small window on the door opened up and two small objects were pushed through. The window shut again and he listened as the footsteps retreated. He went over to them, bread and water. 

He split the small loaf of bread into three pieces and made a mental rule to only eat the other two when he absolutely had to. He slowly ate the bread, taking small bites, and chewing for a long time in a futile attempt to convince his body he was full. Once it was gone he made another rule. Two sips of water after each meal. Otherwise don’t touch it unless absolutely necessary. 

He took one sip then poured a little bit into his hand to clean the cut on his face. He at least felt a bit refreshed once the icky feeling of blood was gone. So he counted that as a minor win. He then placed the leftovers under the small table, trying to keep it out of sight and out of mind. 

He then grabbed the Bible, desperate for something to do, and opened it, starting at page one. It pained him to do, but at least it passes time. 

He read until it was dark outside, by that time his stomach was intensely painful and grumbling nearly consistently. He sighed and closed the book after marking it with a piece of straw. 

He looked at the parcels of food under the table, every part of him was screaming at him to eat and drink. But he didn’t want to risk using it up. So, he turned onto his side, and went to sleep. 

He woke only a few hours later, so hungry he was nauseous and dizzy. A hunger pain stabbed through him and he yelped, curling up a little. Another wave of pain overcame him and he let out a pined cry before giving into his body’s needs. He scrambled for the bread and water scarfing it all down, completely abandoning the rules he’d made. 

He cried in frustration once it was all gone. But having eaten so quickly his stomach churned and he felt bile rise in his throat. He rushed for the bucket and got to it just in time. After a few minutes he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He coughed weakly before crawling and laying back down. 

Andrew reflected on his situation and everything else that had happened to him in his life and scowled, his fists balling in rage. 

He muttered to himself, and to the heavens, and to hell, “If there is a god, he’s going to have to perform a miracle to get my support back. Until then, I have no further reason to believe any deity would allow such a thing to happen to me. Sinner or not.”


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler.

“So, what’s the plan?” Ryder asked Matilda, the two of them sat across from each other at the fire. 

Most of the other men were asleep already, having stopped for the night. They’d just started traveling again today after being stopped for a few days due to a bout of dysentery that left most men out of commission and unsuitable for travel. Thankfully, none died, but they still had to take is slow due to the fatigue. So Matilda estimated it could be at least another five days before they got to Binem. It irked her, but she was patient. 

She slid closer to him, in case anyone was listening with malicious intent. 

Matilda said, “Well, we obviously can’t attack straight away. Nor can we instantly go for my mother. Chances are she has her own troops, now is she a good military leader, most likely not. But we still have to be careful to a certain degree. Cannot afford to be careless during this, too many things are on the line. The throne, lives, the kingdom itself. So, I’m thinking, we just set up camp on the outskirts of Binem. Make our presence known, but not too aggressively. Perhaps we could attempts some peace talks, I am my mother’s daughter after all. Give food and medical care to the villagers and townspeople that need it as well, she’s been neglecting them. It’ll also help get them on our side. And I’m hoping our initial non aggressive tactics will throw them off. Maybe they’ll let their guard down and once they do is when we’ll attack, if necessary.” 

“Good plan. What about Edmund?” 

“Lawrence and I have already set a system up for that. I probably won’t be able to see him for a while, but we can communicate through letters via Lawrence.” 

“And Andrew?” 

“Figure out the situation on him first. If anyone knows it’s either Lawrence or Edmund, so I’ll have to talk to one or both of them first before we can figure out a plan. Although his safety at the moment is my utmost priority and concern. So he’s at the top of my list.” 

Ryder nodded in agreement, “Pains me to say this but, your mother is smart in the way she went after Andrew first.” 

Matilda pursed her lips, “Unfortunately, you’re right. He’s docile, compliant, and least likely to raise hell. Not only that but it’s hitting Edmund where it hurts. Along with his brother Fellow. Fellow is on our side by the way, obviously. So automatically she’s hurting three, even if two are indirect attacks. But Andrew is most likely in a life or death situation at the moment, and if he dies, Edmund is going to be done for. He’ll come completely unglued and just give up. And I don’t want that for him.”


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund takes a quiet morning to reflect on his current situation and his feeling about it.

Edmund sighed and rolled over in bed, and stared at the other side. The side Andrew usually slept on. He reached up and touched the pillow, heart hurting as he felt how cold it was. 

It was still early, both Arthur and Fellow were still asleep in their cell. The light streaming in from the windows was soft, and the sky was a lavender shade. 

Edmund turned his attention back to Andrew's side of the bed, pulling the blanket up higher as he shivered. Andrew's cloak laid on that side as well. Edmund had given the dark blue one to Fellow, seeing as it was his brother. Both men seemed to have the same idea in mind. They used it often times to comfort themselves. But Arthur tended to get cold easily so Fellow often let Arthur wear Andrew's cloak. 

At first Arthur attempted to refuse but Fellow insisted, saying it was what Andrew would do, and it was what Andrew would want him to do. 

Fellow had been struggling quite a bit lately, probably even more so than Edmund. He hardly got out of bed anymore, hardly ate, hardly spoke. With each day, he became more withdrawn. The hope and life dripping out of him. Arthur, bless his heart, did his best to cheer him up and comfort him, but it didn't always work. 

Sometimes it did though. Arthur was the youngest out of the four of them, at 18 he was the baby of the group. Since Fellow was Andrew's older brother sometimes him fretting and caring for Fellow helped him out. Sometimes Edmund even saw them curled up together, but he knew there was nothing romantic about it. It was the same way he and Matilda snuggled as kids in exceptionally cold nights. The way he recalls hearing Andrew talk about how he and Fellow did it for comfort and warmth and safety. 

Edmund grabbed Andrew's pillow, it still faintly smelt of him, but it was starting to wear off, and it upset him. Nonetheless he pulled it to his chest and hugged it, closing his eyes. Pretending he was snuggling Andrew, he pressed a kiss to the pillow, and she'd a few tears. Praying that somehow Andrew could feel his warmth, knowing he was cold and alone up in the south tower. 

The south tower.

Growing up Edmund was told that the south tower was where they kept the worst of the worst. Sinners, assassins, murderers, rebellious citizens, prisoners of war, political prisoners, and so on. Andrew had to be the first royal doctor to be held up there. And that fact didn't sit well with Edmund. Andrew never should've even stepped foot up there, let alone be held in it against his will. 

Edmund's also heard countless horror stories of what is done to prisoners up there. Sure a good chunk of them were probably fabricated for dramatic effect, but he knew it wasn't anything good either. Numerous tales of floggings, starvation, beatings, interrogations, and humiliation come to mind. 

He remembered the time as a kid he was passing by it and heard agonizing screams, his mother quickly ushered him away, assuring him it was nothing. But Edmund couldn't recall ever seeing the man inside again. 

He shivered again, the beginnings to winter were starting to make itself known. Mornings were getting colder, days shorter, nights colder and longer. The frost on the window was a strong indication of such. 

He grabbed the cloak and wrapped himself in it. The fabric was soft and smooth and thick. Perfect for this kind of weather. He burrowed in it, humming contentedly. He missed Andrew's cuddles desperately so this was the best he could do, and he was soaking it up. 

Andrew was quite the cuddler, which came as a shock to Edmund, but he never complained about it. Andrew was just a bit taller and a bit more muscular than himself so he often felt completely entombed in Andrew's arms. Again, not that he's complaining. They were warm and safe and strong. Helping Edmund stay sane and happy at times he otherwise would've cracked. And Andrew always smelt good too which was an added treat.

He glanced at the windowsill where Andrew’s journal rested. He waged a small internal battle, should he read it or not? He decided to, desperate for any fragments of Andrew he could get. And if that meant intruding a little, then so be it. 

He grabbed it and opened it, propping himself up on his side and laying the journal on the bed to read it. The first thing he took note of was the handwriting. Much like everything else the doctor did it was neat and tidy. There weren’t even ink smudges. It was perfect. Edmund chuckled quietly, of course it was. 

He looked at the numerous anatomical drawings and was impressed by them. They were intricately detailed and labeled carefully. Probably a painstaking process, but a task Andrew probably enjoyed. 

He skimmed over the numerous descriptions of various ailments and various remedies for them. He read the various astrological charts and bible verses also written in it. Edmund was quick to notice that everything in there was useful. There wasn’t a thing in there that the doctor wouldn’t use, or look at, or study. Everything served a purpose. 

His heart ached as he thought about Andrew sitting over the journal and debating over what to put in there and what to leave out. Softly muttering to himself and his tongue slightly poked out like it did when he was focused. 

In the end there wasn’t anything too personal in it, and he didn’t expect there to be, but he was still satisfied, and placed it back on the windowsill. 

Edmund laid back down and glanced up at the stone ceiling, taking in each crack, bump, and color. As he did his mind began to drift as his mind usually did in the morning and he thought of numerous different things. And without intending to do so, he fell back asleep.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Fellow handles Andrew’s situation

Fellow glanced across the corridor at Edmund, watching as he read a book, back turned to he and Arthur. Then he looked at Arthur, who was sound asleep on his bed. He opened his own journal to a blank page and stared at it. It had been a very long time since he'd written in one. But Edmund and Arthur said how it might help him feel better, and if not it was at least something he could do. With a sigh he touched the quill to the paper and began to write. 

'When Andrew and I were kids I always told him I'd protect him. That's always been my thing, I am his older brother after all, and that's what we're supposed to do. Look after our younger siblings. I told him that for the first time when he was three years old and got scared by a storm one night and came rushing to me for comfort. I remember hugging him and telling him I'd protect him. The second time I told him was when he was five, he'd narrowly avoided getting trampled by an out of control horse and was understandably shaken about it. I hugged him and told him I'd protect him. The next time I told him was only a few years later. He'd fallen while doing some basic farm work and skinned his knee. Scared him a little and he was in a bit of pain. But I patched him up and told him I'd protect him. He was eight the next time I told him that. When the invaders began raiding and burning our village. Ruining the crops and murdering innocent people. After our parents were killed I picked him up as he clung to me for safety and I remember repeating to him that I would protect him. The next time I said that was when we got here to Binem, after the king and queen had taken a liking to us. We were both alone, frightened, and confused. But I was still the older brother, and with our parents gone and in a strange place I still had a duty as an older brother to protect him. So I told him that. Then after that I hadn't said it again, perhaps it had too many painful memories attached to it to ever say it again. But the understanding was there. When things got scary, when things got bad, he turned to me and trusted me to protect him. Now, looking back, I wish I had said it more. Maybe then, somehow, he would be safer. I known I'm usually the funny one, and the upbeat one, but my god do I hurt right now. Andrew is probably in the most perilous situation of his life and I can't protect him. What kind of brother does that make me? A liar! A horrible one! Right when he needs me the most, I can't help him. He's all alone and set to be executed in thirteen days. It should be me. I should be in his place. He's innocent and smart and has something to offer this world. All I can do is crack jokes and juggle. Not that important if you ask me. God, our parents are probably infuriated with me right now. Failing to do such a simple thing. There must be a way out of this, there has to be. There's no way there isn't.' 

Fellow stopped there, at a loss for words, he waited patiently for the ink to dry then shut the journal and put his stuff away. Once that was done he got up and turned around, only to see Arthur sitting up and looking out the window. 

"It's snowing a little." 

"Wonderful." 

Arthur then looked at him, shock coming onto his face, "Were you crying?" 

Fellow reached up and noticed that his cheeks were wet, he blushed in embarrassment, "Oh god, I must've been. Sorry about that." 

"Why are you apologizing? It's alright." 

Fellow shrugged and got on his own bed. He opened a book and allowed himself to get lost in it.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s starting to slip.

Andrew cried out in pain as another hit was laid across his back. His legs gave way underneath him, but the restraints tied to his arms held him up. 

Matthew and Elijah stepped back, satisfied with their work. 

"There. All done. Matthew, undo the restraints and lay him on the ground face down." 

Matthew did what he was told and the two men left the room, laughing. Fucking laughing. Andrew didn't care anymore about remaining stoic and just cried. 

He'd been imprisoned for a week so far, and it was already taking its toll on him. He was fatigued, angry, dirty, hungry, malnourished, thirsty, ill, and in pain. Each day that passed he got treated worse and worse. And he wasn't entirely sure he'd even make it to his execution date. Which would surely be a quicker more merciful end than this torture. 

He could feel blood beginning to dry from the flog wounds on his back, but some were still bleeding, not too severely he noticed, which was some relief to him. He crawled to the bed and laid down, praying to get some sleep. Sleep had become something of a distraction to him. Granted it was rarely peaceful anymore, filled with nightmares of hellish situations. But it was still an escape, so he'd deal with it. 

When sleep didn't come he whimpered pathetically and just laid there. Still and silent. His whole body was alight with pain and his soul yearned for respite. 

He lifted his arm and observed it, he’d already lost a noticeable amount of weight, the bones becoming more and more prominent by the day. 

He shivered intensely from the cold and curled into a ball, not caring when his wounds protested the action. He shut his eyes and waited for sleep to come.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund gets his revenge on Elijah and Matthew

“Psst, Edmund...wake up!” 

Edmund opened his eyes, confused once he realized it was still dark. 

“What?” 

He heard Lawrence reply from outside his cell, “It’s about Elijah and Matthew.” 

This caught Edmund’s interest and he sat up, by now Arthur and Fellow were also awake. Lawrence lit a small candle. 

Edmund got out of bed, “What about them?” 

“Turns out, they’ve been responsible for torturing Andrew, along with other disobedient townspeople and villagers. My question for you Edmund is if you’d like to handle that. Fellow, I would ask you but my plan involves violence and you loathe violence.” 

Fellow nodded, “Correct. No hard feelings, I know Edmund will do it for both of us.” 

“I absolutely will. What’s the plan?” 

“I found where they sleep, and they’re both very heavy sleepers. So I was thinking we could you know...kill them or something. Stop their reign of terror and stop them from getting any further power.” 

Edmund liked the plan, “Sounds good. But I’m in here, and there’s nothing I can do from here.” 

“I stole a key. And I’ll tell you right now, unfortunately we can’t go for Andrew, nor can we go for the queen. As much as I wish we could we just don’t have the time. And if we go for Andrew things will get worse, and the queen is probably the most guarded thing on Earth right now. It’s impossible to get to her.” 

Edmund pursed his lips, “I understand. Let me out.” 

Lawrence did and handed him a pile of clothes, “A disguise, put it on.” 

Edmund eyed the articles of clothing and quickly stepped out of his nightclothes, tucking them away safely in his bed. He put on the black shirt, dark red cloak, and black pants. All that was left was a porcelain white comedy mask with what appeared to be streaks of dried ink coming from the eyes and mouth. He put it on and put the hood up as well. 

Lawrence smiled, “Wonderful. You look dangerous.” 

Edmund chuckled, grabbing the dagger Lawrence handed him. Edmund then turned to Lawrence and Arthur. 

“I’ll be back boys.” 

With that the two left with Fellow and Arthur quietly cheering them on. Edmund quickly noticed they were leaving out of a hidden route and smiled. 

“Really thought this out, didn’t you?” He asked quietly. 

Lawrence nodded and whispered, “Yeah. This needs to go smoothly. Figured, hit the queen where it hurts her the most. Her henchmen.” 

“Have you seen Andrew lately?” 

“No. They don’t assign me to him.” 

“Have you heard anything?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Christ, I can only imagine what they’re doing to him.” Edmund clenched the dagger tightly in his hand. His knuckles going white with the force. 

Lawrence nodded, “Alright, we’re almost there. So be quiet.” 

Edmund gave a thumbs up in understanding. They got to a small shack not too far from Andrew’s old place and went to the back. Crouching down to stay out of sight. Lawrence carefully got up and peered inside through the open window. Looking right into their bedroom. They slept on opposite sides of the bedroom but Lawrence trusted Edmund could do what he needed to go without disturbing the other. 

Lawrence crouched back down and mouthed, ‘they are both sound asleep, Matthew is on the right side of the room, and Elijah is on the left, be quick and quiet. Okay?’ 

‘Got it.’ 

Edmund sneakily and silently climbed into the room, heart in his throat, and he almost worried that Matthew and Elijah could hear it. He got the dagger into a proper position and went to Elijah first, quickly sticking the blade into his head, killing him instantly. Then he went to Matthew, the poor fool was still asleep, and Edmund decided to slit his throat before stabbing him in the head as well. 

Edmund stood entranced by the blood seeping out of Matthew’s wound. Staining his white shirt and sheets, the straw doing very little to soak it up. His mouth curled into a smile nearly matching the one of the mask’s and he went back to Elijah, slitting his throat as well. Their deaths were quick yet satisfying, and that’s all Edmund wanted. 

He quickly exited their room and went back to Lawrence. Only after placing a knife in Matthew’s hand and positioning himself to look like the killer. It was no secret that Matthew wasn’t the friendliest or most stable person around. So it would probably be pretty believable. He hoped. 

Lawrence peered inside and chuckled, “You really framed Matthew, huh?” 

Edmund nodded, unashamed. 

“Nice. Anyways, we’d better head back before we do get caught.” 

The two began heading back to the castle, Edmund more relaxed than he’d been in a while, adrenaline flowing through him. 

They took a longer way back, seeing as it was way more hidden than the path they initially took. 

“So, you’re still set to kill Andrew?” 

Lawrence tensed at that, “Unfortunately, yes. But I have a plan, so I probably won’t have to in the end.” 

“Oh? And what’s that?” 

“Can’t say. That’ll ruin the fun. But it’s good, trust me.” 

Edmund nodded, “I want you to know that I’m not mad at you for being put up to this. It’s not your doing, and if you had it your way you wouldn’t. I just wanted to make that clear.” 

Lawrence said, “I know, I understand. I still feel horrible though. Especially for Fellow.” 

“Yeah, he’s really been struggling.” 

“It’s hard to believe he’s a jester. He’s so lifeless now, it’s sad.” 

“No kidding.” 

They finished the walk in silence, easily sneaking back into the dungeons. Lawrence let him back into his cell and left. By now, dawn was starting to break, and Arthur and Fellow were still up, waiting for his return. 

Fellow was the first to speak, “Well?” 

“They’re dead. Both of them.” 

Edmund quickly took off the disguise and hid them along with the weapon before putting on his normal day clothes. 

“Did they put up a fight?” 

“No. They were sound asleep. But it was still no less satisfying. Felt good. I framed Matthew, so nobody should suspect a thing from me.” 

“Good.” 

Arthur spoke next, “What is it like to kill?” 

Edmund froze, never having been asked that question before. Sure, Edmund has killed people in battle before. But that was different. This was murder in cold blood. Sure they deserved it, but still. 

Edmund sat down in the chair in his cell and thought the question over. Arthur and Fellow waited for his response with anticipation written all over their faces. 

Edmund scratched his jaw, “That depends I suppose. Killing in battle is far different than what I just did. Killing in battle is not something you really think about. It’s a necessity, if you want to live, you have to cut some other people down. And it always happens so quick that you don’t really stop to think about it. It never really bothers you either, cause at the end of the day you know you did what you had to do to live another day. Again, like I said, a necessity. But what I just did is far different. You have time to think about it before hand, it registers to you, and you are completely aware of what you’re about to do. You feel everything. The excitement, the fear, the relief, and so on. It’s nearly intoxicating. Then when you do it, everything stops for a moment. When the blade sinks in it sends shivers down your spine. Then when it’s over and the realization hits, that’s when things get interesting. You feel every emotion known to man, and you feel like you can do anything, while also feeling extremely breakable. It’s an intense experience I guess.” 

Fellow said, “Wow...” 

Arthur sat in a shocked silence and said, “I hope I don’t have to kill anyone...I mean if I have to I will. But I hope I don’t.” 

Edmund smiled a little, “That’s alright. It’s not for everyone.” 

Fellow nodded, helping comfort Arthur, pulling him in for a hug, “You won’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Okay.” Arthur felt better, and safe in Fellow’s arms. 

He felt like a little brother to him as well, hell Fellow took just about everyone under his wings. 

Edmund smiled at the two, and grabbed a book, and began reading.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans for war are set in stone.

Matilda nearly sobbed in relief as Binem came into view. 

"Finally, we've made it!" 

Ryder smiled at her reaction. She turned to Ryder, “You take the troops over there and set up camp, I’m heading to the castle to see if I can meet with my mother.” 

“Got it. Will you be alright?” 

“Yes.” 

They parted ways, Ryder barking orders at the men as Matilda rode off towards the castle. It had been a few years since she’d been back, and instantly she noticed just how off it was. It didn’t have the same charm or liveliness it used to. It felt straight out of a book almost, and not in a good way. 

She got to the gates and a guard stopped her, “And who might you be?” 

“Matilda, I’m the daughter of the queen.” 

“And why are you here?” 

“I wish to speak with her on some pressing issues. If that’s alright?” 

The guard sighed, “I guess. Open the gates!” 

“Thank you.” She rode in, huffing once she was away from the man. 

“Can’t tell me that I can’t see my own mother. Who does he think he is?” 

She went to the stable where Lawrence and James were working. 

“Hello boys.” 

The two perked up, “Matilda!” 

She hopped off her horse and hugged them, Lawrence instantly took to tending to the horse as well. 

“Any idea where my mother is. I need to speak with her.” 

Lawrence said, “Throne room I believe, but watch out. She’s in a bad mood.” 

“How come?” 

“There was a murder last night. Two of her henchmen, I mean advisors, were killed.” 

Matilda raised her brows in shock, “Oh really? Who’s the culprit?” 

“Seems one of the dead advisors was. Killed the other man then himself.” 

“My goodness. Anyways, would you boys take me to her?” 

“Of course!” 

The trio walked into the castle, Matilda sandwiched between them. 

Lawrence asked, “How was the journey? Winter’s starting to set in.” 

“Not too bad weather wise. Had a couple day delay though do to a bout of dysentery. Thankfully all recovered.” 

“That’s good.”

“How’s Edmund?” 

James said, “He’s hanging in there.” 

“Hmm...anyways, I have troops stationed just outside of Binem. We’re to remain there until further notice. Okay?” 

“Great.” 

They got to the throne room and Lawrence knocked on the door. 

“What is it?” Isabelle said. 

“Your Majesty, Matilda is here, and wishes to speak to you. In private.” 

The door opened, one of the new guards standing there, looking unsure. 

Isabelle said, “Let her in. Everyone else out.” 

Those in the throne room filed out obediently and bowed to Matilda. Matilda just nodded and thanked them before heading in, shutting the door behind her. 

Matilda took a breath, “It’s good to see you again mother, how are you?” 

“Fine. And you?” 

“Quite alright myself. Listen, it has been brought to my attention that you have been doing some...less than savory things. And as a fellow leader, as well as your daughter, I felt it right to come chat with you. Just to make sure we’re on the same page here. Is that alright?” 

Isabelle was silent for several seconds, and Matilda worried she’d be turned away. But, Isabelle sighed, and relaxed a little. Seeming open to what Matilda needed to say. 

“Have a seat.” 

Matilda sat in her old chair, facing Isabelle. 

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“Well, Edmund, is supposed to be on that throne. Not you. And I’m just wondering what the change was? Did he consent to this? Is he ill? Hurt? Has he died? Why did he not get crowned upon the king’s death? As he rightfully ought to have been.” 

“Oh, he’s ill alright. Believe me.” 

“How so?” 

Isabelle huffed, “He’s attracted to men. And to make matters worse he’s involved with a...a commoner. It goes against everything! The Bible, nature, the kingdom. Everything! It’s blasphemous! A sinner has no place on the throne!” 

This angered Matilda, but she remained calm, “You overthrew Edmund, who was blessed by god to take that throne, you went against the word of god to place yourself in power. That. Is blasphemous as well. I know Edmund well, he’s my brother after all, and I spent way more time with him than you ever did, so I’m aware of his capabilities. No matter what he does in his personal life he would still be a worthy and powerful king. If that weren’t the case god would not have blessed him.” 

“Why are you on his side?” 

“He’s my brother! Why shouldn’t I be? His rightful place is on that throne with the crown on his head! Instead you have imprisoned him! And you imprisoned his lover! You, are the sinner. You are a stain on our family’s legacy. A stain on this kingdom! So, I should let you know, I have 10,000 troops out there, waiting, and under my command. All of them want to see Edmund on the throne, not you. We will do anything to achieve that, anything at all. So, here’s your choice. And listen carefully. You let Edmund go, and let him take power, and drop all charges and the execution order against Andrew and leave. Or, we can go to war. That simple. Your choice.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“You want war?” 

“If that’s what it takes to get you kids to realize what you’re messing with.” 

“And who do you have on your side exactly?” 

Isabelle faltered at this, “Y-you’ll find out!” 

“I have one final request before I take my leave for the day.” 

“And that would be?” 

“I wish to visit Edmund. With him, and his friends, out of their cells.” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “Fine. Granted. Lawrence! In here now!” 

Lawrence quickly entered, bowing to Isabelle. 

“Yes your majesty?” 

Isabelle handed him the key to the cells, “Take Isabelle to see Edmund. Edmund, Fellow, and Arthur are let out of their cells for the duration of the visit. And you aren’t allowed to leave them unattended, understood?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Lawrence and Matilda walked out of the throne room, Matilda was scowling, barely containing her rage. Once a safe distance away Lawrence asked the question that had been weighing on him for a while. 

“So, what now?” 

“War. It’s war.” 

“Holy shit. How many troops do you have?” 

“10,000.” 

“All under your command?” 

“Mostly. My friend sir Ryder helps me.” 

“How good are they?” 

“Very. All dedicated, well trained, and fit troops. I handpicked each one.” 

“Wow.” 

The rest of the walk was silent, they got to the dungeons and went in. 

Lawrence smiled, “There’s a visitor for you guys!” 

Matilda waved at Fellow, Edmund, and Arthur. A smile on her face. 

Edmund jumped up from his chair, “Matilda!” 

She laughed, “Told you I’d get here, and I have been updated on everything.” 

Lawrence let the three men out of their cells and stepped aside. Fellow and Arthur bowed to her. Not forgetting her royal status. 

Edmund hugged his sister tightly, she laughed and hugged him back, “It’s so good to see you Edmund.” 

“You too Matilda.” 

They separated and she hugged Arthur and Fellow as well, shocking both men as they weren’t used to royals hugging them. Edmund rushed into his cell and dragged his chair out.

“Here, sir.” 

Matilda thanked him and sat down. 

Edmund said, “What’s the plan? Have you talked to Isabelle yet?” 

Matilda nodded, “I did chat with her. And it seems we’re going to be going to war. But fear not, I have 10,000 of my own troops here in Binem ready to go. All of whom want to see you all freed, and Edmund on the throne.” 

Fellow whistled, “Wow, 10,000 troops under your command. That’s exciting.” 

Matilda smiled, “It is, isn’t it?” 

“I’m proud of you Matilda.” 

“Thanks Arthur, you’re really sweet. Anyways, my top priority is Andrew. I’m thinking...I can lead a small raid here tonight...and get you guys along with Andrew freed. Then, when Isabelle and her ‘army’ retaliates, we launch a full scale attack. Take them by surprise. All of my troops are highly skilled and trained. It should be fairly simple. Although this won’t be the end of it. Does that sound good?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Fellow asked, “What’s the plan for Andrew. He’s probably going to need medical care.” 

Matilda nodded, “Have him rushed back to our camp. We have quite a few doctors with us. I’d send all of you with him actually, have you looked at. How long have you been down here anyways?” 

“Several months I believe.” 

“Of course you have. So, that’s the plan. I’ll get here around...ten tonight, so be ready. We’ll stealthily get you guys and Andrew out first.” 

With that Matilda got up, “I should head to camp and alert them of the plan and pick who I want to help. Okay?” 

She hugged them, and the boys went back to their cells. Lawrence locked them away and left with Matilda. Lawrence handed her the key to them. 

“It works for the cell to the south tower as well, which is where Andrew is. We have some fakes to give the queen. Doubt she’ll notice. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Matilda retrieved her horse and rushed back to camp, her adrenaline already flowing. This had to work, failure absolutely was not an option, no matter what. As she rode off she cast a glance at the south tower, where Andrew was, and she frowned before a look of determination crossed her face. 

“Don’t worry Andrew, we’re getting you out of there.” She whispered to herself. 

She got to camp and quickly found Ryder, “Gather the men. I have an important announcement.” 

“Of course.” 

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around them, her at the center. 

“We, as of now, are at war with Binem. I put an offer on the table for Queen Isabelle to take, one that avoided this, but she refused. So, we have every right to meet her with great force to let her know we are not to be trifled with. And that we intend to get Edmund in power. I need 40 volunteers real quick to help out on a special assignment tonight.” 

Well over 40 men rose their hands. She picked her forty and instructed them to head to one of the large trees near them. They listened.

She said, “Ryder will instruct the rest of you on another part of the plan. If you have any questions ask him or find me when you’re done.” 

She went to the forty and began speaking, “Edmund and three other men that are close with him have been wrongfully imprisoned. And one of them is set to be executed on trumped up charges in roughly ten days. So, tonight, before the other men join in, we’re getting them out and bringing them back here to be tended to. Is that understood?” 

“Yes ma’am!” 

“We will depart here around 9 tonight to head to the castle. It is to be a stealth mission. So no horses or lanterns. Wear your armor and bring one weapon. I will be leading you. Okay?” 

They nodded in understanding. She dismissed them and took a deep breath. All these months have come to this, and she was ready.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is rescued, and the first battle takes place.

Edmund placed his small bag on his bed, and began loading up important items, just in case he wouldn’t get the chance to have access to them again. He made sure to grab Andrew’s cloak, and journal as well. Placing them inside as well. He grabbed his dagger and secured it to his side, before putting the mask in the bag. He really had no further need for it, but he still liked it. He looked across the corridor, where Fellow and Arthur were packing a few of their own things. 

“You two alright?” 

Fellow nodded, “All good.” 

Arthur said, “I’m fine.” 

Fellow packed a warm outfit for Andrew, fearing whatever he had wouldn’t be good enough in the event they needed to make a run for it. He also packed the blanket, not caring for anything else except his journal. The three men made sure to dress in layers, but knew not to choose heavy garments, since it could slow them down. 

Fellow walked through the steps of using a dagger that Lawrence had snuck to them earlier in the day. Thankfully Arthur was receptive and caught on quick, and Fellow got himself reacquainted with the sword. 

Edmund said, “They should be here any minute now. You two ready?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Just as Arthur finished his sentence Matilda and three other men entered the dungeons, along with Lawrence and James. 

Matilda quickly let them out, “Come on, now we need to go get Andrew!” 

They left the dungeons and saw the others waiting for them, Lawrence and Edmund led the way to the south tower, Matilda right behind them. Since the staircase leading up to the holding cell was narrow, only Fellow and Edmund went up, Matilda passing the key to them. 

“Be as quick and quiet as possible. We’ll keep watch, now go!” 

The two men rushed up the flight of stairs, hearts racing as they mulled over what could be awaiting them. 

Fellow handed the key to Edmund, “You do it, I’m too scared.” 

Edmund nodded, understanding. He placed the key in the lock and unlocked the door, pushing it open, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn’t creak. He went in. 

“Andrew, Andrew darling, it’s me. Edmund. Fellow and I are here to get you out.” 

He lit one of the small candles, and shielded the flame with his hand to prevent too much light from being seen. Once he saw Andrew he gasped. 

“Oh god!” 

Andrew was malnourished, bones protruding out from his body in an obscene and sickly manner. He was covered in his own excrement, having grown too weak and too tired to get himself to the bucket. His hair was greasy and matted, clumped together with dry blood and vomit. The next thing Edmund noticed was the absurd amount of wounds littering his body, some infected, and others in various states of healing, if not relatively fresh. Then he noticed that he was naked. 

He quickly sat the candle down and pulled the cloak out of his bag. 

“Fellow, give me the blanket you packed!” 

Fellow obeyed the order, too scared to look into the cell. But going by how frantic Edmund sounded, it wasn’t good. 

Edmund crouched down, the moment his hand laid on Andrew’s body, Andrew jumped in fright, making a small sound, and began trembling. 

“Hey, easy. It’s okay darling, it’s just me. Fellow, Arthur, Lawrence, and others are all waiting for you. You’re being rescued.” 

Andrew couldn’t seem to comprehend or understand what was being said, but just went along with it. 

Edmund wrapped him carefully in the cloak, then in the blanket. 

Edmund grabbed the hood of the cloak, “I’m going to put this over your face, just to help protect you a bit, okay?” 

Andrew meekly nodded and let it happen. Edmund scooped him up with a frightening ease and blew out the candle. 

He stepped out and Fellow cried out in horror at the sight of his brother. 

Edmund shook his head, “No. we have to go now!” 

Fellow regained control over himself and they rushed down the stairs. 

“Got him!” 

Matilda nodded, “Okay, there’s two horses waiting for the four of you. Lawrence is staying with me. James has the horses. Go, now, we’ll deal with any resistance.” 

The men nodded and started out the castle, running as fast as they could. When Fellow noticed Arthur struggling to keep up he just scooped him up in his arms and kept running. One of Isabelle’s supporters spotted them, and in a moment of panic Arthur stabbed him. Managing to kill in one go. 

He cried and buried his head into Fellow’s neck.

Fellow said, “It’s alright, it’s okay. You did good.” 

They got outside but didn’t slow down, they heard all hell begin to break loose in the castle. They got to James who was waiting patiently for them. He helped them get situated without a word and sent them off. 

Edmund led the way to camp, knowing exactly where it was, holding Andrew tightly. 

“It’s going to be okay darling, we’re going to be safe. You’re going to make it, you have to. Okay? Please, just stay with us.” 

They passed by the rest of Matilda’s troops being led to the castle by Ryder, and kept going. The air was freezing but Edmund was relieved by that, it gave him something to focus on besides the fear that Andrew wasn’t going to live. 

They arrived at the camp where a small team of doctors was waiting for them. Edmund quickly passed Andrew to them. 

“Take care of him first. He’s the worst out of all of us.” 

They nodded and rushed him into the tent. They dismounted the horses and tied them to trees, fetching food and water for them. They sat down in front of a fire, huddled close together. Arthur was still crying, clearly in some sort of shock, but neither of the other men judged him. It was his first time dealing with something like this and he was understandably frightened. 

Fellow attempted to soothe him, despite his own anxiety. Holding him close and rubbing his back. Edmund just stared blankly into the flames, trying to absorb what he saw. Andrew already seemed dead, a shell of what he used to be. 

Soon his shock turned to anger. He got up. 

“You two, stay here. I’m going back to the castle.” 

“Wait-”

Fellow tried to stop him, but it was no use. He untied his horse and got back on, and began the journey back to the battle. He screamed as he rode, hit tears sliding down his cheeks, cooling to his skin, making it itch. But he didn’t care. He was enraged. The angriest he’d been in his life. In a swift move he reached into his bag and put the mask back on. It gave him a feeling of empowerment. He rode through the gates and hopped off the horse, rushing and quickly finding Matilda in the chaos. 

“Why are you back here?!?!” She yelled. 

“I’m angry! You saw the state Andrew was in! And it was all Isabelle’s doing!” 

He went after a man who lunged at Matilda, tackling him to the ground. Edmund punched him several times, before pulling out his dagger, and holding it in front of the man’s face. 

“You foul fucking piece of shit!” Edmund growled before stabbing him. 

Matilda yanked him up, “You need to go. It’s not safe here for you, and you’re not well. Go back to camp!” 

Edmund begrudgingly obeyed. He left, killing anyone who posed a threat to him without a care in the world. He got back on his horse and went back to camp. Completely, and utterly numb. 

Once there Fellow angrily approached him, “What the hell was that?!?!” 

“What was what?” 

“The way you just stormed off Edmund! You could’ve been killed, Christ you’re covered in blood!” 

“It’s not my own.” 

Fellow sighed, “You have to look out for yourself. You have to be careful. We’re doing this for you, you can’t afford to be careless. Understood?” 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m a prince, you are a jester. I am above you.” 

Fellow scowled, “Fine. Do as you please. But just keep Andrew in mind, okay?” 

And with that Fellow stormed off to where Arthur was getting some rest. Edmund stood there and sat against a tree near the medical tent. And waited.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund attempts to make amends with god in an attempt to save Andrew.

One of the doctors stepped out of the tent, just as the sky was lightening. Edmund was dozing against the tree, but was determined to stay awake. Matilda and rest of the troops had yet to arrive back at camp yet. And the whole night was starting to feel like a fever dream. 

“Prince Edmund?” 

Edmund’s head snapped in the direction of the doctor, the man bowed, “Your royal highness. I just wanted to give you an update on Andrew’s condition.” 

Edmund turned around and saw that Fellow and Arthur were still sleeping, he decided not to wake them and turned back to the doctor. 

“How is he?” 

“We’ve patched him up and got him dressed in warm clothes. He isn’t awake yet, but he’s still alive, and has stopped shivering. As far as recovery goes, that’s undecided. He’s nowhere near out of the woods yet. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Would you like to see him?” 

“Please.” 

The doctor helped Edmund up, he was an older man, black hair going grey in some areas, and had lines on his face. He went into the tent and the doctor ushered the other ones out to give him some privacy. 

Edmund grabbed a small stool and sat on it next to the makeshift bed Andrew was laying on. He took one of his hands in his own, and kissed his knuckles softly, as to not potentially disturb him. He ran his thumb over Andrew’s hand slowly, taking in how it felt. 

Andrew’s hands were smooth, although his fingers were calloused from his work. There were several small scars on them as well. They were a bit bigger than Edmund’s, and a bit bonier as well. Edmund adored them. 

Edmund sighed and got to his knees, still clasping Andrew’s hand between his own. He shut his eyes and began to pray. 

‘Dear God, I know it’s been a while since I’ve done this, and I’m fairly certain I’ve forgotten how to, but please listen to me. I know I am a sinner for loving another man, and if you’re punishment for me is me not being allowed on the throne then that’s fine. I get it. But please, and I am begging you on this, don’t take Andrew from me. He’s a good man and doesn’t deserve to be punished. He has a loving brother who cares relentlessly for him, has a skill that saves multiple lives, and has a heart that cares for everyone he meets. Including his enemy. Please heal him, please let him recover, please guide him through this time in his life. I will be forever grateful to you if you do. Amen.’ 

He sat back up and finally took a long look at Andrew’s face. It was clear that the doctors truly did take good care of Andrew, they even did his hair for him. It was no longer greasy, knotted, or caked with blood. 

His face was clean as well, having been wiped clean of any substances that dirtied it. There were still quite a few scars there though. The color was slowly coming back to his gaunt face, and this brought some hope to Edmund. 

Edmund leaned forward and pecked Andrew on the forehead and cheek, “Wake up dear, please wake up for me. And for Fellow. For all of us. We need you...” 

He got up and tucked Andrew in, making sure he was warm and comfortable. With a final kiss to his cheek he quietly left the tent. 

He looked and saw Fellow had woken up, he swallowed his pride and went to him. Fellow glared at him slightly. 

Edmund sighed, “Listen, about earlier, I’m sorry. I truly am. I don’t know what came over me, and I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just...overwhelmed.” 

Fellow softened slightly, a little smile now on his face, “That’s all I wanted to hear. How’s Andrew?” 

“Fine, I guess. They let me visit him when you were still asleep. He hasn’t woken up yet, but he’s starting to get some color back to him. So I guess that’s a good thing.” 

“Yeah, it is. Have you slept yet? You look exhausted.” 

Edmund shook his head, yawning. 

Fellow said, “Sleep. I’ll watch for anything.” 

Edmund nodded and sat on the opposite side of Fellow, Arthur still sound asleep on the other side of Fellow. The moment he got comfortable he fell asleep.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wakes up.

Matilda rushed back to the campsite, running as fast as her feet could carry her in her suit of armor. Her lungs burned from the cold air, but she pushed herself to keep going. 

Once she got to camp she quickly located Edmund, Fellow, and Arthur. 

"I have some good news and some bad news," she told them, "which would you like to hear first?" 

Arthur and Fellow looked at Edmund, letting him choose, "Bad news first, please." 

Matilda nodded, "James has been captured, and a few of my troops were killed. Along with a few horses." 

Arthur gasped, "James was captured?!?!" 

"Afraid so. They're holding him prisoner." 

"What for?" 

"He attempted to kill Isabelle. Didn't succeed, obviously." 

Edmund ran a hand through his hair, "And the good news?" 

Matilda smiled, "We took control of the castle and pushed Isabelle and her army out." 

"Does that mean this is over?" 

Matilda looked at Arthur, "Unfortunately not. While we have control of the high ground she still has troops and determination. But we do outnumber her by a lot, and having control of the castle will certainly be an advantage." 

Fellow asked, "What about Lawrence?" 

"He's fine, shaken, but fine. Wasn't hurt, and wasn't captured." 

"Oh thank god." 

Matilda said, "We can move back to the castle if you'd want. Edmund, it's up to you." 

Edmund nodded, "Lets do that. It's winter so we'll be safer there. The troops can stay there too. There's space." 

Matilda smiled, "Great! How's Andrew?" 

"Okay. Hasn't woken up yet though." 

"Well hopefully the warmth of a proper bed will help. Let's get him, then head to the castle." 

Everyone nodded and got up, Fellow volunteered to carry his brother, since Edmund had done it last time. 

He frowned when he felt how light he had become, but held him close to his chest, determined to return him safely to the castle. Fellow expertly mounted his horse, not once losing grip of Andrew. Andrew was still sound asleep, but was still breathing, so Fellow wasn't too worried. 

He murmured, "It's going to be okay Andrew, we're getting you to safety." 

With that the five of them took off, Arthur riding with Edmund. Fellow checked to make sure Andrew was still safe every few minutes, wrapped securely in a blanket and with some fresh clothes on. 

"Hang in there Andrew, you're going to be okay." 

They got to the castle and Edmund and Fellow quickly decided it was best for Andrew to stay with Edmund. Seeing as he had a nice warm room and a good bed. But Edmund said Fellow could visit him anytime he pleased. 

The pair carried Andrew to the prince's bedroom, and laid him gently on the bed. 

"There," Fellow sighed, "all good." 

Edmund nodded, "You and Arthur can stay in the room across the hall. That's usually where guests sleep, but clearly we aren't having any. So you two are free to take it. I know Matilda is going to be in her old room." 

Fellow nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Alright. I'll go get Arthur. You let me know if anything changes, yeah?" 

"Absolutely." 

Fellow left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Leaving Edmund alone with Andrew. Edmund sighed and sat on his bed, it had been a long time since he'd been in it. Most things had dust on them, but he'd take care of that later. 

Since things were at a lull for the moment he chose to focus on Andrew. He laid down on his side, facing Andrew. He slowly reached a hand out and caressed his cheek making sure to be mindful of the wounds there. 

He slid closer to him and pecked him on the cheek, "I need you to wake up Andrew, can you please do that for me? For Fellow? For all of us? Please darling..." 

As if that's all the coaxing Andrew needed he woke with a start. 

Edmund nearly wept with joy. But focused on his lover, making sure he was okay. 

Andrew looked around, panicked and confused. 

"Hey, hey, Andrew, look at me. Just look at me." 

Andrew rested his gaze on Edmund, instantly relaxing upon seeing the familiar face. 

Edmund smiled, "There we are dear. That's it, it's okay, you're safe now." 

"What happened to me?" 

"I'll explain later. Until then, I'm going to get a doctor. Do you want Fellow to sit with you while I do so?" 

Andrew nodded, "Want my brother." 

"Alright, I'll go get him." 

Edmund placed a final kiss on his forehead then got up, heading across the hall. He knocked gingerly on the door. 

Fellow answered it, "Is Andrew alright?" 

Edmund smiled, "He just woke up and wants you to sit with him while I get the doctor." 

Fellow perked up, "Andrew!" 

And rushed across the hall into the prince's bedroom. 

Andrew was on the bed, rubbing his eyes, clearly a bit confused. 

"Andrew." 

Andrew looked at him, and a look of recognition crossed his face. 

"Fellow!" 

Fellow rushed to his side, crouching down to be eye level with him. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Andrew let out a shaky breath, “Tired, sore, confused.” 

Fellow said, “To be expected. We’re going to let you wake up a bit more before we explain anything. Don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

Andrew nodded, understanding. Fellow leaned over and gently hugged his brother, Andrew smiled and hugged back, feeling safe and protected in his brother’s arms. Fellow kissed his forehead like he always did when they were younger. 

Fellow murmured, “My god, I was so scared....” 

“Me too.”

Fellow showered Andrew’s face with kisses, making Andrew laugh a little. Fellow sat back and took one of his hands in his.

Andrew asked, “Where’s Arthur?” 

“Volunteered to help out with something’s. But he’s safe as well.” 

Andrew nodded, satisfied with the answer, “As long as he’s safe I suppose.” 

Just as he finished his sentence Edmund walked in with a doctor. Edmund moved to stand by Fellow, and Andrew calmed at having the both of them with him. 

The doctor said, “Alright, glad to see you’re awake. Just going to check over you, alright?” 

Andrew nodded and allowed the doctor to examine him. 

At the end the doctor nodded, satisfied, “I’d say about two weeks more of bed rest and he should be fine after that.” 

The three men thanked him as he left. Fellow then got up.

“I think I’m going to go help Arthur, I promised him I would. Will you two be alright?” 

Andrew and Edmund nodded, Fellow gave Andrew a small pat on the head then left. Edmund got back into bed next to him. 

Andrew asked, “Are you going to explain what happened now?” 

Edmund nodded, pulling his lover close to him, kissing his temple, “Well, first of all, what do you last remember? I’ll just pick up from there.” 

“All I remember is you coming into my cell. That’s the last thing I can recall.” 

“Perfect. I’ll start there then. Well, I can go a little before that. So, Matilda and her troops are here. 10,000 of them to be exact. Arrived here...I think a day ago but I could be wrong. I really have no clue, these past several days have been crazy. So it kind of all just blurs together at this point. Anyways. She talked to Isabelle and made her an offer, but of course Isabelle declined. Matilda said that either Isabelle can free you and drop the execution order as well as give me power and free Arthur and Fellow, or it was war. Isabelle chose war. But, she allowed Matilda to come see us and we quickly made a plan to get us then try and take the castle since it’s the high ground here. She alerted her troops and they came and freed us along with you and I went to get you along with Fellow and once we had you we escaped and went to her camp. There doctors were waiting and took care of you. I was enraged at what had happened to you so I came back here and fought a bit, but Matilda got mad and sent me back to camp. Then Fellow got mad at me for doing that, but Matilda and I made up along with Fellow and I so it’s all good. Then earlier Matilda alerted us that she chased Isabelle and her troops off. And that she and all of her troops were in full control of the castle and that we were free to come back. So, that’s what we did, and you woke up not to long ago. Make sense?” 

Andrew sat silent for a bit, trying to absorb everything. 

“That’s...wow...” Andrew said. 

Edmund smiled a little, “A lot, I know. But for now things are okay. And I have some more good news.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“Matilda received word not too long ago that she’s been granted 5,000 more troops and that the Warcia kingdom is sending us 15,000 additional troops as well. Which puts our number, combined with our own troops at, 29,000 troops. Which grossly overwhelms Isabelle and hers. Don’t know the exact amount off top of my head, but it’s not very much.” 

Andrew’s eyes widened, “Jesus....” 

Edmund snorted at the reaction, “Yeah. But winter is finally setting in so chances are we’re at a standstill for now until spring time. I chatted with Matilda and Isabelle’s army was chased off a pretty far distance. So it’s hard to say if they can, or even want to attack during the winter. So for us, this winter should be calm. Probably just a lot of training and planning. But of course we’re not going to let our guard down. We’re young, but not foolish. Oh, and one other thing...”

“Hmm?” 

Edmund pursed his lips, “James has been captured and taken prisoner by Isabelle.” 

Andrew gasped, “Oh no...” 

“I know, I know.” 

“What do we do?” 

“I honestly have no clue. None of us are entirely sure where they are now, if they’ve killed him already. Or what. It’s a mystery.” 

Andrew frowned, “So basically...if he dies he dies.” 

“Unfortunately yes. If there was something that could be done, we’d do it. But we can make big risks on top of not knowing where they are during the winter.” 

Andrew shook his head in dismay, “Shame. I really was fond of him, good man.” 

“That he was.” 

Andrew then yawned and slowly rolled over, wrapping an arm around Edmund’s waist, resting his head on his chest. Edmund smiled wrapping an arm around Andrew while letting the other play with his hair. 

Edmund cooed, “Get some rest dear, I’ll wake you up for supper.” 

Andrew nodded and quickly drifted off into a peaceful and comfortable sleep.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda and Andrew catch up a bit, and Edmund makes an astonishing proposal to Andrew.

"Matilda!" 

"Andrew!"

Matilda walked to the bed and bent down to hug Andrew, a smile on her face. 

Matilda chuckled, "My goodness it's been such a long time since we've seen each other. How are you?" 

Andrew smiled, "I'm feeling better, Edmund Fellow and Arthur have been taking good care of me. How are you?" 

"Quite alright. Feels good to be back, I mean I wish it wasn't under these circumstances, but you know what I mean." 

"I do. How have things been in your neck of the woods?" 

Matilda shrugged, "Fine, fairly uneventful, but uneventful can be good." 

"That it can."

They talked for a while as Edmund trained some of the troops, Andrew occasionally watching from the bedroom window. 

Matilda smiled at this, “You two are quite cute together.” 

Andrew blushed, “Thank you. You don’t hate him for being attracted to men?” 

Matilda shook her head, “I feel as if it’s a frivolous thing to be upset about, and suppose it is morally wrong, would it not feel better to live happy and go to hell as opposed to living miserably and going to heaven? I think so.” 

“Wow...I never thought of it like that, but you’re right.” 

Matilda smiled softly, “Besides, you make him happy. And I can tell, just by the way he talks about you, and looks at you, and so on. That he’s completely enamored by you, that you are his everything. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted for Edmund, for him to find his everything. Whether that be in romance, friendship, leadership, and so on. And you’re it. You are his everything.” 

Andrew fought back tears, just smiling as well, “Thank you...he’s my everything too.” 

Matilda said, “Oh I can tell. I can tell you two truly love each other a great deal and that makes me happy, it’s what you both deserve, after everything you two have been through. You two deserve nothing but happiness.”

Andrew blushed even more, “Oh my, thank you for the kind words Matilda.” 

“No problem. Ah, he should be back soon, so I’ll let you be. Anything you need before I go?” 

Andrew shook his head, “I’m fine, thank you though.” 

“Of course.” 

They hugged again and she left, and not ten minutes later Edmund came back, looking fatigued and mildly irritated. 

Andrew asked, “Is everything okay, love?” 

Edmund sat down and sighed, taking off his shoes. 

“Some of them just don’t like to listen, that’s all.” 

“I’m sorry dear.” 

Andrew moved so his arms were wrapped around Edmund’s waist, gently kissing his back. 

Edmund smiled, “But I’m back with you so I already feel better.” 

Edmund carefully laid down, Andrew moving so he could do so. It was already night time and everyone except the night guards were settling down for the night, all going quiet around the castle. Edmund yawned and stretched, gently pulling Andrew on top of him. Andrew blushed and hid his face in Edmund’s neck. 

The prince chuckled and rubbed his back, being mindful of the wounds there. Andrew hummed happily and closed his eyes. 

“I have a question for you?” 

Andrew cracked open an eye, “Hmm?” 

“Let’s say we win this thing, and I get the crown back and become king. As you know all good kings have a companion, someone ruling alongside them. I was wondering if maybe you’d want to be crowned to.” 

Andrew froze for a moment, “A-as your queen?” 

“I mean, technically yes, but I’d still have folks refer to you as king.” 

“Wouldn’t we have to be married to do that? We can’t get married. We’re both men.” 

“When I become king I become head of the church, so technically I could bend the rules for us and there wouldn’t really be anything anyone could do about it.” 

Andrew thought for a moment, “I will, under a few conditions.” 

“And what would those be?” 

Andrew stretched and sat up, looking Edmund in the eyes, “One, I get Fellow’s blessing to do so. Along with Matilda, Arthur, and Lawrence’s blessing. I also think we should ask the townspeople and villagers. After all we’d be their rulers, they ought to like the both of us. Two, our wedding, should we get married, is a small and private one. And lastly, I get to punish Elijah and Matthew.” 

Edmund said, “I’m on board with the first two, but the last one might be an issue.” 

“How come?” 

Edmund pursed his lips, “Promise you won’t be mad at me?” 

Andrew asked, “Edmund, what did you do?” 

“I....I killed them. I was mad at what they did to you and killed them.” 

“When?” 

“A while ago.” 

“That’s why I suddenly stopped dealing with them, now it makes sense...” 

“Sorry...” 

Andrew chuckled, a smile on his face, “Oh no, don’t be. So long as they’re taken care of, I don’t care. Besides...I actually think it’s kind of hot.” 

Edmund’s eyes widened, “You do?” 

“Mm-hm...a little.”

Edmund chuckled and pulled Andrew in for a heated kiss, Andrew hummed happily into the kiss, running a hand through Edmund’s hair. They finally pulled away when the need to breathe became too much. They panted softly, smiling at each other. 

Andrew sheepishly asked, “Do you want to you know...?” 

“If you’re up for it.” 

“Absolutely.” 

Edmund laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, rolling them over gently so he was on top.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has an interesting day to say the least.

Edmund woke up just as the sun was climbing above the horizon, the rays of the golden sun warming the room slightly. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes before glancing at Andrew who was still sound asleep next to him. 

Edmund smiled slightly and played back the events of the night before as he looked over Andrew’s nude body. Their limbs were tangled together under the blankets, and the prince eyed their discarded clothes haphazardly tossed on the floor around the bed. 

He gently grazed his fingers over the healed wounds on Andrew’s back, leaning in to softly kiss over them. Edmund slid closer to him and held him a little tighter, letting himself get lost in his thoughts as he waited for Andrew to wake up. 

He must’ve dozed off without meaning too because next thing he knew he was being woken by Andrew shifting next to him. 

Andrew noticed, “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

Edmund shook his head, “Not really, I’d already woken up earlier.” 

“Ah.” 

Edmund sat up, and stretched again. 

Andrew groaned, “I need a bath, desperately.” 

Edmund chuckled, “Me too. How do you feel, I didn’t hurt you on accident did I?” 

“I feel great, it was amazing.” 

“Good.” 

They shared a quick kiss and Edmund got up, quickly dressing, “Wait here. I’ll get us some water.” 

Andrew nodded, laying back down once Edmund left. Last night had been one of the best of his life, granted it wasn’t the first time they had sex, but this time it wasn’t rushed so they actually got to enjoy it. 

Just a short while later Edmund game back with Arthur carrying a large tub of water. 

They sat it down and Edmund said, “Thanks Arthur.” 

Arthur nodded and waved to Andrew as he left, Andrew waved back. Once the door was shut Edmund walked to the bed. 

“Come here, I’ll bathe you.” 

Andrew blushed but willingly let Edmund help him out of bed. Edmund led him to the water. 

“It’s fairly warm, so it should feel nice.” 

Andrew smiled and let Edmund help him in, while most of his injuries were healed or mostly healed his body could still be pretty stiff and achy at times, especially in the morning. So he hoped the water would loosen everything up. Once in, he sat down carefully, Edmund watching closely in case Andrew needed his help. Andrew found it mildly adorable and laughed softly. 

“I’m going to be okay Edmund.” 

Edmund blushed, “I know, but still.” 

“I know.” 

They pecked each other on the lips. Edmund then grabbed a linen cloth and some soap and got it sudsy and began gently running the cloth over Andrew. Once his body was clean they moved to his hair, Edmund gently scratching at his scalp. 

Andrew teased, “Who knew you could be so sweet.” 

“Oh hush.” 

Andrew laughed a little, and let Edmund continue. 

Edmund asked, “Your two weeks of bed rest are done. Would you like to go for a walk after breakfast?” 

Andrew smiled, “Sounds wonderful.” 

“Good! We won’t go too far though, just in case. Would you want Fellow and Arthur to come with?” 

“If they’d like they’re more than welcome to.” 

“I’ll let them know.”

Once Andrew was done Edmund helped him out. Edmund then helped him dry off, peppering kisses over his body occasionally, making Andrew laugh. 

Andrew asked, “Want me to help you?” 

Edmund took his clothes off, “No, I’m fine. You should get dressed though before you get sick.” 

Andrew nodded, smiling a little as Edmund worried over him like a mother would her child. He went and picked out warm clothes, quickly getting dressed, sighing as he began to warm up. He patiently waited for Edmund to finish. 

Edmund said, “I also have to do more troop inspections today, want to join?” 

“Not really, doesn’t sound fun. What are you even inspecting anyways.” 

“Honestly,” Edmund said, looking over at him, “no clue. I just know it needs to be done.” 

Both men laughed at his response, Edmund finished and got himself ready, letting Andrew help him get dressed. 

They walked across the hall and got Fellow and Arthur for breakfast, together the four of them began the walk to the great hall. 

Fellow smiled, “It’s good to see you up and walking again Andrew.” 

Arthur nodded, “Yeah. We missed you.” 

“I missed you guys too. A lot.” 

Andrew’s arm was linked with Edmund’s to keep himself steady, the four going at a slow pace as to not overwhelm Andrew’s body. 

Andrew looked out the window at the thousands of troops up and mingling about. Some eating, some writing, some reading, others just messing around with each other. 

They got to the great hall and took a seat at the table with Matilda and Lawrence. Lawrence’s face lit up once he saw Andrew. 

“My god man, it’s been too long! How are you?” 

“Feeling better, how are you?” 

“Not bad myself. Had fun yesterday jousting with one of the soldiers, he was quite skilled, but nowhere near as good as I am.” 

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally making comments on various things, otherwise it was an enjoyable meal. 

Once it was done Andrew and Edmund invited the other three along on their walk, but the others respectfully declined, wanting them to have their privacy. So, with that, Andrew and Edmund headed out of the castle, arm in arm again. 

“Just let me know if you need to take a break, and when you want to head back. Okay?” 

“Alright.” 

They went slowly, Edmund monitoring Andrew extra carefully due to the snow on the ground. 

“This is nice.” Andrew hummed, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad out today. It was a bit chillier yesterday.” 

“I could tell. Your cheeks get really red when it’s cold out. It’s cute.” 

Edmund blushed making Andrew snort softly. The rest of the walk was spent in a peaceful silence, aside from the few times Edmund would check in on him. Andrew was just glad to be up and out of bed again, and out of a cell. He finally felt free for the first time in a very long time. 

After an hour Andrew winced slightly as his hip and back began to hurt. 

“I think we should head back.” 

Edmund nodded, “Alright, that’s fine with me.” 

They turned around and headed back towards the castle. By the time they got back to the prince’s room Andrew was limping and his face was twisted in pain. 

Edmund helped him lay down, and took his shoes off for him. 

“Too much?” 

Andrew winced and nodded, “Yeah, too much...oh well. It was nice, so I’m not upset.” 

Edmund tucked Andrew in and kissed his forehead, “Well I have to head to the inspection, so you just rest for a while, and I’ll be back by mid afternoon. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They kissed and Edmund left, Andrew took a deep breath and curled up on his side, watching Edmund from the window, a smile on his face. His eyes slowly slipped shut on their own accord, his body still recovering from everything it had been through, and he fell asleep. 

Edmund walked back inside with Lawrence. 

Lawrence shook snow from his hair, “Glad to see you and Andrew are doing well. He’s in really good spirits, considering what happened to him.” 

“Yeah, I mean he has his moments where it bothers him, which is totally understandable, but for the most part he seems relatively okay.” 

“Good. How does he feel about us being at war?” 

Edmund cracked his back as he crafted his response, “He’s sort of on the fence about it. He’s never been too fond of war but understands our current situation is necessary, so he tolerates it and seems willing to fight.” 

Lawrence said, “Yeah, that sounds exactly like him. Anyways, I’d better go, I am going to help teach Arthur how to groom the horses.” 

Edmund smiled, “Alright, you two have fun.” 

Lawrence jogged off leaving Edmund alone as he trudged back up to his room to check on Andrew. 

Edmund entered his room just to see Andrew thrashing about on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Edmund gasped and quickly shut the door behind him. He rushed to the bed, worried. 

“Andrew,” he gently shook his lover, trying not to let the fear show in his voice, “Andrew darling wake up.” 

Andrew let out a sob but remained asleep. 

Edmund became slightly more frantic, hating it when Andrew was in distress and there was nothing he could do to help. 

“Andrew, darling, please wake up. You’re having a bad dream. Just wake up, come back to me. Whatever is happening isn’t real. It’s okay. Just wake up.” 

Not even a second later Andrew bolted upright in bed, eyes wide and filled with fear, chest heaving erratically, sweat dripping down his forehead. Mouth agape as he gasped to catch his breath. 

Edmund sat next to him, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Andrew?” 

Andrew looked at him and sobbed again, shoving his face into Edmund’s chest. 

“Oh, darling...” whispered Edmund as he moved to rub Andrew’s back. 

Andrew cried into his chest, body wracking with the force of his sobs. All Edmund could do was hold him and let him have his episode. He alternated between rubbing his back and playing with his hair. 

After ten minutes Andrew began to slowly calm down. Until he was quiet, only occasionally sniffling. 

Edmund softly asked, “Are you okay?” 

Andrew shrugged, not trusting his voice quite yet. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” 

Andrew coughed a little, “Maybe...” 

“Maybe? Well, I tell you what, you think of your answer while I get a rag to wipe your face. Okay?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

Edmund said, “I’m going to let go of you now, but I’m going to be right across the room. Still within your sight. Will you be alright?” 

“Y-yes...” 

Edmund slowly let go of Andrew, and Andrew reluctantly let go of him, hiding his face so Edmund couldn’t see him. 

Edmund frowned at that but went at got a linen wet in a fresh bucket of water. He squeezed it, getting the excess water out of it. Then he went back to Andrew. 

“Can you look at me dear?” 

Andrew took a shaky breath but nodded, looking up at Edmund. When the prince saw the state the doctor was in his heart clenched. It pained him to see him like this. But he knew he was strong and that he would make it through. 

Edmund gently cupped Andrew’s chin with one of his hands, gently stroking his jaw with his thumb. 

He began gently cleaning Andrew’s face, drying the tears, and wiping the sweat, he tossed the cloth aside and got back on his bed, still caressing Andrew’s face. Noticing how it calmed him. 

“There. Now, do you want to talk about what happened?” 

Andrew nodded slowly, deciding it would probably be best if he did. Knowing that if he didn’t Edmund would only worry more, and he didn’t want to inflict that upon him.

Andrew wiped his eyes, “I dreamt about Elijah and Matthew hurting me again. They whipped me, beat me, starved me, and so on. No different than they things they did to me when I was their prisoner. But it was different this time.” 

“How so? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“They were forcing you and Fellow to watch. But instead of feeling bad or trying to help me. You two seemed to enjoy it, and were laughing, and were calling me names and damning me to hell. It was horrible. It really truly was.” 

Edmund sat in a stunned silence, mulling over everything he had heard. It hurt him in many ways. The thought of Andrew reliving the horrors he had had lived through, the mere thought of Elijah and Matthew was enough to get blood boiling, and the thought of him and Fellow not only watching it but enjoying it as well was sickening. All of it was sickening. 

Andrew shakily asked, “You’re not mad at me are you?” 

Edmund snapped out of his daze, “Why would I be mad at you?” 

“You got quiet and began scowling.” 

“Oh. None of that was directed at you, I promise. It was more directed at Elijah and Matthew and Isabelle. That’s it.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise. I could never be mad at you Andrew, never.” 

Andrew nodded, “It hurt...” 

Edmund asked, “What did darling?” 

“What they did to me. All of it hurt. Constantly. There never was a moment where I wasn’t in pain. I was either hungry, or sick to my stomach, or bleeding from new wounds, or in the process of healing others. It never stopped, it was overwhelming. I was almost certain I was going to die....” 

Edmund’s breath caught in his throat and his lower lip wobbled as he felt tears spring in his eyes. He buried his face in Andrew’s hair and kissed the crown of his head and held him tightly to him. Laying down, pulling the covers over them. 

Andrew said, “So when I say that I’m grateful for you killing Elijah and Matthew, I mean it. They brought me a great deal of pain and suffering. They got what was coming to them.” 

“That they did.”


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With spring arriving Edmund launches a new military campaign.

"I don't want you to do this!" 

The spring thaw had begun not long ago, and Edmund was getting ready to launch his first military campaign of the fighting season. Normally Andrew wouldn't have too much of an issue with it, but it involved Edmund going directly up to enemy lines and he didn't like it. 

"I'm not going alone. You know that, right?" 

Andrew sighed, "I know that, but still! You could get hurt, or worse!" 

Edmund rolled his eyes, irritated, "Listen, I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate that. But this is war Andrew. I'm going to have to do a lot of risky things that you might not be comfortable with." 

"Let me come with." 

"Andrew, no, the moment they lay eyes on you you're dead." 

"I'd rather die by your side." 

Edmund said, "Tell that to your brother. You need to stay here. You're a doctor, you're needed here." 

"I know how to fight!" 

"I know you do. And I'm not doubting that. You've already been through so much that I can't handle the thought of marching you to battle. Okay?" 

Andrew calmed at that.

Edmund said, "I need you to live. Your brother needs you to live. Arthur does. Lawrence does. Matilda does. Countless people do. So you're staying here. End of discussion."

"Countless people need you to live as well!" 

"I'm different." 

Andrew sighed, defeated, and sat down in the chair in their room, arms crossed, watching as Edmund packed his stuff. Edmund noticed and frowned a little. 

"Listen, I hate to do this too, but it's necessary. If we have any chance of me taking the throne, this needs to happen. Alright?" 

"Mm-hm...." 

Edmund finished packing and walked to Andrew, crouching in front of him. 

"Darling, I know, I really do...I'm gonna hate being away from you as well." 

Andrew whispered, "You have to come back, promise me you're going to come back." 

Edmund took both of Andrew's hands in his own, "I'll come back. I promise. I'll come back to you." 

Andrew nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks, he sniffles and let out a soft cry. Edmund's heart broke, always having a huge soft spot for Andrew. 

"Hey, hey...darling, don't cry. It's going to be okay." 

"Can I get a kiss?" 

Edmund smiled a little, "Of course my love." 

They leaned in and kissed passionately and slowly. Andrew clinging tightly to Edmund, clearly not wanting the moment to end. They reluctantly pulled apart a few moments later. 

"I have to get going." 

"I know."

"Do want to come out with me?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No. It'll hurt too much." 

"That's understandable." 

They kissed again, a final time, and with that Edmund left. Andrew sat still, too numb to do anything, he didn't even budge when he heard a knock on the door. It opened and he saw Fellow. 

Fellow pursed his lips, trying to figure out how to help Andrew. But before he could do anything else Andrew rushed at him, and began sobbing heavily into his robes. Fellow nearly fell over at the sudden force but regained balance quickly, hugging his brother to soothe him. 

"Oh god, Andrew, I know, I know." 

Fellow easily picked him up and carried him to his room across the hall. Arthur was helping Matilda mend clothes and linens, so they had privacy. Fellow sat on his bed, Andrew on his lap, still sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I know it hurts, I know it does. But you can’t dwell on it, he’ll be back.” 

“What if he’s killed! What if he’s hurt!” 

Fellow just stayed quiet, not having an answer for him. He just held his brother a little tighter and a little closer.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler

Edmund's heart was in his throat as he overlooked Isabelle's encampment from afar. He tried to take on as much detail as he could. He observed several fresh graves, a few dead horses, and how sick most of the troops looked. In all he was able to count just under 1,500 soldiers, most of them in bad condition. They were outnumbered, only having brought along 1,200 troops, but all horses were healthy, as were all the troops. So they still had a good chance of being able to win this one. 

He smiled a little and walked back to camp, finding Ryder to go over the plans one last time. 

Edmund laid out a map on the table, having done a detailed sketch of Isabelle's camp the day prior. 

Edmund said, "I think it'll be best if we get them from both ends. While they out number us they're incredibly weak, and it seems troops are dying everyday on their end. So we'll really be able to catch them off guard if do it that way. We have what, 800 infantrymen and 400 cavalrymen? If we split it evenly between us we could really screw them over. 400 infantrymen and 200 cavalrymen each. They really don't seem to have much in the way of cavalry, we can see they don't train, and just about all of them are ill or starved....if we do it at night our odds would be better." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You haven't noticed?" 

"Noticed what?" 

"They have the tendency to drink to their hearts content at night, which inhibits them to a great degree. They also never have guards out or ready. And we can tell they just leave their weapons wherever at night. They're weak and stupid, more so at night." 

Ryder nodded, liking the plan, "Sounds smart." 

"So it's a go?" 

"It's a go." 

Edmund stood up straight, "Wonderful. It's dusk now, so we'll wait until it's dark, and I'll send you and your men to their rear." 

"Perfect." 

Edmund and Ryder shook hands and Ryder walked out of the tent. Edmund put the map away and got his gear ready. As he did so he thought of Andrew. 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, it was a sketch of Andrew he had done. 

He smiled a little at it, and whispered, "I'm going to make it back to you, I promise." 

He folded it back up and tucked it back into his bag. He left his tent and got up on his horse, all the others were ready and waiting. It was now dark out, but Edmund and Ryder knew the area well enough to be able to lead in the dark. 

Edmund asked, "Ready?" 

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Stay silent. You all know your assignments and who you're going with." 

With that they started off Edmund and Ryder at the front. A few minutes into the ride Ryder leaned over. 

He whispered, “You look upset, are you alright?” 

“Oh, I didn’t even notice...I’m fine.” 

“You sure? You don’t seem it.” 

“I feel alright. Nothing to worry about, now watch ahead.” 

Ryder nodded and went back to focusing on the trail ahead of them. Edmund took a shaky breath, he had been thinking about Andrew and he probably wasn’t doing too well with him being gone. They’d unintentionally become codependent on each other during the winter, so Edmund could only hope that Fellow had him under control. 

A little while later they stopped, Ryder taking his group around and to the back, while Edmund remained where he was with his group. 

Edmund quietly asked, “Remember what I said. Wait for my cue and we go running in. Got it?” 

Everyone nodded and got into position quickly and quietly. Waiting for their command. Edmund’s hands shook with nerves and his stomach churned slightly. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

Edmund observed the camp once again, they were asleep, but he could smell the stretch of alcohol all the way where he was. So it should be a fairly easy fight despite the difference in numbers. 

About fifteen minutes later he raised his arm, and Ryder did so on the other side, the troops readied themselves, and the charge began once they lowered their arms.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Edmund have a small heart to heart.

A wave of relief washed over Edmund as his castle came into view once more, the past month had been a brutal one, but it ended in a victory for him and his men so he wasn’t about to complain too much. 

It was nighttime and stars shone high above his head as he rode up the path to the gates. His men and a few prisoners in tow. He got there and saw Lawrence dozing off at his post. He sighed and kicked him lightly to wake him. 

Lawrence yelped and quickly woke up. Edmund snorted as he laughed at his reaction. Lawrence straightened himself up. 

“Who are-oh, Edmund! You’re back!” 

“Yes. Open the gates please, we’re exhausted.” 

“Right.” 

Lawrence quickly obeyed and let the men through. Edmund thanked him and rode to the stable. He got off his horse and got it situated for the night. He then addressed the troops. 

“I’m going to need a few volunteers to help me get our prisoners to their cells and some to stand guard for a few hours.” 

Several raised their hands and he picked them. 

“The rest of you can head to bed. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

With that everyone went to where they needed to go, Edmund leading the prisoners and guards to the dungeon. 

As he got to the door of the dungeon an intense feeling anxiety ignited in him as all the memories came flooding back. He took a shaky breath but opened the door anyways. 

“Two to a cell. They already have buckets in them so don’t worry about that.” 

He watched as the prisoners were placed in the cells, a small, barely contained smile on his face. It felt good to be doing to them what they did to him and his friends. They deserved it though, that was the only difference. 

Edmund briefed the guards then left, going up to his room. 

The walk to his bedroom felt like a thousand years. His footsteps heavy and body aching from the few wounds he’d received during the month long skirmish. He yawned just as he reached the corridor to his room. 

He stretched and kept walking until he finally reached the door. He slowly opened it, unsure if Andrew was asleep or not. To his surprise Andrew was still up, writing in his journal. 

“Edmund!” Andrew said, excitement clear in his voice. 

He got up from the desk and went to Edmund, Edmund smiled, shutting the door behind him. 

“Darling,” Edmund greeted. 

They hugged tightly, Andrew on the verge of tears with relief. Edmund kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back slowly. 

Andrew stepped back, looking into his eyes, “Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?” 

“A little. Nothing too serious though, so I’m fine.” 

Andrew paled with fear, “Let me check.” 

Edmund nodded, “I will.” 

Edmund moved so he was sitting on the bed, he took off his clothes so he was just in his undergarments, letting Andrew check over his body. 

Andrew’s brows were drawn together in concern as he ran his hands gently over Edmund’s body. He eyed scars from injuries past, and carefully inspected new wounds. Edmund sat in a calm silence, letting his boyfriend do what he needed to do. He was a doctor after all. 

Andrew broke the silence, “They’re not too bad, I’ll just get them patched up and you should be fine.” 

Edmund nodded, “Thank you.” 

Andrew smiled and they shared a quick kiss. Andrew went to his bag and began grabbing items. 

Edmund chuckled, “Heh, just like old times. Remember that?” 

Andrew laughed a little as well, reminiscing on the early days of their relationship, a few years back. 

“How could I forget? You faking illnesses and injuries just so you could spend time with me. Worrying everyone all the time.” 

Edmund laughed, “Hey, it worked though, didn’t it?” 

“That it did. But there were still better ways to go about it.” 

“It was the easiest.” 

Andrew just smiled and got to work on patching Edmund’s wounds up. An easy task. 

Once it was done Edmund yawned and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Andrew tidied his mess and changed into his nightclothes. Edmund moved and got under the covers, smiling as Andrew got in bed next to him, blowing out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. 

Andrew laid on his side and draped an arm over Edmund’s waist, kissing his chest. He laid his head on Edmund’s shoulder and let his hand softly rub Edmund’s chest. 

“So, how’d it go?” 

Edmund snaked an arm around Andrew’s waist, and pulled him closer to him as he crafted his answer. 

“Alright. Isabelle managed to escape before we could get her, along with a few others. But it was a pretty large victory for us. We were outnumbered initially but it seems the winter was quite harsh to them. So they weren’t ready for us to attack. I say one more battle and it should be over.” 

“That’s good. How many casualties on our side?” 

“213. Which was nothing compared to their casualties. Still hurts though.” 

“Don’t doubt it. Do we have any prisoners?” 

Edmund nodded, “Forty prisoners. In the morning I’m gonna start interrogation sessions and begin deciding their sentences. I may not be king yet, but Isabelle wasn’t the rightful ruler either and was still giving out execution orders and prison sentences. So I might as well.” 

“And James?” 

Edmund paused, playing with Andrew’s long hair, “Dead. They killed him right in front of us, it was horrifying.” 

Andrew’s heart broke and he frowned, “I’m sorry...” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I know, but still...” 

“Wait. Do you really blame yourself for all of this?” 

Andrew nodded sheepishly. 

Edmund sighed, “It’s not. It’s really not your fault. It’s Isabelle’s, it’s Harold’s, it’s the churches fault, it’s all of them. Not you. Besides. I’d rather be in a war with you, than unhappily tethered to a woman I don’t love for the rest of my life. You are so worth all of this, believe me. You’re so worth fighting for.” 

Andrew whimpered and buried his face in the crook of Edmund’s neck. Andrew began crying and Edmund pulled him so he was fully on top of him, not caring about his own wounds. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re alright. It’s going to be okay.” 

“It’s all my fault...” 

Edmund shook his head, “It’s not, I swear to you that it’s not. I wouldn’t lie to you, and you know that.” 

Andrew sniffled and nodded. Andrew leaned up and kissed the corner of Edmund’s mouth. Edmund smiled a little. He slid his hand into one of Andrew’s and intertwined their fingers, keeping another hand soothingly on the small of his back. 

Andrew mumbled, “I hate feeling like my existence is wrong.” 

“Me too. But it’s not...at least I don’t think so.” 

“How come?” 

Edmund shrugged, “Not sure. It’s just a feeling.” 

“Mm...” 

Andrew stretched and nuzzled Edmund’s neck again. 

Edmund whispered, “Go to sleep. We both need it.” 

“Mm-hm....I love you.” 

Edmund smiled, “And I love you too.”


	44. Chapter Forty Four ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re going to feel like a thousand different emotions reading this. It’s also pretty long, sorry about that.

Andrew glared at the prisoner sitting in front of him, the man wouldn’t even meet his gaze, trembling in his seat. 

“You know what you did.” 

The man flinched at his tone and Andrew couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Andrew leaned forward slightly, “So, why don’t you just admit it? Do you want to spend time on the rack?” 

The man shook his head fervently, “N-no!” 

“Then confess. It’s not that difficult.” 

Edmund watched from the doorway of the room, a smirk on his face. Andrew was better at this than he thought he would be, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

He spoke up, “If I were you, I’d do what he says. Otherwise we’re turning you over to Lawrence.” 

Andrew looked at him and smirked, an animalistic look in his eyes. Edmund smiled even more and raised a brow. 

Andrew turned back to the prisoner, the man in question had taken over torturing him after Elijah and Matthew were killed. Hence why Edmund assigned Andrew to him. To get some semblance of justice and gratification out of the situation. 

“Well?” 

The man stayed quiet, still trembling, still refusing to meet Andrew’s steely gaze. Andrew reached up and smacked him across the face. Making Edmund laugh. The prisoner yelped and finally looked Andrew in the eyes, the remaining color draining from his face as he did so. 

Andrew smiled, “So, are you going to talk now? Or do you want it to get worse? Completely up to you.” 

“I-I’ll talk!” 

“There we go, I knew you could do it. Now, Michael, tell me everything.” 

Michael nodded, “Okay! I only did it because Isabelle told me to!” 

Andrew scowled, “That’s a lie and you know it. Give me the damn truth.” 

The man sputtered, but stayed quiet, Andrew hit him again. Then again. And again. 

Edmund was starting to worry that Andrew was starting to spiral, but put himself in Andrew’s shoes, and realized it must feel good to Andrew to be doing this. So he let it be, and continued watching. 

Andrew then pulled out his dagger and held it to Michael’s throat, “Then. Answer me, or I kill you. Understood?” 

Michael nodded a little, careful to not let the blade do him any harm. 

Andrew stayed where he was, “Then explain yourself.” 

Michael glanced at Edmund, “You’re not going to do anything? You’re just going to let your boyfriend treat me like this?! This is proof that Isabelle was right!” 

Andrew scowled and quickly slit the man’s throat. Not even caring for a second, or stopping to think about what he was doing. He just did it. 

Edmund’s eyes widened, and he let out a shocked laugh. Andrew watched as Michael slumped forward, blood spewing everywhere, some landing on him. Then smiled as he heard the body hit the floor. 

Andrew then looked at Edmund, “Well, did I do good?” 

“You did wonderfully my dear.” 

Andrew got up from where he was and went to Edmund, hugging him. Edmund hugged back. 

Edmund asked, “You alright?” 

“Mm-hm. It felt good...” 

“Don’t doubt it.” 

They stepped away from each other and Edmund looked Andrew up and down, “Ready to do another prisoner? Or are you good for the day?” 

“I can do another.” 

Edmund smiled, “Perfect. I’ll let Lawrence know. You wait here.” 

Andrew nodded and waited patiently as Edmund left to retrieve another prisoner. Andrew turned and looked down at Michael’s stiffening corpse on the stone floor. He knew it was unethical for him as a doctor to murder someone in cold blood like that, but he couldn’t help it. And frankly, to either his delight or horror, he found that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed getting revenge on those that harmed him, as well as others. It felt good, and now he finally understood why people went to war. 

He snapped from his thoughts as the door opened. Edmund and Lawrence walked in with a new prisoner, older than the last one, but no less harmful. Lawrence looked at the body on the ground then at Andrew, raising a brow. 

Andrew shrugged, “He got what he had coming to him.” 

Lawrence said, “Fair enough. Want me to get rid of him?” 

“Go for it.” 

Once the new prisoner was situated Lawrence easily picked up the dead body and carried it out, Edmund thanking him and shutting the door behind him. 

Edmund took up his task of guarding the door as Andrew fixed the new man with a stony glare. 

Andrew asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Richard.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“Why is it your business?” 

Andrew slammed a hand down on the table, “Answer the fucking question!” 

Richard laughed, “Down boy. Edmund, you going to call off your stupid little mutt or no?” 

Edmund scowled, “Watch it Richard, you’re playing with fire here. Your very life hangs in the balance. So if I were you, I wouldn’t be talking to either of us like this. Especially not Andrew, he did not hesitate to kill Michael, and I doubt he’ll hesitate killing you.” 

Andrew reached forward and forcefully gripped the man’s chin, yanking his head so he was looking at him. If looks could kill, the man would’ve keeled over right then and there. Richard was hardly phased. 

Andrew sighed a little as he thought of what to do. 

Andrew asked, “Will you cooperate?” 

“I suppose.” 

Andrew leaned back, but made sure to place his dagger on the table. Hand on the handle as he danced the tip of it on the wood. 

“Now. Where are you from?” 

“Here. Born and raised.” 

“What did you do prior to joining Isabelle’s cause.” 

“Farmer.” 

“I see. Now, what made you side with Isabelle?” 

Richard leaned back, “I don’t want someone like Edmund on the throne.” 

Andrew cast a glance at Edmund, who’s face was now neutral as he met Andrew’s eyes. Andrew felt a blinding rage course threw himself again, but he willed himself to calm down. 

“And just what do you mean by that?” 

Richard smiled, knowing he was getting on Andrew’s nerves, “A sinner. A freak. Someone with unusual desires. You know the type, don’t you Andrew?”

Edmund scowled, but he knew Andrew would handle the situation. Andrew climbed onto the table, towering slightly over the man. The man was still unfazed, but Andrew was sure to change that. 

Quickly his hand wrapped around Richard’s throat, gripping tightly, the man’s composure faltered as fear flashed over his face. He tried to fight Andrew but was in chains, and was practically immobile and unable to fight the attack. Edmund watched, quietly, and amused. 

Andrew said, “I know you think you’re being funny, and acting tough when you talk to us like that, but you need to remember that you are our prisoner. You aren’t free and you’re entirely at our mercy, should we choose to have it for you. You’re following a fake ruler who really has no say in things, especially not now. With how badly you guys are losing. So, I’m going to give you one last chance to do this right. Understood?” 

The man meekly nodded and Andrew let go, punching him before sitting back down. The man winced as he felt his nose break, blood spurting from the injury. Andrew merely laughed and so did Edmund, admiring Andrew’s self control. Richard coughed a few times and took a few minutes to catch his breath. 

“Now, tell us, how many troops does she have?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I don’t know! Honest to god!” 

Andrew glared at him, “Are you absolutely sure?” 

Richard quickly nodded. 

“Alright. Moving on then. Where all have you guys been?” 

“Cannot remember, honestly.” 

Andrew sighed, “Do you have any information at all?” 

“No.” 

“Well, if that’s the case.” 

He grabbed his dagger again and stabbed Richard in the chest multiple times, grunting with the effort. Richard gasped, and gurgled, blood pouring out of his mouth. Edmund watched, entranced. Andrew shoved Richard over, Richard writhed on the ground, gurgling and crying. 

Andrew walked to him and crouched over him, staring him directly in the eyes, watching as the life faded from him. 

“No wonder you were so easy to capture. Falsely arrogant and confident, but truly worthless deep down.” 

With that he stabbed him in the head, finishing the job. He shut his eyes as more blood landed on him and his face. With a sigh he stood up and faced Edmund. 

Edmund said, “I think we’re done for the day. I’ll take care of the body, you head up to our room. If anyone asks just say the prisoners got too rowdy. Okay?” 

Andrew nodded, unable to tell if Edmund was upset with him or not. They kissed quickly and Andrew walked out of the room, and began making his way up the stairs to the main level of the castle. 

As he got there he nearly collided with Fellow. Fellow looked him up and down in horror. 

“What did you do? What happened?!” 

Andrew said, “Some prisoners got a little rowdy.” 

“So you hurt them?” 

“Killed them actually, two to be exact.” 

Fellow gasped in horror, “Andrew! What’s wrong with you? You’re a doctor! You’re not supposed to kill!” 

Andrew ran a hand through his hair, “This is different. And you know that.” 

“I can’t believe this.” 

“Why not? Why not Fellow?” 

Fellow frowned, “I think we need to talk.” 

With that Fellow grabbed his hand and lead Andrew to a small hideaway, not too far away from where they were, but out of earshot and eyesight of any passerby’s. 

Andrew said, “This needs to be quick.” 

“It will be. What happened to you?” 

Andrew was caught off guard by the question, “What do you mean? I didn’t get hurt-”

“Not what I meant. What happened to you? You haven’t been your usual self in so long, it’s starting to concern me.” 

Andrew looked Fellow in the eyes, and noticed the tears building up there, giving them a glassy look. His heart broke. 

“I was tortured Fellow, and sent to work with plague victims for a year. And now we’re in the middle of a war. Of course I’m not going to be the same. Of course I’m going to change. Anyone would. Hell even you’ve changed. Along with Arthur, and Lawrence, and Edmund, and Ryder, and Matilda. Along with all of those other troops out there. We’ve all changed!” 

Fellow said, “But you’re ruthlessly killing people, I never thought you’d do such a thing. I mean...you’re my little brother! I practically raised you! I never imagined you as a murderer....” 

“I’m not a child anymore Fellow. And I’m only doing what’s necessary.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

“What does it matter to you?” 

Fellow yelled, “You’re turning into a monster!” 

Andrew scowled, “So that’s how you feel? I’m sorry you can’t come to terms with everything happening right now, but that’s on you. Not me. Now, I need to get going.” 

With that he turned and left, leaving Fellow alone to wonder exactly where it all went wrong. He stepped out of the hideaway and ventured off outside, desperately needing to be alone so nobody could see him cry. 

Andrew stormed back to his and Edmund’s room, frankly irate at Fellow’s claim of him being a monster. He got there and closed the door behind him. Setting his dagger on the desk, as he did so he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

There were flecks and streaks of blood on his face, a sharp contrast to the whites and pinks of his scars. His hair was a tousled mess as well, and he was quick to note the wild look in his eyes. Bright red blood soaked his white shirt and hands. He was practically unrecognizable, even to himself, and it frightened him. 

The high he had been riding was beginning to wear off and he started to shake, his breath getting caught in his throat. He stumbled and sat on the bed, the shaking getting worse. The realization of what he’d done finally setting in. 

Edmund practically ran back to his room, feet hitting the stone floor in rapid succession. He could sense something was off with Andrew, and he mentally kicked himself for allowing it to get this bad. He felt horrible, but he had bigger things to take care of at the moment. His heart raced and he was almost certain he could hear it echoing off the walls. 

He got to his room just in time to hear a blood curdling scream come from Andrew. Edmund threw the door open, unsure of what to expect. His jaw dropped as he saw Andrew in front of the mirror, shattered, his fist bleeding, and shards of glass at his feet. 

“Andrew!” 

Andrew looked at him, an indescribable look in his eyes, the tension in the room was chaotic to say the least. 

“What did you do?!” 

“I don’t know!” 

Edmund sighed, “Here, come here.” 

Andrew timidly walked to his lover, scared of what might happen to him. Edmund carefully wrapped his arms around him. 

“Take it easy Andrew, calm down, just calm down.” 

Andrew nodded, taking a few shuddering breaths as he let Edmund lead him to their bed. Andrew shakily sat down and Edmund stepped away from him. 

“Stay right there. I’m going to fetch us a tub of water so you can take a bath.” 

Andrew nodded, sitting as still as a statue, staring at the wall. Edmund’s heart broke and he left the room on the hunt for help. 

He walked quietly down the hall and down the stairs, he stepped outside and saw Fellow heading back towards the castle. An unreadable expression on his face. Edmund chose to disregard it. 

“Hey, Fellow, can you help me get a tub of water?” 

Fellow nodded, “Sure.” 

Together they walked to where the buckets were stored, the air silent and tense between them. Edmund broke it. 

“Is everything alright.” 

Fellow nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face, “Everything’s fine!” 

“Don’t lie to me. What’s going on?” 

Fellow dropped the act, “Andrew and I got into a fight.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I’m not fond of him killing people, and I tried to tell him that, and it just kind of spiraled. Maybe I’m too protective of him...like he said he is not a kid anymore.” 

Edmund pursed his lips, “I can not too fond of it either, but I was too scared to stop him. I’ll admit. I’ve never seen him like that before.”

Edmund felt bad for lying but he didn’t want to make this worse for anyone. He knew full well he played a role in encouraging the behavior and that he was even slightly turned on by it. But there was no way he was going to admit that to Fellow, in good consciousness he couldn’t. 

Edmund followed it up by saying, “I’m sure you two will work it out. You guys always do.” 

They walked into the closet and grabbed a large tub before heading to get water for it. 

“I just feel like I went wrong somewhere with him. I mean you know that I practically raised him. And I always stressed the importance of not harming people. So I never expected him to do something like this. I absolutely understand that what he’s been through has harmed him. But still. It’s just so shocking to me, and I hope our parents weren’t looking down on him as he did so. It would hurt them so much to see him stoop to such a low level.” 

Edmund nodded, still staying quiet, not having much to add to the conversation choosing to just let Fellow vent. He could tell it was needed. 

Together they walked back to castle once the tub was filled, going slow as to not spill it. 

Edmund said, “It has bothered him too. He must’ve had a breakdown or something before I’d gotten to him. He broke the mirror. He’s alright though, only some cuts on his fist.” 

Fellow frowned, on the verge of tears once again. But he fought it off, not wanting to cry in front of Edmund. He may be emotional but he was still prideful. 

“But from here on out, as far as I’m concerned, Andrew is barred from interrogating. Lest he lose control again.” 

Fellow nodded, “Good choice. Who will take over?” 

“Well, let’s see. We already having Ryder and Lawrence doing some. Matilda does some of the more high profile ones, as do I. Do you want to try your hand at it?” 

Fellow shook his head, “No. I don’t think it’s for me.” 

“Understandable. Perhaps Arthur, I think he’ll be good at it.” 

Fellow said, “Perhaps.” 

“Obviously one of us already doing interrogations will show him the ropes at first. But after that I think he’d be good at it.” 

They got to Edmund’s room and Edmund turned to Fellow, “You only have to come in for a second. Then you can leave. You don’t have to acknowledge him at all if you don’t want. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They went in and Fellow didn’t even look in the direction of Andrew as he helped Edmund place the tub of water down. Once it was good to go he quickly left, being sure to shut the door behind him. He then headed across the hall to his and Arthur’s room. Collapsing on his bed and proceeding to cry into the pillow. Not realizing Arthur was there. 

He flinched and yelped as he felt a hand on his back. 

Arthur quickly pulled his hand back, “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?” 

Fellow shook his head. But refused to say anything. Arthur just sat with him patiently, allowing him to have his moment. Deeply concerned for his friend. 

Edmund walked to Andrew, “Come in, get up.” He gently coaxed. 

Andrew shakily got up, gripping tightly to Edmund, legs weak and shaky underneath him. Edmund slowly began to undress him. Peppering his face with kisses to distract him and to keep him calm. He frowned when Andrew didn’t perk up at it like he usually did. He still had that distant look in his eyes. It scared Edmund to his core, and only made him hate himself even more. 

Edmund picked Andrew up with ease and carried him to the tub. Carefully and gently placing him in it. The water was warm and he hoped it would help calm Andrew’s nerves. Edmund sat down next to the tub, still holding onto Andrew. 

Andrew sniffled, “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for? I should be apologizing. Not you.” 

“I broke your mirror, and I killed people, and I yelled at Fellow, and my clothes are ruined. Everything’s just a fucking mess because of me.” 

Edmund said, “It’s not your fault. We’ll talk more on this after your bath though. Okay?” 

“Okay. Can I get a kiss?” 

“Of course.” 

They kissed slowly and gently, almost reminiscent of their first one, Edmund reaching up to cup one of Andrew’s cheeks. Andrew leaned into the touch, craving it. Edmund broke the kiss. 

“There we are...you’re alright.” 

Edmund grabbed a wash rag and dipped it in the water, squeezing it to get the excess water out. 

Edmund softly instructed, “Give me your injured hand.” 

Andrew lifted it, and let Edmund inspect it closely. Gently holding his wrist. 

“Doesn’t seem too bad. But you should probably wrap it up after this. Just in case.” 

Andrew nodded, wiping his eyes with his spare hand. Edmund carefully cleaned it, apologizing when Andrew winced in pain, the water stinging the cuts. 

Edmund then went on to scrub all of Andrew’s body, being as gentle as possible yet firm enough to get the blood and dirt off of him. Once he was cleaned Edmund helped him out of the run and dried him off with another linen cloth as he grabbed his nightclothes. 

Once Andrew was all dressed Edmund helped him back to their bed and got him to lay down. He then cleaned up the shards of glass and got himself ready for bed. Placing a candle on the bedside table as he laid down. Once he was situated he opened his arms. 

“Come here.” 

Andrew happily moved so he was in his arms. Hiding his face in his chest. Edmund stroked his hair. 

“I think we need to talk about what happened.” 

Andrew nodded, he didn’t want to, but he knew it was necessary. 

Edmund started the conversation, “What happened?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you...you weren’t yourself today. Why did you just kill them like it was no big deal? That’s not like you.” 

Andrew moved so he was looking Edmund in the eye, “I honestly don’t know. I mean, in the moment it was definitely enjoyable. And it definitely felt good to do, especially with Michael. I felt powerful, like I was finally in control of the situation. It was so satisfying to me. Watching the way the life slowly drained from them. They deserved it, and I’ll stand by that till the day I die. No matter what. But afterwards...when all was said and done. I felt guilty. Extremely guilty. I know in my profession it’s not proper protocol to murder people. I’m supposed to help people! Not kill them! Then I caught a glimpse of myself and I seemed like a stranger to myself and I guess it just made me feel worse and I became anxious and overwhelmed. It was like hell. It seriously was Edmund.” 

Edmund listened to everything Andrew had to say, trying to see things from his perspective. Once Andrew finished his piece he spoke up. 

“I’m not letting you do interrogations again, I don’t want you to deal with this again. And I certainly don’t want you killing anyone until it’s absolutely necessary. And I’ll admit I definitely played a role in what happened today. I really shouldn’t have just stood by and let you do what you did. After the first one I should’ve stepped in and stopped you.” 

Andrew nodded, “Fellow and I also got into a fight.” 

“I know.” 

“I feel bad for it. He’s my brother and I love him so much...” 

“You can talk to him tomorrow. Okay?” 

“Alright. I know he didn’t mean to upset me by calling out my poor behavior. He never means to upset anybody. And I mean he raised me, I should respect him. Not get mad at him when he calls me out. I really don’t know what was going through my head during that moment. But I feel horrible about it now. And I know I hurt him. I could tell. And that hurts me more than anything else I’d endured dealing with Elijah, Matthew, or Michael.” 

Edmund listened to him get everything off his chest, feeling bad for Andrew. 

“Well,” he said, “I’m sure Fellow will more than happily accept your apology. He still loves you and cares for you. I know he does and he always will, no matter what you do. He only wants the best for you, and wants you to be your best. He just wants to keep you out of trouble. That’s all. Always fretting over you like any good sibling would. It came from a good place.” 

“Yeah...” 

“Is there anything you need from me before we call it a night?” 

Andrew then blushed, turning shy. Edmund noticed the change in his demeanor and looked at him, intrigued by it. 

Edmund pushed, “Well...?” 

“Um...I was kind of wondering we could...have sex. I just want to feel good.” 

Edmund smiled a little, “Of course we can. Are you sure you’re feeling okay enough to do so? I don’t want to do something you’re not really okay with.” 

“I need it Edmund.” 

“Alright.” 

Edmund moved so he was on top of Andrew, straddling him. He held one of Andrew’s hands, pinning the other above his head. He dipped down and kissed him passionately. Andrew whined and wrapped his legs around Edmund’s waist, more than excited for what awaited him. Edmund wasn’t one to disappoint in the bedroom.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

Andrew knocked on the door to Fellow and Arthur's bedroom. Hoping to god Fellow was able to talk. The door soon opened and he was greeted by Arthur. 

Arthur said, "Let me guess, you want to talk to Fellow?" 

"Yes, I do. Is he here?" 

Arthur shook his head.

"Where is he then?" 

"Your guys' old place. He got all emotional and went there. He's probably still there, he left not too long ago." 

"Okay. Thank you." 

Arthur nodded and shut the door to finish getting ready for the day. Andrew sighed and began walking away. With each step closer to their old house his anxiety grew and grew. Before he fully realized it he was standing at their old front door. 

He knocked on it, "Fellow? Are you in there. I just want to talk." 

He heard some shuffling and a few seconds later the door opened and he was greeted by a distraught looking Fellow. 

"What? Are you going to yell at me again?" 

Andrew fought the urge to roll his eyes, "No. I can here to actually talk about what happened yesterday. I really do feel bad and want to work things out with you. You are my brother after all."

“Come in then.” 

Andrew thanked him and entered their old place. It was dusty and in need of minor repairs but he wasn’t too worried about that at the moment. He sat on his old bed, wincing as it creaked beneath him. Fellow sat on his bed, looking at Andrew. The air between them was thick with tension, and Andrew felt like he was suffocating. 

Andrew said, “I’m sorry.” 

Fellow stayed silent, nearly glaring at Andrew. And that scared Andrew for Fellow wasn’t usually one to be angry. 

Andrew spoke again, “I’m sorry for what I did yesterday. I’m sorry for what I said. And I’m truly sorry that I hurt you. I honestly don’t know what was going on yesterday, but I am fully aware that killing those men wasn’t right. And I know taking it out on you wasn’t okay either. And I feel bad because you’re my brother and I love you very much and you’ve done so much for me and have sacrificed so much for me and I really feel like shit knowing that I hurt you. Even though you have done so much for me. And I really want you to accept my apology because I’m hurting knowing that I hurt you.” 

Fellow bursted into tears and yanked Andrew in for a hug, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his robes. Andrew began crying too, holding his brother just as tight. 

Fellow cried, “Oh god Andrew, I’ve been so worried about you...” 

“I know. And I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” 

They eventually calmed down, Fellow still clinging to his little brother. And Andrew was beyond relieved that he was forgiven.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund decides to end his internal battle against god by doing the unthinkable, renouncing his faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only minor “warning” (if it can even be considered that for this) during this chapter is: religious imagery, religious trauma, doubt in faith and beliefs, and renouncing faith.

Edmund walked into the chapel alone, well after everyone else had gone to bed, hell he’d left Andrew in their room alone, sound asleep. But his thoughts were keeping him awake so he’d decided to come here. 

He sat in the front pew, right in front of a statue of Jesus, the angels looking down on him from their places in the stained glass windows and murals that lined the room and ceiling. He felt small, and intimidated. Wanting to curl in on himself in their presence. 

He’d always felt so small and insignificant in their presence. Even when he was kid, even more so now as he thought about the recent events in his life. It felt wrong for him to be sitting there, but he had no intentions of leaving. 

He stared Jesus down, almost waiting for him to pop to life and strike him down for being a sinner. But nothing happened. As he’d expected. He got up from his seat and began walking around, looking at the artwork with the aid of the moonlight shining in. 

He stopped at one of Michael towering over Lucifer, his sword raised, Lucifer begging for mercy beneath him. And his breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure why he was choked up over it, but he was. 

He took a shaky breath and moved on. Where he got to one depicting a scene of hell. Countless souls in a pit of fire, screaming, begging for help and mercy. Only for their pleas to be ignored by the demons taunting them. 

Edmund scowled and marched back to where he’d been sitting, dropping to his knees. He ignored the ache in them and clasped his hands together and began fervently praying. Well, not necessarily praying. It was more desperate and angry than that. 

He muttered, “Dear God. All of this, all of these depictions of torture and hate make me doubt you. You claim to be all loving and yet all I can see is hate. Hate, hate, hate. You say you love us but instill such a great fear in us to the point we fear to be ourselves and do as we desire. How is that love? I want you to explain that to me. I mean, you gave us plague, imprisoned me and my friends on fake charges, had my own mother steal the crown from me, had my lover tortured, and drove us to war. How is this mercy? How is this love? I really want you to explain that to me. For a god you are truly a cruel man. Each day I find it harder and harder to follow you. Knowing how you feel about people like me. There’s no point in it! I can’t find it in myself to continue supporting you. There’s nary a holy thing about either of us. And I’ll be damned if I devote my life to a sham.” 

With that Edmund opened his eyes and broke his hands apart. His chest heaved as he panted a little, and a smile crossed his face. It had felt good to say all of that. He’d felt it for a while. But at this point it had become too much for him to handle. He took off his rosary and stomped on it. Feeling a surge of power as he did so. 

He spoke, voice echoing in the empty room, bouncing off the walls and high ceiling, “I hereby officially renounce my faith to the lord and to the Catholic Church.” 

His only witnesses being god and the heavenly angels around him. 

With a triumphant smile he turned and strode out of there, head held high, and chest puffed out. He’s sure he looked like a fool, but he didn’t care. It felt like a weight had been lifted him, like shackles released from the sore ankles and wrists of prisoners, like a splinter finally pulled from the body. 

He headed back to his bedroom, feeling like he was floating on air, his head in the clouds. He felt truly weightless and it was amazing. 

He tiptoed back into his room, carefully taking his shoes off, and expertly finding his way back to the bed in the dark room. 

He laid down slowly, attempting not to wake Andrew. But to no avail. 

“Where were you?” 

“Uh...” 

Andrew sat up, lighting a candle that rested on their bedside table. He looked at Edmund, a concerned look on his face. 

He repeated his question, “Where were you?” 

“In the chapel.” 

“In the middle of the night? Are you alright?” 

Edmund ran a hand through his hair, “I renounced my faith.” 

Andrew’s eyes widened, “You did what?” 

“Renounced my faith. I, in good consciousness, couldn’t keep praying to a malevolent god. I couldn’t keep supporting him when he didn’t support us. I just couldn’t do it.” 

“Edmund. That’s so dangerous. What if people find out? Then you’ll really lose all chances at the throne. And all of this will be for nothing.” 

“I can just lie my way through coronation. Nobody was there. It was just me. You’re the only one who knows.” 

Andrew curled up to Edmund, “Why?” 

Edmund held him close, kissing his forehead, “I remember when I was a kid, I’d asked my mother why god inflicts pain and torture on us humans, and punish us for disobeying him. And I remember she told me that his love was displayed through fear. It was a test of self, of obedience, because only the best could get into heaven. And that never sat right with me. And seeing the constant images of torture and hell and suffering beyond death also unsettled me. He preaches a constant need for conformity and I don’t like it. Never have. Even more so now. With us being what we are. I feel like since he gifted us free will we ought to be able to express ourselves and do as we please. None of it makes sense. It all contradicts itself.” 

Andrew whispered, “I’ve always felt the same...always. But since I lived through the raid of my village I felt I owed everything I had to god. Every breath I took, every second I lived. All of it. All of it because of god. But now I’m sure it was just luck. Dumb luck.” 

Edmund said, “Have you considered the possibility of humans just being alone?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I mean...there’s always a possibility that there are no gods or goddesses. A possibility of no afterlife. What if we’re following these rules for no reason? What if once we die there’s just nothing?” 

Andrew whispered, “I’ve considered it....always seemed outlandish though. But I’m not sure how I feel about all of it anymore.” 

Andrew looked up at Edmund, and saw the pensive look on his face. He reached a hand up and gently played with his hair. 

Edmund breathed, “I hope I did the right thing.” 

“You did. If it feels good to you, you did the right thing.” 

They moved so Edmund’s head was resting on Andrew’s chest, leg draped over Andrew’s legs. Edmund listened to Andrew’s heartbeat, slowly being lulled to sleep by it. 

Andrew whispered, “No matter what happens through all of this, no matter the outcome. I’ll always love you and I’ll always be by your side.” 

Edmund murmured, “Same here...I love you.” 

“I love you too darling.”


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little filler chapter.

"Come on Andrew." 

"Where are we going?" 

Edmund finished getting dressed and looked at his boyfriend, "It's a surprise." 

"For what?" 

"It's your birthday, is it not?" 

"It is." 

"Then come on. You can trust me." 

Andrew shut his book and got up from the chair, "Alright, let me just grab my cloak." 

Edmund nodded and watched as Andrew grabbed his cloak, putting it on with ease and straightening it out. Edmund smiled once Andrew was ready and stuck his hand out.

"Come on." 

Andrew smiled and took it, together they left their room and walked slowly to the stables. Talking about anything and everything as they did so. 

Edmund was almost giddy as he thought of what he had planned for Andrew. 

They got to the stables and decided on Andrew's horse. Edmund got on first before helping Andrew on, even though both knew that Andrew could get on just fine. Andrew wrapped his arms snugly around Edmund's waist, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Ready?" 

"Mm-hm." 

And with that they were off. Andrew nuzzled into Edmund's neck as they rode off towards the woods. Edmund just smiled at the action. After a short fifteen minute ride they slowed down. 

Edmund said, "Okay, close your eyes, and open them when I tell you. Got it?" 

"Yes." 

Andrew closed his eyes and waited for Edmund to tell him to open them. Andrew wasn't the best when it came to surprises, often not liking them, but he was actually excited to see what Edmund had in store for him. 

"Alright," Edmund sighed, "open your eyes." 

They came to a stop just as Andrew opened his eyes. He gasped happily and smiled as he looked at what he saw. 

Right by the pond they frequented for relaxation and alone time Edmund had set up a small blanket with a basket with food in it. 

"Oh, Edmund, you didn't have to do this!" 

Edmund smiled, "I did, it's your birthday!" 

"It's wonderful. When did you set this up?" 

"Not too long ago. Fellow and Arthur helped me." 

Andrew said, "You guys are too kind to me." 

Edmund hopped off the horse and helped Andrew down, pulling him in for a hug, "You deserve it. After everything you do for us and have been through. You deserve the best." 

Andrew blushed and kissed Edmund's temple, "You're so sweet." 

Edmund said, "I know." 

Edmund lead him to the linen and the pair sat down after Edmund secured the horse to a nearby tree and got it some food and water. He sat back down next to Andrew and pulled him in for a loving kiss. 

Once they pulled away they laughed softly. 

Edmund said, “I’m so glad you like it. It’s not much but-”

“Edmund,” Andrew laughed, “it’s perfect. I wouldn’t want it any other way. I promise.” 

Edmund nodded, relieved that Andrew genuinely liked it. They began eating some of the food, it wasn’t much but it was enough to satisfy both of them. 

When that was done Edmund leaned his back against a tree and pulled Andrew on top of him, brushing his hair out of his face, and gazing lovingly into his eyes. 

Andrew blushed slightly and kissed Edmund to distract him. Edmund laughed a little into the kiss and wrapped both arms around Andrew’s waist. 

They pulled away and smiled at each other again, both completely enamored by the other. Edmund moved and gently pinned Andrew beneath him, Andrew sighed contentedly and kissed Edmund slowly. 

Edmund slid his hand into one of Andrew’s and pinned it above Andrew’s head, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“How much time have we got?” Andrew asked, panting softly. 

“All day.” 

“Perfect.”


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, sorry!

Edmund's hands trembled as he finished putting on his armor, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Andrew looked up at him from where he was getting ready, also clad in his own suit of armor. 

"Edmund, darling, are you alright?" 

Edmund just kept working to get ready, trying his best not to break down into sobs. 

"Edmund." 

Andrew got up from the chair and walked to his boyfriend, a look of concern on his face. He met Edmund's gaze in the mirror, and he nearly gasped at the amount of fear he saw in them. 

"It's going to be okay darling," said Andrew, "I know you're afraid. And that's okay. But, we've been training day in and day out for months. Just for this moment. We have several thousand troops that are trained, well fed, and that are in good health and ready to go. And they adore you, and obey you. What does Isabelle have? A bunch of untrained, unskilled, unhealthy, disobedient cowards. All of whom were too scared to think for themselves and just went along with what she said. She's not a strong or capable military leader, but you are. You've proven that time and time again. So has Ryder, so has Matilda, so has Lawrence. Hell, so had Fellow and Arthur! You've seen the way Arthur can wield a sword, and the way Fellow is able to his a target with ease with his bow and arrow. Even on horse back! You've seen it. We outnumber them, and out skill them. We can win this, I just know we can." 

Edmund nodded, not looking like he entirely believed Andrew. Andrew sighed and kissed Edmund's cheek, letting his lips linger for a little bit before stepping back. 

"One final battle, and victory is ours. You know this Edmund." 

"I know..." came Edmund's voice. Quiet and shaky and uncertain. 

Andrew pecked him on the lips, "Come on, we have to get going." 

Edmund nodded and they walked out of their room slowly, side by side. Andrew was nervous as well, but was much better at hiding it as opposed to Edmund. 

Edmund held onto his helmet so tight that his knuckles were white. Andrew reached over and took one of Edmund's hands in his own. Rubbing over it to soothe him. 

"You're going to be okay my love."

Edmund didn't acknowledge his words, and the pair kept walking. Lawrence was waiting for them with their respective horses. 

Lawrence asked, "You two ready? I know I am." 

Andrew laughed a little at his remark, "I'm definitely ready." 

Edmund stayed silent. Lawrence looked at Andrew, puzzled. Andrew just shrugged and Lawrence moved on. 

"Matilda and Ryder are all set to go, as well as Fellow and Arthur. Rest of the troops are ready to go as well. And all I need to do is get my horse and we'll be ready to go. Okay?" 

Edmund finally spoke, "Sounds good. Thank you Lawrence." 

"No problem. You two stay safe, yeah?" 

"We'll try," said Andrew, "and you stay safe as well." 

"Will do." 

With that Lawrence turned and walked away. 

"Hey." 

Edmund looked at Andrew and Andrew offered a soft smile. Andrew leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"It's going to be okay. You and I are going to get through this. I swear on it." 

Edmund kissed him clumsily on the lips, clearly fighting back tears. 

Edmund sniffled, "Let's go." 

They began riding towards the gates, waiting for everyone else. Matilda, Ryder, Fellow, and Arthur were already there. Chatting amongst themselves. 

Matilda smiled once she saw Edmund, "Ready?" 

Edmund nodded. 

“And you?” 

Andrew nodded as well, “About as ready as I can hope to be.” 

“Then let’s get this show on the road.”


	49. Chapter Forty Nine ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins.

Edmund gripped his horses reins tighter as Isabelle and her troops approached him and his own forces. 

He yelled, “Stay put! Don’t move until you can see the whites of their eyes!” 

The men obeyed, and he cast a glance at Andrew out the side of his eyes. Andrew was eyeing him as well, gripping his sword tightly.

Andrew mouthed ‘I love you’ 

Edmund did the same, even though Andrew couldn’t see it. But Andrew clearly knew that Edmund returned the statement, cause a small smile kicked up the corners of his mouth. He then turned so he was facing forward once more. Clearly ready for a fight. 

Edmund’s heart raced so frantically he feared it would leap out of his throat when he opened his mouth, and it seemed to echo around the inside of his armor. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

Isabelle’s army inched closer and closer with each second. Soon the whites of their eyes were visible and Edmund raised his own sword, and the men readied themselves. 

“Charge!” He bellowed. 

On his command everyone, including himself, rushed forward towards the approaching forces. They easily outnumbered Isabelle’s army, but it didn’t mean Isabelle and her troops were any less determined than Edmund and his army. Both sides had their own motives, their own goals, and both were willing to do anything to get what they desire.

Edmund grunted as he slashed a man’s throat, the red blood a stark contrast to the silver oh the blade. Some of the liquid got on his hand, and warmed his cool skin. 

He kept moving forward, motivated to capture Isabelle as prisoner. Once he got her, it was over. 

He easily took out two others in one swipe, and continued to inch forward. 

Andrew swore as his horse got hit and he hopped off, knowing it was safer that way opposed to riding a wounded and dying horse. 

He jumped back as a man rushed towards him, and kicked the man firmly in the chest. Andrew laughed as he watched him fall back, hitting the ground hard. He stepped on his chest and stabbed him in the head, shutting his eyes as blood sprayed from the wound. 

He quickly yanked his sword out and kept moving, as calm as one could be in the heat of battle. 

Another man came at him and managed to knock his sword from his grip, Andrew swore, and kicked the man’s axe from his hands. 

The man threw a punch. Andrew dodged it. Andrew regained his footing and threw a punch, striking the man in the jaw. The man scowled and hit Andrew in the nose. Blood poured down his face. But Andrew kept his composure. And managed to kick the man under the chin. Andrew watched as he stumbled back. He quickly closed in on him. Andrew placed his hands in the man’s head and gave a quick tug and twist. Snapping the neck with a sickening crunch. 

Andrew listened as the man’s scream was cut abruptly short. 

He shoved the body down and picked his sword back up and kept moving. 

Fellow raised his bow and grabbed an arrow, quickly taking aim and striking down a man in one go. He laughed as he did so, more out of shock than anything. Not expecting to hit him immediately. 

He kept going. Determined to win this for his brother and for Edmund. 

He struck down another man as he rode through the battle. 

He watched as some of their own were taken down, and this only angered him more. He clenched his jaw and kept going. 

Lawrence laughed loudly as he got punched across the face. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?! Come on man! That’s pathetic!” 

The man snarled and charged him like an animal, only making Lawrence laugh more as he kicked him in the head, then stabbed him. 

Lawrence got up and spat, “Let that teach you a thing or two. Don’t act like a fucking animal.” 

He stomped on the man’s head a few times and kept going. He smirked as someone else came running at him, and he sunk his blade into their abdomen before slicing it open.  
And he watched as their guts spilt over the grass, entranced. And slightly disgusted. But mostly entranced. 

With a satisfied hum, he kept going, leaving the mangled body behind. 

Ryder stared his opponent in the eyes, engaged in a heated sword fight. He jumped back as the man lunged at him, and swiftly blocked a swipe at him. He fixed his grip on the handle and hit back with more force, the man’s arm dislocating with a grotesque pop. The man howled in pain and Ryder cut it off of him, making him cry out once more. Ryder then cut his head off, pulling a face as blood spurted out on him. 

Arthur whimpered as he found himself trapped between two enemy soldiers, and he nervously gripped his axe, trying to decide who to strike first. The men were laughing and taunting him. Making fun of his fear, and his small size. 

He struck one of the men in the side, and gagged as blood poured profusely out of the wound, then screamed as he felt himself get kicked to the ground. The other man loomed over him, a scornful look on his face, and Arthur watched in fear as he raised his sword. Shutting his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow. 

When it did not come he cracked open an eye, just in time to see the offending man get hit in the head by an arrow. Collapsing instantly. Dead. 

Arthur looked up and saw Fellow riding towards him, a frantic look on his face. Fellow reached a hand down and yanked Arthur up off the ground and onto his horse. Arthur wrapped his arms around Fellow’s waist, burrowing his face in the older man’s back. Relieved beyond words. 

“A woman fighting amongst men?” 

Matilda whipped around on her horse to face the taunting voice, a scowl on her face.

“And who are you to taunt me?” 

“A man. To say the least.” 

With a growl Matilda struck him in the head with her sword, cutting the man’s laughter short, the man collapsing with a smile still on his face. 

She muttered, “Don’t talk to me like that again.” 

She continued through the heart of the battle, killing all enemy soldiers that came into her range. Her heart was pounding, and thoughts were racing a mile a minute. This was easily one of the most intense battles she had ever been in, and she wasn’t quite sure if she was too fond of it. But she was determined to push through for her brother and Andrew. Isabelle had no right to the throne, and she intended to get her off of it. 

Before she could do anything else, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down, seeing the tip of an arrow sticking out. 

“O-oh...oh god no...”

Her vision blurred and she lost grip of her horse’s reins and fell to the earth with a thud. Soon being enveloped by darkness.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of angsty sorry about that.

Edmund smirked as he came face to face with Isabelle, she was on the ground, obviously wounded in the leg. 

She glared up at him, her chest heaving, “I’ll admit,” she said, “for all your flaws, you sure know how to lead an army.” 

“I’m aware of my skill in this area, I don’t need you reminding me.” 

The battle had been raging for hours, and was slowly dying down. With most of Isabelle’s forces dead or wounded, and the surviving ones were ready to surrender. Exhausted beyond belief. 

Edmund crouched down in front of her. 

“Well? Are you going to kill me?” Isabelle asked, anger clear in her voice. 

Edmund laughed and shook his head, “No. Not yet at least. You’re now my prisoner.” 

He grabbed a rope and bound her arms behind her back and forced her up off the ground, confiscating her of her weapons. 

Isabelle’s troops stopped fighting in dismay once they saw Edmund had her in his custody. The fighting slowly came to a stop, all attention on Edmund and Isabelle. 

Edmund turned to Isabelle, “Well? Is there anything you want to say?” 

Isabelle cried in defeat, tears cleaning the dirt and blood off her face, “Fine! You’ve won! You’ve won this Edmund. Are you happy?!” 

“I absolutely am mother.” 

Edmund turned to his troops and quieted them down as they began to cheer, “take any survivors from her side as prisoners. All those who are wounded on her side are to be killed right now. And get ready to leave. I do believe we’re done here.” 

They obeyed his orders quickly, wanting nothing more than to get back to Binem. 

Isabelle watched in horror as her surviving and healthy troops were taken prisoner and tied up. And those who were wounded, no matter how minor the wound, were murdered in cold blood. 

Edmund watched with a satisfied smile on his face and Andrew walked up to him with his horse. 

“Well done, my love.” 

Isabelle grimaced in disgust at the words, and the two boys opted to ignore her. Knowing she was just spiteful at this point, and completely powerless. 

Edmund had long since lost his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, mounting his horse as Andrew took hold of Isabelle’s restraints. 

He smiled cheekily at her, and taunted, “Well, ma’am how does it feel to be the one in binds this time? Not too good I’d assume. Am I right on that?” 

“Shut up heathen.” 

Edmund said, “You’re not in any position to tell anyone what to do. I’m...I’m the king now. It’s up to me.” 

Andrew smiled at that statement, “Yes,” he said, “Edmund’s the king now.” 

He bowed to his boyfriend, “Your majesty.” 

Edmund blushed and smiled, “You don’t have to bow to me, or refer to me as such Andrew, Isabelle on the other hand. Well...I am your son, and the king now. You should.” 

Isabelle scoffed, “I’m not-”

Andrew kicked her behind her knee so she stumbled slightly, looking as if she were bowing. 

Andrew said, “Now, what do you say to him?” 

“...your majesty.” 

“That’s right. Good job Isabelle.” 

Edmund chortled and began leading the way back to Binem, deciding to write down casualties and take roll once they got back. They weren’t too far away, and could easily get there before anyone got too tired to do so. 

Andrew walked alongside him, clutching the rope that bound Isabelle. He turned to Edmund. 

“You did good out there Edmund, I knew you would do just fine.” 

Edmund smiled, “The amount of faith you have in me never ceases to amaze me. It’s quite flattering actually.” 

“You deserve it though. You’ve proven time and time again to be worthy of such faith and praise.” 

Isabelle scowled, “You two make me sick.”

Andrew retorted, “That’s fine, just turn the other way if you feel you may vomit. I’d really rather not get it on me.” 

Isabelle made a dissatisfied noise but decided against indulging Andrew in an argument, especially since she knew Edmund would get involved. And as much as she hated to admit it, he was king now, and she was prisoner. So it was best not to anger him, she knew that. 

The rest of the walk they spent in a calm silence. Fatigue slowly taking over their bodies as they listened to the idle chat from the troops behind them. 

They made it to Binem just as the sun was sinking beneath the horizon, and the men lined up in formation as Edmund, Ryder, and Lawrence took count of casualties. 

Edmund froze once he realized he hadn’t seen Matilda, and neither had Lawrence or Ryder. 

He asked, “Attention! Has anyone seen Matilda?” 

A man slowly rose his hand. 

“You, sir, where is she?” Edmund asked. 

“She was killed. Your majesty. I’m sorry.” 

Edmund nearly broke but he bit the inside of his cheek determined to carry out the rest of his duties. Lawrence looked at him, pitifully, and so did Andrew. 

Edmund swallowed around the newly formed lump in his throat, “Alright. Thank you sir. Anyways, we have 102 prisoners. So I’m going to need help with guarding them and getting them to their cells. Formal hearings will begin tomorrow afternoon, and I will be overseeing all of them. Andrew, Lawrence, and Ryder will conduct them. Any volunteers?” 

A few hundred men rose their hands, Edmund picked them and turned to Lawrence and Ryder. 

“Can you two take over for the night? I need to-”

“Absolutely your majesty,” said Lawrence, “we know what to do. And we’ll get the job done. You and Andrew go rest.” 

Edmund nodded, “Alright, listen up! For those who are helping Ryder and Lawrence will be helping you tonight. The rest of you are free to retire for the night. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Edmund couldn’t stand the pitying looks he got from everyone, and Andrew handed Isabelle over to Lawrence and helped Edmund off his horse. Fellow volunteering to take his horse to the stable. Edmund thanked him and took Andrew’s hand in his. 

Arthur said, “Fellow and I will be at your room with some bath water shortly. Okay?” 

Andrew thanked him and so did Edmund. 

Arthur bowed to Edmund then rushed after Fellow. 

Andrew and Edmund walked into the castle in silence, although it was a stark contrast from the calm and relieved silence of earlier. This one was painful and nearly deafening. 

Edmund’s breath was coming out in sharp and shaky pants and tears burned his eyes. 

Andrew whispered, “Shh, it’s okay darling, we’re almost to our room.” 

Edmund nodded, letting out a strangled cry as he gripped Andrew’s hand tighter. 

“Shh, Shh.” 

They made it to their room just in time for Edmund to completely breakdown, harsh sobs shaking his body. 

“Come on, on the bed.” Andrew coaxed calmly. 

Edmund shakily walked to the bed with Andrew gently guiding him. He sat Edmund on the bed then went back and shut the door for some privacy. 

Andrew went back to his lover. Crouching down in front of him, “Let’s get your armor off of you, okay? That way you’ll be more comfortable.” 

Edmund kept crying but nodded and let Andrew work the armor off of him, gently placing it aside, making a mental note to properly put it away later. 

Andrew then cupped Edmund’s head in his hands gently, and kissed his forehead before getting up to hug him tightly. 

Edmund held onto Andrew just as tight, sobbing into his chest. 

“I didn’t want her to die!” 

Andrew said, “None of us did...” 

Edmund spat, “I fucking hate Isabelle! Hate her! Hate her! Hate her!” 

“I know you do, and I do too.” 

There was a familiar knock on the door, Andrew stood up straight, “Wait right here.” 

Edmund nodded and hid his face, pulling his knees to his chest, hiding from whoever was at the door. 

Andrew went to the door and opened it, seeing Arthur and Fellow standing there with a large tub of water. 

“Bring it in.” Andrew gently instructed. 

Arthur and Fellow obeyed the gentle order, and didn’t look towards Edmund, knowing he probably just wanted to be left alone more than anything. Before leaving Fellow hugged his younger brother and expressed his relief at his survival. Then the two men left, carefully shutting the door behind them. 

Andrew said, “Our bath water is here. Come on.” 

Edmund shakily got up and stumbled to Andrew. Andrew held him up with a single arm and carefully stripped him. 

He easily picked Edmund up and lowered him into the warm water with ease, he sat next to his lover and lovingly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Just relax for me, I know it’s hard right now, but just give it a try. Okay?” 

Edmund sniffled and nodded. Edmund sank slightly into the warm water, letting it consume most of his body, and he shut his eyes. Willing himself to calm down. 

Andrew peppered soft kisses on his cheek, neck, and shoulder. Murmuring loving things to him between each kiss. His heart aching at the sight of his lovers grief. Wanting to do everything in his power to ease the pain of losing a loved one, a pain he himself was all too familiar with. 

“Just let me take care of you darling.” 

Edmund nodded slowly, relaxing more and more as the moments passed by. Andrew grabbed a rag and began scrubbing Edmund with some soap. Getting the blood, dirt, sweat, and tears off of him. 

“You’re alright, it’s okay, everything’s okay. It’s over now.” 

Soon, Edmund was clean and relaxed. Andrew grabbed a new rag and stripped himself, quickly taking care of himself while letting Edmund remain in the tub. Andrew quickly dried himself off once he was clean and changed into his pajamas. He then helped Edmund out of the tub and dried him off gently, placing kisses all over his body. He then helped him into his nightclothes and the pair climbed into bed, Andrew pulling Edmund on top of him. 

“Do you want to talk at all?” 

Edmund shrugged. 

“You don’t know?” 

Edmund said, “I just don’t know what to say...” 

“What do you mean?” 

Edmund sighed, “It’s just extremely unfair in my eyes that Matilda died due to Isabelle’s selfishness and arrogance. That’s not the kind of death my sister deserved. She deserved to live a long and happy life alongside her husband. Not have it cut short simply because Isabelle can’t handle the thought of giving up power to someone like me. I highly doubt Isabelle feels any kind of remorse at the loss of her daughter. Even though she played a key role in it. And it sickens me to think that, even though it’s most likely he truth.” 

Andrew just listened to his boyfriend vent, knowing it was very much needed. 

“I mean, Matilda did nothing wrong! She was just...just doing the right thing. Like she always did! Like Isabelle raised us to do! And she dies by it...fucking dies by it. It’s excruciating, it hurts me so fucking much Andrew. I can’t stand Isabelle.” 

Andrew massaged Edmund’s back, “I know you can’t...none of us can anymore. She’s a vile human, and has shown her true colors more than enough over the past several months. And while I’m glad she revealed her true self to us, I know it still hurts you. That’s your mother after all.” 

“I wish she wasn’t...and knowing that she played a part in the deaths of you and Fellow’s parents disgusts me as well. Almost everything that foul woman has done disgusts me. I hardly believe she’s human.” 

“Well, unfortunately, she is. Humans can just be nasty creatures at times. No different than the vermin that roam dirty city streets.” 

Edmund snorted, “No kidding.” 

Edmund leaned up and pecked Andrew on the lips, “Thank you, I feel like I don’t say that enough to you, but thank you. You’re one of a kind.” 

Andrew blushed at the compliment, “Oh, uh...thank you for that. And I should thank you as well.” 

Edmund shook his head, “No need for that.” 

They kissed again.

Andrew said, “Now, let’s get some rest. We have a busy few days ahead of us.” 

“Ugh,” Edmund groaned, “don’t remind me. The trials, taking care of the troops and starting to send some back, planing my coronation...and so much more.” 

Andrew laughed softly, “We’ll get it taken care of.” 

They kissed one last time and Andrew blew the candle out before settling for a much needed sleep.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund deals with the queen

With a breath Edmund walked into Isabelle's holding cell, the exact same on Andrew had been held in and tortured in. He shut the door behind him and lit the candle mounted on the wall. He blew out the match and finally eyed his mother. A mere shell of the woman she once was, but he didn't feel an ounce of remorse or compassion for her. 

She glared up at him, "Let me go."

"Absolutely not," he retorted, "but thanks for asking." 

She rolled her eyes at him, "Who do you think you are imprisoning your own mother?" 

"Are you forgetting that you imprisoned me? Your own son? Or did that just conveniently leave your memory?" 

Isabelle stayed silent at that and Edmund smirked.

"Listen," he said, "if you think I'm going to be nice to you, or go easier on you just because you're my mother you're lying to yourself. I don't care who or what you are to me. What I'm thinking about is the fact you stole the crown from me, wrongfully imprisoned me and my friends and my lover, then proceeded to have my lover tortured for fun, and started an avoidable war. Tell me why I would go easy on someone who did all that." 

Isabelle remained silent again. Probably knowing just how much trouble she was in. 

Edmund chipped, "That's what I thought. Anyways, let's get started here. Guards!" 

Lawrence and Fellow walked in and got Isabelle in her restraints. Together the four of them walked to the great hall, where the trials were being held. Lots of people were there to watch, including Andrew and Arthur. 

Edmund took his place at the head of the room. He eyed his mother intensely, watching her shrink in on himself. 

Edmund cleared his throat and began speaking, "Can you state your name for us?" 

"Isabelle. Just...Isabelle." 

"Mm-hm. Can I get your age?" 

"43." 

"Right. So, your charges are as follows; wrongful insurrection, disrespecting the crown, overthrowing the heir, negligently starting a war, and wrongfully imprisoning and torturing your own subjects. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Anything at all?" 

Isabelle said, "I did what needed to be done. I did what I could to protect Binem from the likes of you. You're not fit to be king, you're diseased." 

Edmund just sighed, "Interesting...well...I sentence you to death. All in favor raise your hands." 

Everyone in the room rose their hands.

Edmund said, "Well it was unanimously decided that you're sentence is the death penalty. Anything you'd like to say." 

"Screw all of you." 

"Fair enough. Isabelle is to be executed in two weeks. At sunrise. Via beheading. Lawrence, Fellow, please return her to her cell." 

They nodded and took her back to her cell. 

The rest of the day was spent doing similar hearings and trials, giving out various punishments. From life in prison, to execution. It was boring work, but it was necessary. 

Once it was done Edmund went to Andrew, hugging him and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. 

Andrew laughed softly, "Tired?" 

"Bored is more like it." 

"Well, you're done now. You alright?" 

"I'm fine. You?" 

"Pretty good."

Andrew rubbed his back a little, “Hate to break it to you but we still have work to do today.” 

“Don’t remind me. What’s next?” 

“Start getting the troops sent home.” 

Edmund yawned, “That’ll be easy. Come on.” 

Together the pair walked outside and met with Ryder and began organizing how the troops were going to leave. It couldn’t happen all at once, that was just too risky. So they opted for the wounded to leave first, along with those who were there the longest. 

Edmund addressed all of the troops, and thanked them profusely for their service to him and all of Binem. With that, the first group of troops were off, back to their families and their homes. And Edmund was beyond happy for them. 

By the time that was done it was time to retire for the night and Edmund just about fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The fatigue from the last several months finally catching up to him.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two ⚠️-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an emotional roller coaster, but I’m sure y’all are used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet 999! He’s Truman.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Edmund?" Asked Andrew, concern evident on his face. 

"Yes. Believe me, after everything she put us through, I'm going to be just fine with this." 

"As long as you're sure, and if you need to, you can just have Lawrence do it. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to execute that woman." 

Edmund chuckled, "We all would be." 

"I don't see any lie in that statement." 

It was Isabelle's execution day, and Edmund was taking it upon himself to bring death upon his own mother. As scarring as he knew it would be, he felt it was the best type of justice any of them could get. He wanted to do it himself to get vengeance on her for everything she'd done to them. 

He knew it would be tough to do, but he knew he had Andrew's full support. 

Andrew kissed his temple, "Ready to go?" 

"Yes." 

They made their way outside to where the execution was going to be held, the air was brisk, the grass damp, and the sun was just climbing above the horizon. 

As they walked Andrew slid his hand into Edmund's, giving it a reassuring squeeze, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Edmund smiled at him. 

They got there and there was a fairly large group already waiting eagerly. Mostly troops that served alongside them, and townspeople. Fellow and Arthur were there as well for support. Andrew and Fellow hugged.

Fellow asked, "You doing alright?" 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Just fine....it's a nice morning, isn't it?" 

"It is. Spring is definitely on the way." 

"No kidding. Say, after this how do you feel about going on a ride together? Just you and I, like old times." 

Andrew smiled, "Sounds perfect. I'll just want some time to check on Edmund first." 

With that he glanced at Edmund, who was talking with Arthur about who knows what, a calm look in his face. Andrew smiled. 

Fellow asked, "How is he holding up?" 

"Fairly well considering what's about to go on. I've been keeping a close eye on him and I haven't noticed anything unusual. He seems...calm." 

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" 

Andrew nodded, "Probably just some form of shock. I suspect it'll catch up to him at some point." 

Soon Ryder and Lawrence came out, escorting Isabelle. A bishop walking behind the trio to read her her last rites. 

Isabelle was fighting in the chains, but neither Fellow or Ryder paid her much attention. Ryder giving her a swift kick and mumbling something to her that couldn't be heard. But Andrew was certain that it was an order considering she straightened herself up and kept walking. Her hair was up and she was in a raggedy dress, all of her old possessions having been confiscated and burned. 

Edmund straightened up and watched, an unreadable expression on his face. Andrew eyed Isabelle with nothing less than pure contempt on his face, arms crossed defensively. 

As Isabelle got closer Andrew and Edmund saw she had been crying, yet neither could find it in themselves to feel sorry for her. She's getting what she deserves in their eyes. 

Once Isabelle was on the platform and Ryder and Lawrence were situated the bishop began speaking, reading Isabelle her last rites.

“Through this holy anointing, may the lord in his love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit. May the lord who frees you from sin save you and raise you up.” 

Isabelle took a trembling breath and cried out for mercy, begging Edmund not to go through with the execution, but everyone knew that he wouldn’t change his mind. 

It’s not that Edmund can’t be merciful, because he absolutely can be, he just doesn’t appreciate the way Isabelle treated him. 

The crowd listened as the bishop started reciting the Lord’s Prayer.

“Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.” 

The crowd said, “Amen.” 

By this point Isabelle was crying even more, knowing her time on earth was soon coming to a close. The bishop backed up a little, now standing next to Andrew. 

Lawrence and Ryder tied her arms behind her back and stepped back a little, but still close enough to stop her should she try and do anything. 

Andrew eyed Edmund, who was still stoic and calm. Not a drop of emotion on his face, his back straight, and his chest ever so slightly puffed back. He looked regal and powerful. Just as Edmund was always meant to be. Andrew bit back a smile, knowing this wasn’t the appropriate place to be smiling. 

Edmund addressed the crowd, “We are gathered here on this fine Saturday morning to witness the execution of the former queen of Binem, Isabelle. Isabelle has brought all of us much pain and suffering over the last few years, and even went so low as to steal the throne from me upon my father’s passing and start a war in the process. It is for these things, as well as many other things, that she will be executed. Now, all in favor of the execution say ‘aye’.” 

The crowd flowed out a chorus of ‘aye’ and Edmund easily noticed that not a single person remained silent. He smirked ever so slightly upon the realization and turned to Isabelle, who was trembling and sobbing. 

“Is there anything you’d like to say the crowd?” Edmund asked her. 

“All of you will burn in hell for forgiving him! All of you! I did what I had to do! He’s a sinner! He’ll soil the crown! He’ll soil our family name! How dare you have sympathy and forgiveness for him! You’ll all pay the price at your judgement! All of you!” 

Edmund chuckled, “Interesting. Any final words?” 

“I hate you.” 

“Splendid. Ryder, Lawrence, lay her down.” 

They nodded and maneuvered her so she was laying down her head resting on a slab of rock. There was bit of a struggle but Lawrence and Ryder quickly shut it down. Once she was still they stepped back and Edmund picked an axe up of the table. It was his sharpest one, but there was no guarantee her head would come off in one clean swipe. But at the same time he wasn’t sure he wanted her to have a smooth death. 

He got his grip proper and stepped to his mom, they made eye contact and he spat on her, a twisted smile on his face. 

In the crowd Arthur turned and buried his face in Fellow’s robes, not sure he’d have the stomach to watch such a gruesome death. Not that he didn’t want her to die, he absolutely did, he was just a bit squeamish about this kind of thing. Fellow didn’t judge him and held him close. 

Fellow looked down as he felt another person, much shorter than Arthur, bury their face in his robes. His eyes rested on a young boy who couldn’t have even been ten years old, face burrowed in his robes. Fellow just smiled softly and held him close as well. Not minding to be the impromptu guardian of the two.

Andrew kept his gaze on Edmund, hoping Edmund didn’t get too carried away. 

Edmund raised the axe and everyone waited with bated breath, the only sounds being that of Isabelle’s obnoxious sobs. 

He grunted as he brought the axe down on her neck, the sobs ceasing instantly, he head wasn’t all the way off, and she was still alive, but her vocal cords were severed. He stepped on her shoulder and forced the axe out, blood spraying up, the crowd cheered as he brought it down again, slicing all the way through.

The queen was dead. 

Edmund yanked the axe out again and got sprayed by more blood. He bent down and pulled her head up by her hair, holding it up for everyone to see. 

The cheers grew and people praised Edmund for his actions. Andrew applauded a bit and so did Fellow. 

Edmund dropped her head and the axe, and Ryder and Lawrence moved in to begin cleaning. 

Edmund proclaimed, “The queen is officially dead!” 

The cheering grew once more, and after a few minutes the crowd began to depart and Edmund walked to Andrew, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Fellow looked down at Arthur and the unidentified young boy, “It’s over now. You two are safe to look up.” 

Arthur looked up confused, “Two?” 

Fellow made a small gesture to the boy and Arthur made a surprised face. The boy didn’t move and Fellow noticed that he was in fact crying. His big brother instincts took over and he crouched so he was level with the boy. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes, stepping back ever so slightly from Fellow.

“S-sorry sir...” the boy sniffled. 

Fellow said, “It’s alright. This kind of thing can be tough. May I ask where your parents are?” 

“Dead. They’re dead. She killed them.” 

“Isabelle did?” 

The boy sniffled again and nodded. 

Fellow frowned, “I’m sorry about that. Who do you live with then? Who are your guardians so I can return you to them.” 

“Don’t have any. I just roam on my own.” 

“Oh,” Fellow said, his heart aching for the child, “well...what’s your name?” 

“I’m Truman. Nice to meet you sir.” 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Fellow by the way. And that’s Arthur.” 

Arthur waved at the child. And Truman waved back. 

Fellow looked back at Truman, clearly knowing that he was telling the truth, Fellow was very good at being able to sense people who are lying and telling the truth. And he knew Truman was being honest with him. 

Soon Edmund and Andrew walked up to him, holding hands, Edmund wiping himself of the blood as they walked. 

Fellow smiled at them, “You two alright?” 

Andrew nodded, “I’m alright...who’s that?” 

Truman looked up and gasped upon seeing Edmund. Truman clumsily bowed to him. 

“Y-your majesty...” 

Edmund nodded to him, clearly confused as to who the boy was. 

Fellow said, “This is Truman, apparently his parents were killed by Isabelle but he’s a bit squeamish so he stuck with me during the execution.” 

Andrew nodded crouching as well, sticking his hand out.

“Nice to meet you Truman, I’m Andrew, Fellow’s brother.” 

Truman shook his hand, “Nice to meet you too Andrew.” 

Edmund crouched as well, making the young boy gasp, he never anticipated the king being so close to him. 

“Are you telling us the truth?” 

Truman nodded, “Yeah. I can take you to their graves if you want.” 

“Maybe later, I was just asking....Andrew, can we go chat for a second?” 

Andrew nodded. The two got up and walked to a more secluded area.

Andrew asked, “What’s up?” 

“That kid...do you think he’s telling the truth?” 

“Yes. I mean look at him...he clearly hasn’t been cared for in a while.” 

Edmund nodded, “And I need an heir...” 

“Are you saying you want him as the heir?” 

Edmund said, “Yes. I see so much of myself in him already, I have no doubt in my mind that he’ll be a marvelous successor to me one day. And it’s not like either of us can produce a child together.” 

Andrew said, “True. Will the people like this though?” 

“They already like the fact you’re being crowned alongside me as my ‘queen’, I’m sure they’ll love him as the heir. We’ll just have to nurse him back to health.” 

“That I can do. I’m a doctor after all.” 

“So...it’s a deal?”

“I believe so. Yes.” 

“Wonderful.” 

The couple walked back to Truman, who was excitedly talking to Fellow and Arthur about something. 

Once Truman saw Edmund again he bowed. 

Edmund crouched down again, “How would you like to be my heir?” 

Fellow and Arthur looked at each other, large smiles in their faces, excited for the boy. 

“Are you sure?” Asked Truman. 

“Absolutely, all we’d have to do is get you blessed by the bishop.” 

“Yes please! I won’t let you down!” 

Edmund pulled Truman in for a hug, and Truman gasped in glee, hugging the king back. 

Andrew laughed softly, along with Fellow and Arthur. 

“Well,” Edmund said once he pulled away, “let’s start getting you integrated with royal life. Shall we?”


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived.

Edmund looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his clothes. It was coronation day, and to put it lightly he was terrified. He feared he'd mess up in front of everyone, he feared he'd get so worked up he'd pass out in front of everyone. So many things could go wrong and it made his head spin as he thought of them. 

He was brought back to earth by a comforting pair of arms wrapping around his middle. He looked up and made eye contact with Andrew in the mirror.

Andrew smiled lovingly at him, "You look amazing darling." 

Edmund blushed and quickly looked away from his boyfriend, a shy smile on his face, "You do too..." 

Andrew took a deep breath and kissed behind Edmund's ear. 

"You're going to do great today, I just know it." 

Andrew was being crowned today as well, and once Truman turned 13 he'd be crowned as prince and direct heir to the throne. 

Edmund asked, "Are you nervous?" 

"Not really," Andrew answered honestly, "this can't be any worse than battle. Can it?" 

Edmund laughed, "I hope it's not." 

They shared a kiss, swaying slightly as they did. Once they broke apart Andrew shifted so he was in front of Edmund and helped make sure all of his clothes were neat and tidy. Edmund doing the same for Andrew. 

"There," Andrew said with a smile, "all good." 

"You're in shape as well. God I want it to be over and done with already...not that I hate it it's just...I really don't want to mess this up. At all." 

"Me neither. But we've rehearsed countless times. I could probably carry out the ceremony in my sleep at this point." 

"Me too in all honesty." 

There was a knock on the door and Andrew answered it, greeted by the archbishop. The elderly man bowed to them. 

"Your majesties, are you ready?" 

Andrew nodded and looked at Edmund, "I am, are you?" 

Edmund nodded as well and the three of them left the king's bedroom. And grew gently shutting the door behind them as they did. As they walked the archbishop walked them through the ceremony a final time. 

He'd been the one to crown Edmund's parents, and then Edmund when he was thirteen. So Edmund was really comfortable around him, and it helped ease his nerves. 

"Andrew is going to enter first, and Andrew once you get to the end of the isle you'll turn to your right and stand in front of your throne. As King Edmund enters, everyone will stand and turn to face him. Once he gets to the end of the isle he'll take a seat on his throne. As will you Andrew. And the ceremony will officially begin. Andrew you go first, I have you take the oath, we recite a prayer, then I crown you. Then we move on to Edmund, I have him take the oath, we recite a prayer, Andrew you will then stand up and walk to Edmund and face him. Before getting down on one knee, kissing his hand, and swearing your allegiance to him. Then, you sit back down, and we crown him while placing the orb and sceptre in his hands. At which point he stands and the crowd swears their allegiance to him. Then the two of you walk out arm in arm, to the great hall where the party will take place. Got it?" 

The two men nodded and Andrew gave Edmund's hand a reassuring squeeze. They got to the doors of the throne room and they stepped away from each other, Andrew in front of Edmund. 

The archbishop said, "Once I get to the front and turn around, that's your cue to come in Andrew." 

With that the doors opened and the archbishop walked in, and down the isle. The crowds chatter quickly ceased as they knew the ceremony was beginning. 

The archbishop got to the head of the room and turned around, it was now Andrew's turn to enter. 

Edmund whispered, "Good luck, I love you." 

Andrew whispered, "I love you too." 

Andrew began walking down the isle, a facade of calmness on his face. Everyone was looking at him, and he made eye contact with Fellow. Who was smiling widely at him with tears in his eyes, Truman on his lap smiling at Andrew as well. Andrew fought the urge to wave to them and got to his throne, standing in front of it as he'd rehearsed. 

Then everyone in the room stood as Edmund entered, Edmund also had a facade of calmness on his face, and he kept his eyes firmly locked on Andrew as he walked in. Andrew smiled lovingly at him. Heart swelling with the abundance of love he had for him. 

Once Edmund got to his throne everyone sat down, including Edmund and Andrew. Edmund had to resist the urge to reach over and grab Andrew's hand for comfort, but from the way he saw Andrew ball up his fists he assumed he was battling the same thing. It had become such a natural thing for them to do but they just couldn't do it during the ceremony, and it was hard for them. 

The archbishop walked to Andrew, a kind and fatherly smile on his face, one that did wonders to soothe Andrew's nerves. The archbishop was holding a Bible in both of his hands. 

"Andrew, please place your right hand on the Bible." 

Andrew obeyed, placing his hand on the large book. It was rough and cold under his palm, and he chose to focus on that as opposed to his anxiety. 

The archbishop had him take the oath, and Andrew did so loudly and clearly, not once stumbling over his words. And he visibly relaxed upon finishing it, relieved that he hadn't made a fool of himself. 

Then the audience recited a poem that the archbishop lead them through, praying for Andrew's longevity and success as companion to the king. 

Then his crown was placed firmly on his head and the crowd cheered, Fellow becoming a blubbering mess as he watched his younger brother get crowned. Edmund was clapping as well, and Andrew noticed he also had tears in his eyes. 

Andrew blushed and quietly thanked the archbishop. The man nodded and moved on to Edmund. 

Edmund took a breath and swallowed nervously. The archbishop walked Edmund through the same procedures as he did with Andrew, although slightly altered since he was the king. 

It went smoothly, then it was time for Andrew to swear his allegiance to Edmund. 

He stood up, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him, and walked steadily towards his lover, turning to face him. 

With a breath he lowered himself to one knee, and Edmund stuck his hand out, Andrew smiled and gently took it, kissing his knuckles. Edmund smiled as well at the action, a soft blush on his face. 

Andrew said, “I, Andrew of Binem, swear to stay loyal to you for as long as I live. As your lover I swear to protect you and cater to your needs to ensure that you can carry out your duties as king successfully. As long as I live I swear to always stick by your side.” 

Edmund blushed even more and his smile grew, Andrew stood and kissed each of Edmund’s cheeks, just like he’d been instructed. And both men blushed as the crowd cooed at that. Andrew then walked back to his throne and sat down, looking at Fellow and Truman and Arthur and Lawrence. 

Fellow still had a steady stream of tears sliding down his cheeks, and Arthur looked elated for the pair. Truman was now in Arthur’s lap, smiling at his newfound parents. Lawrence was smiling at his friends, something akin to relief and adoration on his face. 

Andrew directed his attention back to Edmund as the crown was placed on his head, and the orb and sceptre were placed in each of his hands. 

Everyone stood up, including Andrew, and swore their profound love and loyalty to Edmund. 

After a few years of struggle Edmund was finally king. 

The archbishop retrieved the orb and sceptre from Edmund’s hands and Andrew and Edmund walked out of the room to the great hall, lead by Lawrence and a few other guards for protection. 

Once out of the throne room Edmund breathed a sigh of relief and took Andrew’s hand in his, “Good heavens we made it.” 

Andrew chuckled, “That we did.” 

Lawrence turned around, “You two did wonderfully. Made me very proud.” 

Edmund smiled at his friend, “Thank you Lawrence. We couldn’t have done this without you.” 

“No worries, what are friends for anyways?” 

Edmund then sighed, frowning a little. 

Andrew asked, “What’s wrong darling?” 

“I just wish Matilda were here.” 

“Me too...” 

They got to the great hall and took their places at the head of the room as various guests filed in for the feast and subsequent party. 

Fellow rushed up to them, and bowed, “Words cannot express how happy I am for the both of you. Finally getting what you deserve. You two make me so happy, and Andrew, I’m honored to be your brother.” 

Andrew chuckled at his brothers words and Edmund smiled. Andrew hugged Fellow tightly 

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you Fellow. Thank you so much.” 

Fellow said, “No problem...anyways, I’m going to be juggling soon, so I’d better get ready! Oh, and Truman is with Arthur. Taking a nap.” 

Edmund said, “Sounds good. Thank you Fellow.” 

Edmund also hugged him and they watched as the jester giddily jogged off. Several more people came up to congratulate them, and both of them became slightly overwhelmed by all the attention, but considered it worth it. 

Soon Ryder walked up to them, clearly fatigued yet elated. Still recovering from all the actions from the last several months. 

He said, “Congratulations you two, honestly, you deserve this. And I just know you guys will restore Binem to its former glory.” 

Edmund smiled, “Thank you. You played a key role in getting us to this point. So thank you.” 

Andrew said, “He took the words straight from my mouth. You’re one of a kind Ryder, thank you very much for all you did.” 

“Oh, it was nothing. Just doing the right thing is all.” 

“The sentiment remains the same.” 

“I suppose it does,” quipped Ryder, “I leave in the morning, but if you’ll have me I’ll be more than happy to come visit on occasion.” 

Edmund chuckled, “You’re more than welcome to come here as often as you’d like. You’ve earned it.” 

With a final congratulations Ryder walked off to chat with Lawrence and some of the other knights. Lawrence clearly a bit upset that Ryder was leaving. 

Edmund leaned over, “Before we head to bed for the night there’s one more thing I want to do.” 

“And that would be?” 

“I want to visit Matilda’s grave and just...thank her. You know?” 

Andrew smiled lovingly, “I get it. Do you want to go alone or would you want me to come with you?” 

“Come with me.” 

“Of course.” 

The party raged in for a few more hours and before they knew it the two were walking to Matilda’s grave in the dark. 

Andrew held the lantern in one hand and Edmund’s hand in another. The silence between them was calm and sobering. 

Andrew knew the death of Matilda still hurt Edmund everyday, and he always talked about her, and about what she would think of certain things. 

For example, earlier in the spring when the flowers had just started budding and blooming, Edmund remarked ‘oh Matilda would’ve loved those, these were always her favorite’. And when the horses were finally having their babies he’d said ‘Matilda would love them, she always loved baby animals’. 

Andrew let him do it though, knowing it was his way of processing her death. 

They got to her grave and stopped walking. Upon realizing that she was dead Edmund had sent a recovery team back to gather her body and belongings. Then they held a funeral service for her, with full military honors. It had been a lavish and touching service, and was a very human remembrance of his sister. Who had managed to capture the hearts of everyone. 

Edmund let go of Andrew’s hand and walked closer to his sisters grave, and Andrew remained behind, waiting patiently unless Edmund gave him permission to join him. He knew mourning could be a very personal thing, so he felt it most respectful to give Edmund some space. 

Edmund whispered, “Today was the big day Matilda. Andrew and I have officially been crowned as the sovereigns of Binem. Only took what...three years? The ceremony was glorious, it seemed like all of Binem was there. We chose to have a public ceremony, seeing as everything the people had been through under Isabelle. We wanted to give them hope, show that we were going to work in their interest. Andrew looked and did amazing today. Did everything flawlessly, as per usual. The feast and party was wonderful too, got to talk with lots of interesting and fun people. We even mingled with ordinary people, something our parents never would’ve dreamed of doing. I think they’re very polite and entertaining. I just wanted to say thank you, and that I’m sorry you didn’t get to see all of our work pay off. But I could feel you were there in spirit. So thank you, and I love you.” 

With that Edmund got up and went back to Andrew and the pair walked back to the castle and to their room. 

Once inside with the door shut Edmund pulled Andrew into a tight hug, and kissed him passionately. Andrew quickly returned the action. 

They broke the kiss, both too tired to take things any further. They stripped and put on their night clothes before climbing into bed. 

They laid so they were facing each other, and they tangled their legs together. Edmund smiled at Andrew and Andrew gently cupped his cheek. 

Edmund mumbled, “Words can’t describe just how much I love you.” 

Andrew said, “And I could say the same about you. I love you so very much Edmund. I really do.” 

Edmund giggled and slid closer to Andrew pecking him on the lips and chin. 

Edmund said, “Wow.”

“Hmm?” 

“We made it. We really made it.

Andrew and nodded, “We did.” 

“I’m proud of us.”


	54. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little twist here. It’s good, I promise.

“So,” sighed Watch, “that’s the backstory to you and scp-049?” 

035 nodded, “Yes.” 

“As well as the others?” 

“Yes.” 

Watch said, “But you never told us how you were all turned anomalous. How did that happen?” 

035 stretched, “It wasn’t anything horrific. Just a night of drunken revelry gone wrong. That’s all. We look back on it now and laugh.” 

“I’d assume witchcraft was involved?” 

“I suppose you could call it that, although I’m not certain that it’s the best way to describe it.” 

Watch looked down at his notes, perplexed and mildly confused, “And Matilda and Harold and Isabelle? They were all human, never became anomalous.” 

“Correct. All those whose deaths I’d mentioned, aside from James’s, never turned into us. They lived human and died human. And will forever rot in the ground as humans.” 

Watch fiddled with his pen, “So, you, scp-035, aka the possessive mask, are the living consciousness of King Edmund? Who lived in the 1300’s and reportedly passed away in 1406?” 

“Nailed it.” 

“And Andrew, or scp-049, is your lover. Who lived in the 1300’s and mysteriously disappeared in 1406? And ruled alongside you?” 

035 nodded again, “Spot on.” 

“And Fellow, or scp-049-j, is the brother of scp-049, and a close friend of yours?” 

“Yes.” 

“And Lawrence, now known as scp-106, who went missing in the same night as you guys, also is a friend of yours?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“As well as scp-011, scp-682, scp-999, scp-096, and scp-079?” 

“Ask any of them, and they’ll tell you that I’m telling the truth. Well...the ones that are sentient at least.” 

Watch said, “But how did 682 get-”

“None of us know or really remember what happened that night. But if was definitely fun when it happened, and is even funnier now.” 

Watch nodded, eyeing Jacobs and the guards watching from the observation room, “Well scp-035. That concludes this interview, thank you.” 

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you’ve read this far thank you so much! This is the first full length fic I have written in years. I really had fun writing this, and I really hoped you enjoyed reading it. Again thank you so much and I intend on writing some other scp related stuff as well. ❤️❤️


End file.
